The Wall of Memory
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Sequel to 'The Emerald Diadem'. As the heroes continue fighting the villains, hoping a war doesn't happen, Frodo Baggins helps Merry Brandybuck raise his daughter. When Malinda's life is in danger, Frodo helps her escape Middle-earth. How will Malinda react when she meets the heroes a second time? How does the Wall of Memory help her regain her memories? Alternate Reality.
1. Prologue: Reconnaissance

**The Wall of Memory**

**By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material not related to the books listed above, but from films, books, games, television shows, cartoons, etc. belongs to their respected owners. All original material (story plot, original characters, locations, etc.) belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

**Tagline:** The Past and Present will collide.

**Full Summary:** Across many worlds, evil touches the land. As the heroes fight in an effort to stop the villains from starting a war, Frodo Baggins meantime helps raise Merry Brandybuck's daughter Malinda. Frodo's relationship with Malinda deepens as she grows up. When the villains learn Malinda's whereabouts, Frodo helps Malinda flee Middle-earth. Will Frodo and the other heroes reunite with Malinda? How will Malinda react during this, once again, first meeting? How does the Wall of Memory help regain Malinda's memories? This story is the sequel to _The Emerald Diadem_; Alternate Reality.

* * *

Welcome to the third story in the Epic Struggle series.

Unlike the first two stories, which were linear in their own fashion, this story takes a different direction. In other words, we'll have Part One, which is linear in a sense. When Part Two comes up, it'll be exposition all over again. For now, we're at the beginning of the story and I have some idea where Part One is headed.

In the Prologue, we're back to the heroes, but this time it's focused on the Nobodies. For those who have read my midquel _The Nobodies_ will remember some of those Nobodies making their appearances. They are OCs, or original characters, but I can assure you I will bring up canon characters as well. Also, two pirates appear from the 1953 animated film "Peter Pan".

Okay, I'll let you, the readers, read on. I present _The Wall of Memory_.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Reconnaissance**

The clouds parted, revealing a blood moon. The moon's red light spread across the untouched plains, stretching across the hilly landscape. The limbo world Terranus only had one base, and that was where the Nobodies kept watch. They knew there were villains lurking about. It was only a matter of finding them that was strenuous.

The hobbit nobody Ronnie Buckley was kept in the dark. His arrival at the base was noted, but only by those standing guard. He sat down on a wooden chair, waiting to be called into the base's leader's office. There was little activity at that hour.

A woman poked her head out behind a wooden door. She told him, "Mr. Corner will see you now." As Ronnie stood up, the woman said, "I trust you have everything you need."

"When can I see him?" asked Ronnie.

"Right this way," said the woman, allowing Ronnie passage into the next room. She commented, "You really do look like Frodo Baggins."

"That's nice," said Ronnie, hardly paying attention.

The woman opened the next door for Ronnie. Beyond the door, Ronnie found he was inside an office. There was a bookshelf filled with pictures in frames on the top surface. The two shelves were filled with pictures and rows of books. There was a wooden desk in the center of the room, filled with an assortment of papers and more pictures. The hobbit nobody in this room, male he was wearing a deep green waistcoat over his white dress shirt. He continued to sort and look at parchment papers until the woman told him:

"Mr. Corner, you have a visitor," said the woman.

Glancing up at the two, the hobbit told the woman, "Thank you." He hardly noticed the woman bow, before closing the door afterwards.

Ronnie told the hobbit, "You wanted to see me, Dexter."

Dexter said, "Yes. As you know, the villains have been returning in small groups. We've been having as much trouble with them as you have at Peradus."

"How's Victoria?" asked Ronnie, curious.

Dexter huffed. He said, politely, "Victoria's been a kind hobbit lass to me. We're been raising her son together."

"Do you know his name?" asked Ronnie.

"Why would I tell you that?" Dexter recovered. "For the safety of her child, it's probably best not to mention that to anyone."

Ronnie nodded. "I understand." He asked next, "How are you handling your new position?"

"Well, it's not easy being the coordinator of missions, but it keeps me busy." Dexter asked, "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

Ronnie asked, "What do you want me to do about the villains?"

"I need you to take a small party out and investigate the area. If you see any villains, return immediately and report their whereabouts. We may yet keep them out of these lands," said Dexter. He stopped Ronnie before his hand touched the doorknob. "Oh, and Ronnie, use caution; we don't know for sure what the villains will do if they spot a hero."

Ronnie nodded. He then opened the door and left the office.

* * *

Ronnie spent two hours out in the plains, a long distance away from the base. The small party of nobodies he brought with him couldn't find anything. Most were preparing to head back to the base. Before he decided their next move, Ronnie picked up a green-leafy branch. Hearing footfalls, Ronnie glanced up once. His eyes stumbled across a short figure with round mouse ears. The figure fled behind a boulder, before Ronnie looked up again.

"We're heading back, Ronnie. There's nothing out here," said one of the nobodies.

"Wait," said Ronnie, smelting sulfur in the air. He looked around the area once more. The moment he saw a figure, he was hit on the chin. The force of the blow sent him backwards, toppling on the ground.

"You worthless whelps," said a deep, guttural voice. "You call yourselves heroes. You're nothing."

Ronnie watched as one of the nobodies was tossed to the side. Two more nobodies fell. Ronnie watched helplessly as the two nobodies were struck by what appeared to be orcs. The two nobodies vanished in a flash of white light.

The mouse figure, Mickey Mouse, watched from behind the boulder. He said, "Oh no."

"Smee, grab as many of those nobody twits as you can. We've got to meet Maleficent over at that black tower," said a villain, speaking in pirate speech.

"Aye, aye, cap'n," said Smee, saluting him.

The pirate villain turned to Ronnie. The pirate revealed he had a hook for a hand. "Now, for you, brat. Maleficent's paying me a price to take you directly to her."

Ronnie spat at the pirate. "She can have my head. I'm not going anywhere with you, Hook."

Hook shook his head. "I expected as much from outlandish nobodies." He told Smee, "Get me some rope, Smee. Tie up these nobodies. If any cause trouble, kill them."

"Aye, aye cap'n," said Smee, pulling out some rope.

Ronnie fled the scene. He didn't get far, for Hook shot him in the back of the shoulder. Ronnie sprawled on the ground in pain. Smee came over and took the bullet out from his back, only to turn him around and tie his hands. Smee then brought Ronnie over to Hook, who opened a portal. Mickey watched in horror as Hook and Smee dragged the nobodies through the portal, with Ronnie shoved through the portal first.

"I should follow them; see what they're up to," said Mickey. He jumped through the same portal, seconds before it vanished.


	2. Chapter 1: A Caged Animal

**Chapter One:**

**A Caged Animal**

Frodo Baggins looked out the parlor window. Three years had passed, and every so often he felt as if someone was watching him. He feared the villains would come to the Shire, but he hadn't seen any yet. Aragorn told him he would find someone to train him, in case any villains did arrive and attacked without cause. However, fighting villains wasn't the only thing on his mind. His cousin Merry Brandybuck was left to raise his daughter, Malinda Maura, after divorcing Melissa Snowberry. Merry was courting Estella Bolger and planned on proposing to her. That day, Malinda was staying over at Bag End.

Frodo was considered taller and fairer than most hobbits. He had lighter-than-usual skin due to this Fallohide blood, bright eyes, and a cleft in the chin. For a perky chap, Frodo was odd thanks to his time spent with his uncle and cousin Bilbo Baggins, who taught him the Elvish language and told him stories of his adventures. Bilbo was away now to the Undying Lands. Frodo knew he would head West some day, but he feared his uncle wouldn't be alive by the time he came, should he choose that path. Frodo was different than most hobbits because of his adventures in the limbo world Peradus, which he survived to tell the tale. He wasn't alone, for his friends Samwise Gamgee, Merry, and Pippin Took had been there with him.

"Mr. Frodo, we can take care of Malinda while you're gone," said Sam, offering.

"I'll be fine, Sam," said Frodo. He called, "Come, Malinda." He waited until Malinda caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

Frodo left Bag End, allowing Malinda to run on ahead. Malinda was five years old and had brown, curly hair and green eyes. Frodo took Malinda's hand, the second they reached Hamfast Gamgee's house. Hamfast, commonly called the Gaffer, called to Frodo:

"Mr. Frodo, where are you headed?"

"We're off to Bywater," said Frodo, speaking for himself and Malinda.

"This must be Merry Brandybuck's daughter," said the Gaffer, noticing Malinda's distracted gaze. "Sam told me about her when he visited last week. I didn't think Merry Brandybuck was a family man."

"Times have changed," said Frodo. "Well, I'll be seeing you."

"Them folk in Bywater are something. There's a huge crowd, or so my ears caught. Some say they caught something in one of those cages the King of Gondor sent our way."

"An animal?" asked Frodo. He noticed Malinda's impatient touch.

"Could be. You tell Sam to be more careful. I don't like it when folk have caught something outside our land," said the Gaffer.

"We'll be careful." He turned to Malinda, "Won't we?"

Malinda stared at one of the nearby flowers. "Pretty."

Frodo picked Malinda up. He told the Gaffer, "I'll see you later."

"Good luck to you in Bywater. If that animal isn't put down, trouble will sure be brewing," said the Gaffer, watching Frodo walk down the road.

o-o-o

When they reached the village of Bywater, Frodo noticed there was indeed a crowd swarming in front of a large silver cage. Taking Malinda by the hand, Frodo walked over to Robin Smallburrow, the local Shirriff. Robin was having a pint over at the _Green Dragon_ inn.

"Robin Smallburrow, what's happening?" asked Frodo.

"Someone caught a large cat. We managed to put her safely in that cage King Elessar sent us. So far, she's dangerous. I wouldn't go anywhere near that cat… but I think it's time to move the crowds," explained Robin. He then walked towards the crowd, helping the bounders control the crowd.

Frodo looked down, relieved to see Malinda. Malinda, on the other hand, wondered what the crowd was looking at. She looked up at Frodo with a worried expression. Frodo picked up Malinda, moving her curly brown hair off her face. Taking his chance, Frodo pushed his way through the crowd. Unable to find a way through, Frodo allowed Malinda to go on ahead of him. Malinda snuck past the hobbits, while some allowed her passage through. After hearing a high-pitched yelp, Frodo managed to get through the crowd. When he came to the center of the circle, Frodo pulled Malinda back before the cat could take another swing at her. Malinda had a few bruises, but was also cowering. As Frodo held onto Malinda, the cat – turning out to be a scarred lioness – spoke:

"You have every right to be afraid of me, kid," said the scarred lioness.

"What did she do to you?" asked Frodo, bravely. "She only wanted to see-"

The scarred lioness growled. "I don't have time to deal with twits and their little brats!"

"Watch your mouth," said Frodo.

"Oh, I'm sorry Baggins. I didn't realize we were in a fight, yet," said the scarred lioness, sneering.

"You're locked in a cage. There's no way you can fight now," said Frodo.

"You wait and see. Scar-ra will find a way out. Then you'll be sorry," said Scar-ra, taunting him.

Frodo peered over, seeing an injured hobbit. He told Scar-ra last, "Well Scar-ra, I doubt you can catch me now. It looks like you're stuck for a while. So, get used to things around here. You'll find no villains here." He walked off, carrying Malinda. Approaching the hobbit, Frodo asked, "Do you need some help?"

The hobbit glanced up. "I'll be fine. I've been in scraps before, and they were a lot bigger than this."

Frodo recognized the hobbit, "Elijah? Elijah Molvaro, what are you doing out here?"

"What?" asked Malinda, confused.

Frodo told Elijah, "Here. I'll take you to the healers. I'm heading that way now."

Elijah said, being modest, "No thank you. I think I can manage from here."

"No, let me take you there. I promise, it'll only be a short trip," said Frodo, hoisting Elijah's arm over his shoulder.

Elijah said, amazed, "You truly are a decent hobbit."

o-o-o

Frodo watched as the healers cleansed Malinda's wounds, as well as Elijah's wounds. Elijah was permitted to spend the night at the healer's house to rest up. Once Malinda's wounds were bandaged, Frodo thanked the healer. He and Malinda spoke to Elijah for a bit, before one of the healers told the two to leave him in peace. They said their goodbyes to Elijah before leaving him.

Malinda told Frodo, "I like him."

"As do I," said Frodo, as he took her out of the healer's house.

When they returned to Bag End, Frodo and Malinda found Sam working in the garden. As Frodo let Malinda play with Elanor and Frodo-lad, Frodo looked out at the rolling hills. He wondered if he could handle another adventure, yet his heart was telling him to go explore. Shaking off the thought, Frodo went inside the hobbit-hole. Rosie was in the kitchen, baking a pie. Frodo sat down at the dining room table. He was joined by Rosie, who sat down at a chair next to him.

"The pie's baking in the oven," said Rosie.

Frodo nodded. "Good."

Rosie asked, "How's Malinda? I heard you two went for an outing."

"She's fine. Better now that her wounds are healed." Frodo saw the concerned look across Rosie's face. "She met a scarred lioness today. Thankfully, that scarred lioness is in a cage."

"Hopefully, it's someone we recognize," said Rosie. "Frodo, you shouldn't have put Malinda in danger."

"I'm sorry. Danger seems to follow me. I hope it doesn't do the same to Malinda, but I can't watch every movement she makes," said Frodo. He sighed, "I worry for her."

"Merry's coming over tomorrow, isn't he?" asked Rosie.

"That's when he said he'll be here," said Frodo.

Rosie went into the kitchen to check on the pie. Frodo could smell apple, which delighted his senses. The apple pie was ready by lunch. Although the family didn't eat together at lunch, they enjoyed the food and the pie. Frodo found Malinda disagreed with him about the apple pie, but she could bear it. Sam returned to the garden during lunch.

After lunch, Frodo told Malinda and the Gamgee children stories from his adventures. He left out the tales after the War of the Ring, for fear that it may give the children ideas about other worlds. He had a feeling they weren't ready to hear the stories, or hear about the horrors that came from those two journeys. Malinda, however, was just as curious.

"Frodo, is there any tales that you have besides the Ring quests?" asked Malinda. "That cat in the cage today couldn't have come from the Shire."

Frodo asked, hesitant, "Why do you ask, Malinda?"

Malinda shrugged. "It's just that cat today knew who you were."

"Maybe another time," said Frodo. "It's… difficult to explain."

"But that cat…"

Frodo stopped Malinda. "Maybe another time."

"Oh," said Malinda, saddened by the news. She watched as Elanor, Frodo-lad, and Rose wandered off to play. She glanced up at Frodo the second he got her attention.

"Don't worry about it, Maia. One day, you may hear the full story," said Frodo. "I just don't want to give you nightmares."

"It's okay," said Malinda.

Frodo watched Malinda as she ran towards Elanor. He saw Elanor and Frodo-lad take off with their sister, leaving Malinda alone in the parlor. She glanced back at Frodo once, before heading down the hallway herself. Frodo was joined by Rosie, who sat down at a chair across the way.

"Malinda's alone again?" asked Rosie.

"Yes. I wish there was some way I could help her," said Frodo.

"You have to give Malinda space and time to grow up. She'll find friends. Sam thinks she'll have a good life," said Rosie.

"Yes, but alone?" asked Frodo.

"She won't always be alone, Mr. Frodo. Sometimes, these things happen," said Rosie.

"Rosie, your children just abandoned her," said Frodo, serious. He didn't receive a response from Rosie. Frodo said as he stood up, "Do I always have to do everything by myself?"

"Sam looks after you, Frodo. He cares about you," said Rosie, concerned.

"I know he does." Frodo added, "I wasn't talking about Sam, Rosie. I was talking about Malinda."

"Frodo, let her grow up and figure things out on her own. That's what we're supposed to do, give the children some leverage as they get older. How else are they supposed to learn?" asked Rosie.

"What if Malinda's different?" said Frodo. He ended the conversation there, leaving the parlor. He noticed Malinda follow Elanor and Rose-lass into one of the bedrooms. He was surprised by Rosie, who came up behind him.

"See? All Malinda needs is a little push," said Rosie. She returned to the kitchen.

Frodo said to himself, "Maybe."

* * *

The next morning, Frodo greeted Merry outside Bag End. The two went inside, just as Malinda rushed up to her father. Merry scooped up Malinda, as the hobbit girl told him about her time spent at Bag End. Merry stayed for a while at Bag End, informing Frodo about Pippin's engagement to Diamond Took, the date of the wedding he and Estella set, and the latest villain activity that was swarming around Buckland. Frodo feared the villains would find their way to Bywater and see that Scar-ra was still locked inside the cage. A few hours later, Merry put all of Malinda's belongings inside the cart he brought with him. After Malinda and Merry said their goodbyes, Merry set off out of Hobbiton, heading straight back to Buckland.

Frodo left Bag End a little after noon. He set out for Bywater, intending on seeing how Elijah Molvaro was doing and to check on the activity involving the caged scarred lioness. He entered the healer's house, finding Elijah awake and being taken care of by a healer. Elijah looked up as Frodo approached him.

"I see you're awake," said Frodo.

"Thanks to your efforts, I'm lucky to be alive," said Elijah. He told the healer, as she dressed the wounds, "Thank you. Can I have a word with my friend?"

The healer nodded. "I'll be back to check up on you." She left Frodo and Elijah alone.

Elijah faced Frodo. "How are you, Frodo?" He asked, as a matter of interest, "I trust that hobbit girl that was with you was your daughter."

Frodo looked stunned. "No, she's my cousin. She's Merry's daughter."

"Oh," said Elijah. "Well, you looked as if you were taking good care of her for him."

"Yes, but I doubt I'll ever have children. I don't think it's in my future," said Frodo.

"What? What happened to all that talk about finding the girl of your dreams?" said Elijah.

"It's different in reality," said Frodo. He changed the subject, "So, how did you get here? Last I saw you was before I fell into that twenty-year sleep."

Elijah said, "Wouldn't you like to know?" He recovered, "All right, I'll tell you what happened." He explained, "In the moment after your friends and you awoke, I ran. I decided that I should take my own course for a while. Amber Fray did find me eventually. When we came back to the Animal Headquarters, about six years later, we heard word that the heroes had returned to their home worlds. Melissa Snowberry didn't look the same. Nash Wimble told me what happened. Seems Melissa didn't recover."

"Well, Merry was wed to Melissa for a time," said Frodo.

"Yeah, Melissa can be a handful," said Elijah.

Elijah continued the story. "Then I heard a rumor that villains were going to attack the Shire, in search of you and the girl from the prophecy. I figured this was my opportunity to find you and see how you fared. I didn't know Scar-ra and Katrina were leading the attack. I fought them off as best I could, but you understand what happened next: Scar-ra ended up locked inside that cage. As for Katrina, I fear there's no sight of her."

"Katrina was leading a group of villains here?" asked Frodo, concerned.

"Just a battalion of scarred lionesses. For all I know, they fled and haven't returned since yesterday," said Elijah. He returned to the first topic. "But enough of that, how's Malinda doing?"

"She's all right. She's with her father now. That's all that matters," said Frodo, being modest.

"Listen, Frodo, I know you don't think you're a part of any prophecy or have a future with someone who loves you," said Elijah.

"I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't a part of anything," said Frodo.

Elijah said, attempting to convince him, "But you can't spend your whole life alone. You'd be lucky enough to find a lover and be loved. I don't mean to sound pushy or put pressure on you in any way, but living a loner's life isn't all glamorous. Sometimes it can be sad and frustrating. If you're lucky in life to have love, then you should enjoy it and spend as much time as you can while it's still there."

Frodo murmured, "Maybe I did feel a spark when I was with Malinda."

"I'm sorry?" said Elijah, not hearing him.

Frodo heard a lioness growl from outside. He said, standing up, "Listen, Elijah, I'm going to find out what's happening out there." He asked, "Do you have any place to stay?"

"Not that I know of. I won't be here for much longer," said Elijah.

"You can stay at Bag End until you get your effects ready," said Frodo.

"Thank you, Frodo," said Elijah.

Without another word, Frodo left the healer's house. Returning to the square at Bywater, Frodo saw, trapped in a second cage, another scarred lioness. The scarred lioness looked familiar to Frodo. His gaze locked with the scarred lioness for a moment before she returned to pawing and batting at any who attempted to come near her. Frodo approached the cage where Scar-ra was at and grabbed her water dish. Scar-ra looked up, alarmed, upon seeing Frodo. She nodded, before resting her head back down on her forelegs. After filling up the water, Frodo returned to the square. So far, the crowds had died down and the new scarred lioness was left alone. Frodo returned the water back inside Scar-ra's cage, moments before he closed the cage door and locked it.

"Thank you, kind hobbit," said Scar-ra.

"It's Frodo Baggins to you, at your service," said Frodo, bowing his head.

"You rescued that Halfling, Molvaro was his name," said Scar-ra.

"I did," said Frodo.

"And you gave me water, when I didn't ask for it. Your folk are unusual," said Scar-ra.

"It's only out of kindness, something that was learned over time. It's something that you fail to understand," said Frodo. "The heroes aren't bad, Scar-ra."

"You think talking to me from outside a cage is going to settle things. The villains want your head, Master Baggins. That's all they seem to care about these days, you and that girl from the prophecy. By the way, who was that girl that approached me yesterday? She seemed very brave for her age," said Scar-ra.

"Or timid, but from what I know about her she's a lot like her father. They're both willing to take risks wherever it suits them," said Frodo.

"Who was she?" asked Scar-ra, intrigued.

"Why is that your business?" asked Frodo. "Why did you come to the Shire?"

"Why else? The villains come looking for you, and yet you heroes have already prepared cages to trap us scarred lions and lionesses. It is all the more reason for the villains to be wary of you," said Scar-ra. "Seems you know a good deal about hunting."

"Not in the least. Although, it was fortunate fate came our way," said Frodo.

"What is it that you want?" asked Scar-ra.

"If the villains are planning on coming to the Shire, then there has to be some way to stop them," said Frodo.

Scar-ra reached a paw over to the edge of the cage. Just as she touched Frodo's hairy foot, Scar-ra inquired, "Well, it's not in my nature to say whose coming to attack-"

Frodo whacked a stick quickly at the cage, forcing Scar-ra to back her paw away from his foot. Scar-ra jumped at the sound of the stick, glancing up in time to see Frodo's stern gaze. He told her, fast, "Do not think you're out of the woods yet, Scar-ra. Aragorn trained me himself on how to defend myself better. So I suggest you not toy with me."

"You'd be useless against scarred lions and lionesses," said Scar-ra.

"How would they be any different than facing off any other animal?" asked Frodo, serious.

Scar-ra said, "Ha! You clearly underestimate scarred lions and lionesses. We're more skilled than our counter breed, the lions and lionesses."

"Like I said, how would they be any different?" asked Frodo, moving the stick away from the cage.

Scar-ra asked, nervous, "What do you want?"

"We'll see with time. If Katrina is here, then more convincing will need to be done. I will not lose my friend again, no matter what she did," said Frodo.

"So you'll let me out of this cage?" asked Scar-ra.

Frodo shook his head. "No. You'd best get comfortable. You may not be free for a very long time." Taking the stick in his hand, Frodo walked away from the silver-barred cage. Scar-ra looked shocked yet determined to find out what was really happening. Could she trust the heroes, let alone the Halflings? Scar-ra had a feeling she was about to find out.


	3. Chapter 2: Escape

A prehistoric grey squirrel and a prehistoric red fox squirrel from the animated film series "Ice Age" makes an appearance.

Also, here is where a new villain OC makes her debut appearance. When it comes to her, feel free to play "Dark Ritual" by Adrian von Ziegler. This may be her theme music.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Escape**

For a grey squirrel, Scrat did not know how long he had been at the limbo world. He was relieved he had his acorn, which he still needed to bury. He was also relieved that the red fox squirrel Scratte hadn't followed him this far. He had just crossed the mountains and reached a long wooden bridge. Scrat tested the weight of the wood, moments before hearing a crack. He quickly hopped across the bridge until he came to a weak spot. The second he hit the wood, Scrat fell through the hole. The acorn stayed on the bridge, where it was picked up by Scratte. Scratte waved to Scrat before flying away. As for Scrat, he hit a wooden roof, fell down two stories, toppled over a dock, and fell into the water. Scrat managed to climb up onto a stone surface, where he shook himself off.

* * *

Ronnie lost track of how long they traveled. So far, all Ronnie could see after leaving the portal was a barren landscape with little vegetation. Hook jerked at the rope, forcing Ronnie forward.

"Keep moving!" called Hook.

"Aye cap'n. Come now," said Mr. Smee, tugging at the rope that bound the other nobodies.

After a time, Ronnie could see in the near distance a huge black tower with spikes. Beside the tower was an underground cave, where could be seen a number of barred cells. Hook led the group straight for this tower. Walking down the obsidian stairs were two feminine figures. One was a witch named Maleficent. The other was a dark-haired feminine beauty wearing a red-and-black dress. Her facial expressions seemed menacing. The two approached a group of orcs, who dragged a scarred lion by a rope. After the woman sent the scarred lion into the caves, she was approached by Hook.

"Well, well Captain Hook, what do we have here?" asked the woman, intrigued.

"Just a little parting gift. We found them on the limbo world Terranus. There may be more Nobodies there, but they refuse to tell us anything." Hook jerked the rope that bound Ronnie. "This one was this group's leader."

"I see," said the woman. She faced Ronnie, asking him, "And what is your name, Nobody? You know, he does remind me of the hobbit Frodo Baggins. You look an awful lot like him."

"That's what people keep telling me," said Ronnie, glowering. "Who are you?"

"You can call me Evil," said the woman, introducing herself. "Now, what were you doing with Nobodies? Are you a Nobody yourself?"

"I don't have to answer to you," said Ronnie.

"Why? You don't trust me?" asked Evil, playfully.

"I don't deal with villains," said Ronnie, serious. "Let alone talk to them."

Evil sneered. She told one of the orcs, "Put him in the same cell as that scarred lion Tack is put. That should teach both of them a lesson. Who knows? Tack may have his snack after all."

"And what of the others?" asked Hook.

"Leave them for questioning…" Evil's voice faded as Ronnie was led down the cavern.

* * *

Scrat wandered through the caverns. He had seen many cave drawings, but no sign of any acorn. So far, Scratte hadn't followed him, which relieved him to a great extent. She was good at times, but Scrat knew he cared more about the acorn than her.

After a tiresome walk through the many tunnels, Scrat rested in a well-lit tunnel. That was when he saw it: another acorn. He lit up upon seeing the nut. Then the acorn disappeared through a vacuum in the air. Scrat screeched, rushing towards the spot where the acorn had been present. He felt the vacuum air surround him. He grabbed onto a branch on the floor, but couldn't hold onto it for longer than five seconds. Scrat flew backwards into the air, careening straight into a portal.

Out from the portal, Scrat found he was inside a deep, dimly-lit cavernous room. The acorn was right next to him. Delighted, Scrat picked up the acorn and caressed it. When he heard footsteps, Scrat fled behind a wall. He held onto his acorn tightly, making sure no one else touched it.

* * *

The orcs dragged Ronnie deeper through the maze of tunnels. Eventually, they came into a deep dungeon. The orcs, after untying one of the ropes but not his bonds, threw Ronnie inside one of the cells. Ronnie ran back, moments into the orcs closing the barred door.

"Now you have nowhere to run, Halfling," said an orc, laughing.

Ronnie watched the orcs leave him in the cell. Now alone, or so he thought, Ronnie worked on his bonds. He stopped the moment he heard a growl. He looked behind him, seeing a scarred lion come out from the shadows.

Ronnie said, as he took a few steps back to the cell door, "You must be Tack." Cornered against the cell door, Ronnie saw the scarred lion approach him. The scarred lion sniffed him. Realizing he wasn't a threat, the scarred lion growled and clawed at the bonds. Ronnie looked at his hands and saw he was free. "Thank you…" His voice faltered as he watched the scarred lion sneer at him, before finding a spot over in a corner. Ronnie sat down on the floor, near the cell door. He waited for a rescue, but it didn't look like rescue was coming.

o-o-o

Hours passed. No one came. No voices, no sounds. Ronnie heard his stomach growl. Desperate and disappointed, Ronnie rested his head against the cell door. He heard the scarred lion laugh.

"You won't get food that way. They don't serve people or animals food as often, not even a drink. If you're lucky, they'll be friendly… I doubt it," said the scarred lion.

"What do you know of that?" asked Ronnie.

The scarred lion stood up. "I've seen a thing or two of villainous activity. They treat their prisoners poorly, as they would think we were heroes. We're the lowly sort that doesn't get looked upon," said the scarred lion.

"Are you Tack?" asked Ronnie. He heard his stomach growl again.

The scarred lion laughed. "That would be me, according to my new name. I used to go by a different name, but I like Tack better. It makes me fiercer."

"You're not going to eat me, are you?" asked Ronnie, nervous.

"I freed you from your bonds. Of course I'm not going to eat you," said Tack.

Ronnie listened, as he heard orc voices coming from the tunnel above.

Tack inquired, "If you want to get out of here, you'd better do better than how you got in here. Appeal to the villain's better nature. Don't act like me."

"Won't you escape? Come with me," said Ronnie.

Tack chuckled. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't get a mile without being seen by villains. The villains and I have a bad history, and I have even worse luck. No, I won't escape from here anytime soon."

"How did you end up in here?" asked Ronnie.

"I made my own escape attempt. It failed, as you can clearly see," said Tack.

"So you're just giving up," said Ronnie. It wasn't a question.

"Listen, you can't beat Maleficent. No one can against her. She'll find ways of returning," said Tack.

Ronnie paused to think. "You're wrong. There is a way."

"Yeah? Unless you're Frodo Baggins and all things change, that isn't going to happen," said Tack.

"Who knows? You might be right about him," said Ronnie. He heard footsteps. "We'll find a way to get you out of here. I promise."

"Who's we?" asked Tack, confused.

"The heroes," said Ronnie.

One of the orcs opened the cell door. Pushing Ronnie to his feet, the orc said, "It's your time. Maleficent's expecting you, as is the Dark Lord." He shoved Ronnie out the cell. The orc, after closing and locking the cell door, dragged Ronnie to his feet. "Little whelp."

Ronnie reached fast for the orc's knife. He pulled it out just as the orc shoved him forward. Ronnie turned around, just as the two orcs pulled out their swords. Ronnie dodged the first blow. He struck at the two orcs, parrying and slashing against the orcs' attacks. He managed to cut down one orc, before the second orc struck another blow, slashing Ronnie against his left side. Ronnie dodged a second blow, before cutting the second orc's kneecaps. The second orc fell, leaving Ronnie open. The hobbit jabbed the orc in the chest until he gave his last breath. Ronnie relaxed only for a few moments. He left the knife before hiding behind a wall. It was the same wall where a prehistoric grey squirrel stood. Ronnie shushed the squirrel as he complained.

Evil, after climbing down the tunnel, witnessed the two dead orc bodies. She saw Tack observe from his cage. Furious, seeing the hobbit wasn't in the cage, Evil called, "Find the hobbit! He must be here somewhere! Find him!" She charged back up the tunnel.

Ronnie clutched his left side, feeling a burning pain. He looked down and saw on the ground an _athelas_ leaf. Sliding down against the wall, Ronnie pulled out the _athelas _leaf and applied it to the wound. He immediately felt pain, but the pain was lessened. He sighed in relief.

He heard somewhere in the tunnel above an orc call, "Come on, you sluggard!"

Ronnie peered past the wall. The knife rested where he jabbed the orc. The squirrel looked at Ronnie with a timid gaze. Ronnie's conscious told him to help the squirrel escape. He waited until the orcs were not paying attention, too interested in the fight against each other. Ronnie quickly crawled over to the second orc and pulled out the knife from its dead body. The squirrel looked from one direction to the next. Taking the acorn with him, the squirrel fled towards a dark tunnel. That was the last that Ronnie saw of the prehistoric grey squirrel, for a long time.

The ceiling above the darker tunnel collapsed, moments before Ronnie could reach it. Finding the passage blocked and the only way out was the stairs, Ronnie gathered his courage. As he climbed up the stairs, Ronnie fought off various orcs that careened his way. On his way up the stairs, Ronnie rested his back against the wall. The wound healed at an impressive rate, surprising even him. With the wound almost healed, Ronnie climbed up the last flight of stairs, before rushing down the hallway.

* * *

One of the orcs that had seen the hobbit nobody made his way inside an antechamber. There, Sauron was present, along with Maleficent and Jareth. Evil joined them shortly afterwards.

"What news?" asked Evil, speaking to the orc direct.

"The Halfling, he's escaped. He killed the battalion. There was nothing we could do," said the orc, nervous.

"There's always something to be done, orc," said Sauron. He asked, fuming, "_Where_ is he?"

"I don't know. He could be on his way here. It's hard to say," said the orc. Unknown to him, Ronnie fled behind the wall.

"I don't want excuses," said Sauron. "Do I have to do everything myself?" In one swing, he killed the orc.

"Touching," said Evil, not in the least surprised. "What should we do if he comes this far? He could be Baggins' nobody, and that poses a threat to us."

"His will is strong. How else could his nobodies survive this long?" said Sauron. "Hunt them down, kill them. If we do that, we have a chance – _I _have a chance to defeat Frodo Baggins at long last."

"How do we do that? They could be anywhere," asked Evil, confused.

"You're smart. You have one. You managed to capture one," said Maleficent.

Appalled, Evil inquired, "I did not capture him. Sauron's orcs did that." She told Sauron direct, "You should have let me capture him. That whelp is smarter than you know. He's a burglar, isn't he?"

"When have you gone soft, Evil? You're going opposite your namesake," said Sauron.

"He has a point, Evil," said Jareth. His ears picked up the patter of feet, moving swiftly across the room. By the time he looked, he thought he saw someone. Figuring it was nothing, Jareth returned to the conversation at hand.

Sauron, on the other hand, was keeping his gaze fixed on Evil. "I assure you, if I were you Evil, I'd focus on finding Baggins and his nobodies, or you will pay the price. Aren't you a nobody? How did you end up serving the line of villains?"

Evil said, fuming, "That's none of your concern."

"Then you admit it…"

Ronnie, keeping to the shadows and relieved no one saw him, tore off down the next hallway. He moved in a quiet fashion, hoping he wouldn't get any unexpected wanderers. He was wrong, as an orc spotted him. Rushing towards him, the orc swung his sword in the air. The blow missed Ronnie by inches, but it barely gave him enough time to move his knife. Metal clanged against metal in swift movements. When the orc missed him, Ronnie struck down the orc. The orc's cries could be heard clear to the antechamber. The second Ronnie heard the villains' cry, he bolted down the hallway.

Ronnie came out into a large stone hall, filled with tall pillars. He stopped the second he saw orcs gathering on the ledges above. Several villains came out from the various tunnels. Ronnie looked over and saw perched on a branch a brown moth. As the villains made their way towards him, Ronnie approached the moth, telling it:

"Warn Radagast that I'm here. Tell him to send the eagles. Go." Ronnie watched as the moth took flight, straight towards the opening in the ceiling. He turned around and faced the villains, knife in hand.

"Well Ronnie Baggins, is it? No, that can't be right." Evil pretended to think. "You must be Ronnie Buckley. A close friend of Frodo's, aren't you? Too bad you won't be around long enough to see him."

Ronnie looked around as the orcs continued to multiply.

"This one won't be a threat to us," said Maleficent, convinced.

"You're making a terrible mistake. The eagles are coming, and I'm pretty sure they won't be happy to see you." Ronnie heard the villains cackle.

"You should be worried about yourself. What are you going to do if they don't come? Run away? It's what you're good at," said Evil, she listened as the villains cackled further.

"I don't run," said Ronnie, bravely.

"Your first mistake," said Evil.

"No." Ronnie looked up as the moth returned. "It's yours." He backed away as the giant eagles tore through the ceiling. In one swift movement after another, the eagles eventually careened into the hallway, throwing orcs here and there. One of the eagles landed on the stone floor. Ronnie ran towards the eagle and climbed on its back. The eagle then flew out of the hall through the opening in the ceiling. The other eagles followed at a great pace.

Ronnie heard Evil's threatening cry: "This isn't over, Buckley! I will find you and Baggins, too."

"I told you I would find him, first before you Evil!" called Sauron. "Let him go!" He said, lowering his voice, "We'll find another way. This I guarantee." As he returned to the hallway, Sauron told the villains, "Send word to Voldemort that I'm coming. He'll want to hear the news."

* * *

Scrat ran on as the tunnels collapsed. He was stopped before a wide chasm. Clutching his acorn, Scrat took a few steps back before jumping over the chasm. He found he could not reach the edge and fell for a few stories down. To his surprise, Scratte picked him up and carried him out through an opening in the ceiling several stories above. Just as Scrat clutched the acorn, Scratte noticed his movement. Scrat looked in terror the second he caught her gaze. Scratte attempted to pull the acorn away from Scrat but found he could not. The two fought as Scratte landed on the ground. They watched in alarm and amazement as the giant eagles flew out from a differing ceiling in the caves below. Scrat and Scratte continued their battle for the acorn.

* * *

The eagles flew clear to sundown. That's when they came across a wide valley, filled with greenery, tall trees, and even cherry trees. The eagle Ronnie was on landed with a soft _thud_. As Ronnie dismounted, he felt a twinge of pain in his left side. Somehow the wound hadn't entirely healed. After the eagles took flight, Ronnie walked down a stone path. There, he found the wizard Radagast the Brown talking to a few elves. Radagast turned to the hobbit, gazing down at him with serious eyes:

"And the villains?" asked Radagast.

"They have a tower and a lot of dungeon cells," said Ronnie. "I only managed to escape from them."

"This was dangerous, Ronnie," said Radagast. "I'm glad to see you're all right."

"And yourself," said Ronnie. "Can we send word to Frodo from here?"

Radagast nodded. "I think it's quite possible we can." He added, "Tell me everything."

Ronnie walked with Radagast for hours across the path. The two eventually came to a base, hidden from plain sight. There, Ronnie found messenger doves and owls. He chose a dove and, after writing the message, attached the note to the dove's foot. Finding an open window, Ronnie set the dove free. He watched the dove until it was out of sight, through a portal. He returned to the dining room, where Radagast was eating various fruits and vegetables. Ronnie joined him and dug into the first cooked meat he saw on one of the platters. He hoped Frodo would get the message soon.


	4. Chapter 3: Learning to Trust

**Chapter Three:**

**Learning to Trust**

Frodo received Ronnie's message. He even wrote a reply, informing him about the caged scarred lionesses. Although Sam felt concern towards Frodo, he seemed to understand what he was doing. As for Elijah Molvaro, he stayed for two more weeks at Bag End. During that time, Frodo and Elijah conversed with Scar-ra and Katrina for information. Somehow, Scar-ra and Katrina were still convinced in their distrust towards hobbits and heroes in general. When Elijah was ready to depart, Frodo walked him to the countryside. It was there that Elijah would use a portal to leave Middle-earth.

"Do you have to leave? You could help me convince Scar-ra and Katrina-"

Elijah stopped him. "No, Frodo, I have to head back to the headquarters. With luck, I'll find Parker Dooley and inform him of our progress."

"Don't go too far away. I don't know when we'll meet again," said Frodo.

"You're a good hobbit, Frodo Baggins. I'm glad to have known you," said Elijah. "When will you return to the Animal Headquarters? We could use someone like you. You have keen instincts-"

"Thank you, but I'm going to stay here and help raise Malinda, Merry's daughter," said Frodo.

"Well, you will inform her where she was born. It wasn't on this world," said Elijah. "She needs to know what's happening."

"I will when the time comes. Good luck," said Frodo.

Elijah embraced Frodo. "Same to you, as always." When they released, Elijah drew a line in the air with a strange tool. He looked back at Frodo once before departing through the portal. The portal vanished in plain sight.

* * *

Two years passed.

In Bywater, Frodo returned to Scar-ra with a bowl filled with water. He also gave her some raw meat, which she gorged down. Before Frodo walked away, Scar-ra reached her paw out. This stopped Frodo in his tracks.

"Thank you for what you've done," said Scar-ra.

"You're welcome," said Frodo.

"Maybe hobbits aren't as bad as they seemed," said Scar-ra.

Just as Frodo walked away from Scar-ra's cage, he stopped mid-step, dropping the large water dish. Katrina looked out, wondering what happened. Frodo experienced a vision:

_There was Maia – Malinda as it was – heading towards a large metallic door. There was also a lever, set on the middle switch that read: Normal – No Activity. Frodo was there, too, telling Malinda if it was the right thing. Malinda vanished into the room. The door closed in, shutting Malinda in the room._

"_No!" cried Frodo, rushing towards the door. Try as he might, Frodo couldn't open the door._

_The vision changed to Frodo looking over Malinda's lifeless body. He picked her up and wept. Aslan was there, alerting Frodo at once._

"_Frodo, what have you done?" asked Aslan._

Frodo came to after the vision ended. Picking up the water dish, Frodo walked away to get more water. As he filled up the water dish, thoughts returned on the vision he witnessed. It certainly looked like it was in the future, but how far remained a mystery. Remembering his task, Frodo stopped the water from the faucet. He took the water straight to Katrina, who did not appear in the mood to see anyone.

"You can leave it by the cage wall," said Katrina, glum.

Frodo quietly set the water dish down, moments before closing and locking the cage door.

Katrina said afterwards, "Thank you."

Frodo asked, "I don't understand what I did that made you so furious."

"Look, if you're talking about that winter ball at the Animal Headquarters, I'm sorry for what I did," said Katrina.

"You're still going on about that? That was years ago. It's in the past, where it should be," said Frodo.

Katrina now looked at him. "But still, you deserve to know how wrong I was. I overreacted. I know that now, but you deserve better than a scarred lioness that can't choose between being a hero and being a villain." Katrina looked away. "No, you can't have it. I won't go through it again."

"Go through with what, Coral?" asked Frodo, concerned.

Katrina cringed. "Don't use that name! I haven't been called by that name in years."

"But that is your true name, Coral, and I will use it because I know that's who you are," said Frodo.

Katrina chuckled. "And low, I'm talking to a Halfling."

"You used to be better than this. What changed you?" asked Frodo.

"That night at the Winter Ball," said Katrina, serious. "That's what changed me. I'm sorry Baggins, but I've done more than enough trouble to you as it were. Now leave me in peace."

Frodo, after passing the raw meat through the bars, told her, "You can be a hero again. Your sister's willing to join us, be a spy for us heroes. You can do the same. You don't have to be a villain."

"Easy words from one so small," said Katrina. "I'm sorry, but I pass."

"Then it looks like you're stuck in the cage. I can't trust you around other hobbits," said Frodo.

"Well fine. Then what's the point in being a hero when you get left with pain," said Katrina. "Now leave me alone."

"You used to be different, Coral. You used to enjoy being around heroes," said Frodo.

"Times have changed," said Katrina.

"As have you," said Frodo. He left the scarred lioness in the cage, as he approached a water spinet. After washing his hands and face, Frodo turned off the tap. He looked back at Scar-ra and Katrina. Scar-ra seemed interested in what he was doing. Katrina looked once in curiosity before turning away. He felt pity towards Katrina, but kept it to himself. Figuring his work was done for the day, Frodo left Bywater.

* * *

Two weeks passed in the Shire. Merry and Pippin arrived with the cart. Sitting next to Pippin on the driver's seat was Malinda, who waved to Frodo and Sam. Rosie came out with her five children. She carried Pippin-lad, still an infant, in her arms. Elanor and Frodo-lad rushed up to the cart, with Rose-lass following. Rosie held onto Merry-lad in the other hand. Malinda stepped down from the cart, moments before embracing Elanor and Frodo-lad. Frodo approached Merry and Pippin with a serious look across his face. Merry understood and stepped down from the cart after Pippin. The two hobbits carried Malinda's belongings inside Bag End.

Later that morning, Frodo spoke long with Merry, Pippin, and Sam about affairs in Buckland. Merry and Pippin also informed Frodo about their positions as Thain of Tookland and Master of Buckland. The four hobbits turned to the children. Malinda looked back at Frodo with a kind look on her face. She let Elanor play with her brother, before approaching the four hobbits. She overheard Merry tell his cousins:

"We can't let Malinda go meet the scarred lionesses. Think of what they did two years ago. It's not worth the risk," said Merry.

"They've calmed down. I think they can be reasoned with," murmured Frodo.

The four hobbits stopped talking the second Malinda joined them. Sam remained wary, as did Merry and Pippin. Only Frodo seemed interested in Malinda's doings.

"When can we visit the – what did you call them – scarred lionesses?" asked Malinda.

Frodo looked at Merry, but saw his cautious gaze. Merry shook his head. Sighing, Frodo told Malinda, "Seeing the scarred lionesses may be dangerous. You don't even know what they are, what they'll do – maybe you know what they'll do."

"I'm not afraid," said Malinda.

"That's exactly the reason to be afraid," said Merry.

"You really are naïve," said Frodo, impressed with Malinda.

"Frodo, remember your place. We don't want to put Malinda into any unneeded danger," said Merry.

"What do you mean?" asked Malinda, concerned.

"Couldn't we change the subject?" asked Pippin, nervous.

"I had two dreams this morning. I've been having these strange dreams a lot. One of them had this huge cat with several scars across her body. I met her at this cage in the dark. It was scary," said Malinda. "Frodo was in there, too." She asked, "Do you know what it means?"

Frodo asked Merry, "Couldn't we give Malinda a chance? I assure you, nothing will happen to her."

"Well, I have to return to Buckland. I've got business there," said Merry.

"And I have to return to Tookland as well," said Pippin.

"You're not staying?" asked Sam. "Oh, well then good luck to you both."

"We'll see you, Sam, Frodo." Merry turned to his daughter. "Now Malinda, be kind to our cousin and don't give him too much trouble." After more goodbyes were said, Merry followed Pippin out of Bag End.

When the cart was out of sight, Sam asked Frodo, troubled, "Where do you think you're going?" He understood. "Don't you think you've meddled with the lionesses well enough?"

"I'm just going to show Malinda them. They won't threaten her like last time," said Frodo. He grabbed Malinda's hand, "Come on, Malinda."

"Just make sure you're back by lunch," said Rosie.

"We will," said Frodo.

Frodo opened the green door and left Bag End. Malinda followed him. The two crossed the Bridge to Bywater and, after a walk, reached the village of Bywater. There, Frodo showed Malinda the two cages where the scarred lionesses were kept.

Malinda announced, a little too loud," Ah, so that's a scarred lioness."

Frodo shushed her. "Yes. Would you like to meet them?"

Cautious, Malinda was led by Frodo towards the two scarred lionesses. Scar-ra looked up the second she saw Frodo and the hobbit girl. She backed up as Frodo approached the cage.

"I remember her," said Scar-ra, cowering.

"So you _do_ talk," said Malinda, curious. She bravely put her hand through the bars.

Frodo told Scar-ra. "She won't hurt you."

"I just don't want to risk hurting her again," said Scar-ra. Slowly, Scar-ra approached the tiny hand. She purred the moment Malinda's hand touched her head. Malinda petted the scarred lioness, giggling with enjoyment.

"Seems I can trust you," said Frodo to Scar-ra.

Scar-ra backed away, leaving Malinda with the hint that she petted her long enough. Malinda was a little hurt but recovered.

Scar-ra told Frodo, "She's a sweet child. What's her name?"

"Malinda, but I'm used to calling her Maia," said Frodo in introduction.

"A gentle name for a gentle soul," said Scar-ra. She whispered to the child, "Don't ever change. We may need people who have gentle hearts, that aren't so bold." She noticed Frodo taking the comment to heart. She turned to Malinda again. "You remember that and keep it close to your heart."

"Come on, Malinda," said Frodo.

"Bye," said Malinda, waving to Scar-ra.

When Frodo led Malinda to the second cage, he knocked on the bars. Katrina looked away, hurting. Not receiving a response from her, Frodo said, "Come now, Katrina. I know you're better than this."

Hurt again, just by hearing the name 'Katrina', Katrina said, "Go away."

"Come on. Malinda wants to see you. At least do this. If not for me, then for her," said Frodo. Not receiving a response, Frodo told Malinda, "Come on, Maia. I don't think she's going to see us."

"Wait!" cried Katrina. Standing up, Katrina walked into the light. She glanced up at Frodo for a moment, before turning her gaze to Malinda. She sniffed and then made ready to return to the shadowy area.

"Wait!" cried Malinda, getting Katrina's attention. "I want to see you. Will you come out? Please?"

Katrina lowered her head in shame. Raising her head and finding a way to fill her courage, Katrina returned to Frodo and Malinda. Katrina brought her head close to Malinda, close enough where Malinda's hand could touch her head. Malinda petted Katrina in a loving manner, sending the scarred lioness into a purring frenzy. Frodo grinned at the sight. When Malinda had enough, Katrina shook her head from side to side.

Katrina looked at Frodo and then back to Malinda. "I guess there is a light in the darkness after all. I didn't see it until now. She's beautiful, Frodo."

"Seems she is," said Frodo.

Just before Frodo moved away, Katrina pawed his shoulder. She whispered, "If I were you, I'd stick with this one. She may be your mate."

Frodo looked at Katrina with a shocked expression. "Thank you, I think." He led Malinda away from the cages, towards the market area of Bywater.

* * *

Early the next morning, Frodo set out from Bag End. Since very few hobbits were up at that hour, Frodo found the walk somewhat tiresome yet invigorating. He was fully awake by the time he reached Bywater. Pulling out his set of keys, Frodo unlocked the door to Scar-ra's cage first. Scar-ra looked at Frodo with a wary expression.

"Come on," said Frodo, gesturing her forward.

"What are you doing?" asked Scar-ra, as she climbed out of the cage.

"I'm setting you free. Go on now, before the Shirriffs find out," said Frodo.

"Why would you do this?" asked Scar-ra, confused.

"I'm helping a friend, or two," said Frodo, approaching Katrina's cage.

Scar-ra waited until after Frodo convinced Katrina that it was safe to come out. Katrina was wary at first, but eventually came to terms. She told Frodo, "I still have a hard time trusting you, or anyone."

"Yet I'm setting you free," said Frodo.

"Thank you, but you don't have to-"

"Nonsense. It's the least I can do to help out my friends," said Frodo.

Scar-ra told her sister, "Come now. We need to find a portal out of here."

Katrina jogged to catch up to her elder sister. "And then after that."

"We find Aslan and Melena. Maybe search the Pridelands for our sister Zenith," said Scar-ra.

"I thought Zen died in battle." Katrina stopped. She told Scar-ra, "Wait. Is this right? I thought we were villains."

"Now we're spies for the heroes," said Scar-ra.

"I thought you didn't like heroes," admitted Katrina.

"I thought you didn't like Frodo Baggins, but I can see I was wrong," said Scar-ra.

Katrina asked, out of curiosity, "We will come back here again, won't we Scar-ra?"

Scar-ra nodded. "On my word, we'll see Frodo again and I have a feeling that hobbit girl, too. Malinda was her name."

"Right," said Katrina, following her sister Scar-ra out of Bywater and into the countryside.

o-o-o

Frodo returned to Bag End several minutes later. He was met on the road by Malinda, who right away guessed where Frodo had been.

"How are the scarred lionesses? Oh, what were their names? Frodo?" asked Malinda, curious.

"I set them loose. They won't be coming back here," said Frodo.

"Why did you do that?" asked Malinda.

"Because it was the right thing to do," said Frodo.

"But Frodo…"

"No buts, Malinda. Scar-ra and her sister are gone. It was the least I could do for them. One day, you'll understand, but you're still too young to understand," said Frodo.

Following Frodo past the gate, Malinda asked him, "Will they be all right? Do you know, Frodo?"

Frodo stopped her. "Malinda, stop asking me all these questions. I don't know their fate. I only know where they were headed, and that's far away from here."

"Maybe they'll come back," said Malinda.

"I doubt they will," said Frodo.

"Frodo, they're your friends. Odds are, they will come back and find you. They care about you, Frodo," said Malinda, speaking innocently.

Frodo sighed. He nodded, feeling relieved. Taking Malinda by the shoulders, Frodo told her as they walked up the stone steps, "I'm glad you're around to tell me these things."

Malinda shrugged. She said, being modest, "I guess I know something about friendship."

Frodo allowed Malinda to enter Bag End first. The second they were inside, Frodo handed Sam the keys to the two cages.

"I set them free. I'm done raising animals, no matter how ferocious," said Frodo, serious.

"You set them free? Mr. Frodo, those two lionesses could be dangerous. We don't know what they're capable of," said Sam.

"You may not know, Sam, but I do," said Frodo. "I don't like to argue with you."

Sam said, being modest, "I don't either, Frodo." He asked, "So, now what do we do?"

Frodo looked at Malinda with wandering eyes. "We wait until Malinda is grown, before we figure out our next move."

"And when is that?" asked Sam.

Frodo sighed. "Who knows?" He admitted, "She's a lot like you, Sam."

Sam blushed. "Mr. Frodo, surely you understand she's Merry's daughter."

"I know. I was only admitting what I've seen," said Frodo.

Rosie called, "Lunch is ready!"

"Come on, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, following the children into the dining room. Frodo joined them.


	5. Chapter 4: News

References to _The Chronicles of Narnia_ belong to C.S. Lewis. References to the _Harry Potter_ books belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, all material from "Happy Feet" belongs to Warner Brothers Company and "The Lion King" trilogy belongs to the Walt Disney Company.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**News**

Elijah Molvaro observed the activity in the future Earth. He found Harry Potter without any trouble, but he also found the wizard interacting with a witch. They had children and were taking them inside King's Cross Station. Figuring there wasn't any reason to interfere, Elijah left via portal from the future Earth. He arrived in the limbo world Peradus, where he was found by a group of bears. They escorted him straight to the Animal Headquarters. Inside, he was led into a small meeting room. Melissa Snowberry was present, along with Nash Wimble, Ronnie Buckley, the brown bear Mother Sinclair, and two other bears. Two scarred lionesses were present, at which Elijah readied himself for an attack.

Ronnie stopped him with a hand. "They won't harm us. Scar-ra and Katrina are working as spies for us now."

"Ah. So the heroes needed some lackeys," said Elijah.

"Not in the most vulgar manner, but yes," said Katrina.

"Hello Coral," said Elijah.

"Elijah," said Katrina, not looking up at him.

"How's the activity over at the Wizardry World? Is Harry still with us?" asked Nash, curious.

"I watched them, even talked to Harry… they won't come anymore. If Voldemort does decide to drop in on Harry, he said he'll put a stop to it on his own," said Elijah. He changed the subject. "What's the activity over in Narnia?"

"Narnia's a dead world, or so we've been told. We haven't heard word from Aslan as of late. I suspect he's cleaning up the mess," said Scar-ra.

"And the Pevensies? What of their fate?" asked Elijah.

"Wouldn't you like to know what happened," said Melissa. It wasn't a question.

"Melissa, manners," said Nash.

Ronnie inquired, "All we know is Susan Pevensie is still alive, but for how long until she joins her brothers and sister is hard to say. Aslan told us, before he left, he would help Susan in any way."

"So Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, they're all… dead?" asked Elijah, horrified.

"It's not as if we were expecting it either," said Melissa.

"So we lost two of our strongest defenses," said Mother Sinclair.

"We're talking about wizards. I don't think their defense is the same as ours," said Katrina. She was shushed by Scar-ra. "I'm serious. At first, I thought there was something good about Harry Potter, but it turns out I might have been mistaken. I thought witches and wizards weren't good, but bad."

"Hmm. You may be right, Katrina. There was something odd about Harry Potter, the moment I saw him," said Scar-ra.

"Frodo Baggins was friends with Harry Potter and Edmund Pevensie. It'll be a sore blow to him when he finds out the news," said Elijah.

"You should add our suspicions of Harry Potter. It might convince him," said Scar-ra.

Elijah shook his head. "No, he's friends with the wizard Gandalf."

Scar-ra blurted, "Gandalf's an Istari, one of the Maia. He's in line with angels. I don't think he's a wizard."

"But most people have called Gandalf a wizard," said Katrina.

"That doesn't make him one," said Scar-ra, defending Gandalf.

Elijah said, as he left the room, "I'll inform Frodo of our findings."

"If that's wise," said Ronnie. "It's been too long since you last visited him."

"Then I'll find a way to get back to the Shire," said Elijah. "Besides, it's only been two years since I last been there, when Scar-ra and Katrina were locked inside those cages."

"You know, it's true. We do look and sound like Frodo Baggins, Elijah," said Ronnie, admitting freely.

Elijah waved before taking his leave. He was escorted outside the headquarters by the same two bears. Elijah walked first to the Shoal Docks to hear any further news from Frodo's other companions. He hoped the news was bliss, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

The Emperor Penguins finally settled down in a valley in Antarctica. Ever since the evacuation, Mumble was optimistic about helping his fellow penguins find a new, suitable place to live. He was relieved they were near the ocean, where they could catch fish as was necessary. The puffin Sven had learned his ways and was now helping the Emperor Penguins during fishing season. Erik, Mumble and Gloria's son, was growing up. His adolescent years meant learning how to fish in the ocean on his own. Just as Erik hit the water, Mumble noticed a group of all-black Emperor Penguins waddling towards the coast. Mumble approached the all-black Emperor Penguins. He wondered if their leader was among them.

"You've come a long way just to catch fish. Where's Nix?" asked Mumble.

"We've come alone. Nix wanted to swim on his own," said one of the all-black Emperor Penguins.

"Where is he?" asked Mumble.

"Mumble!" cried Gloria. When Mumble waddled towards her, Gloria said, pointing out, "Look!"

"Nix," murmured Mumble, recognizing the all-black Emperor Penguin in the water. He said to Gloria, "I'm going after him."

"Mumble, wait!" cried Gloria, only too late.

The moment after he dived, Mumble searched the waters for Nix. He found the penguin following his son. Mumble swam after the all-black Emperor Penguin, eventually finding a way to boost his speed. Mumble bumped into Nix, just before the Emperor Penguin reached Erik. Erik looked back, confused.

"Whoa, Dad!" cried Erik.

"Why are you after my son?" asked Mumble, barking at Nix.

"He's _your_ son?" said Nix, sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left us!" said Mumble, serious.

"I did leave you! I came here looking for you, but it seems your son is in the way," said Nix.

"Don't play games with me, Nix," said Mumble, following the Emperor Penguin back to the icy shore. Once he was back on shore, Mumble waddled after Nix. "Hey, come back here!"

Nix looked back, still walking. "It'll be your funeral. The second Maleficent finds out about your son and how you saved Frodo Baggins, you'll be sorry. You just wait. It will happen."

Mumble stopped in mid-step. He paused to catch his breath, while watching Nix leave with his gang of all-black Emperor Penguins. Mumble returned to Gloria, unwilling to tell her what he heard.

* * *

Three weeks passed over the limbo world Peradus. Scar-ra bided her time for the trip to the Pridelands. She knew Katrina would come along. She hoped their search to find their youngest sister would go well. Melena had her own opinion.

"If you see Zenith, tell her Melena sends her blessing," said Melena.

"But no one knows or has seen her," said Katrina.

"We'll find her," said Scar-ra.

Melena nodded. "Good luck to you both. Hopefully, you don't run into any villains." She added, thoughtfully, "If you do meet any villains, remind yourselves whose side you're really on."

Scar-ra led the way, with Katrina on her heels. The two passed through the portal, leaving the Animal Headquarters behind. They came out onto the borders of the Pridelands. So far, there hadn't been any sign of Simba or Kovu. Scar-ra guessed they were off doing kingly and princely duties, as they rightly should, thought Scar-ra. It didn't take them long to discover a lone lioness hunting her prey. Scar-ra, wary of the lioness, approached her. Katrina stayed out of the way as she witnessed a fight between the scarred lioness and the lioness. Eventually, Katrina stepped in.

"Stop!" cried Katrina. She spoke to the lioness direct. "We're searching for a lioness named Zenith. Do you know her?"

The lioness turned, defiantly. "I haven't heard that name in years."

"Oh, so you know her," said Katrina, curious.

The lioness answered, "That would be me, but I now go by Rogue." She sniffed the air. She then told the two scarred lionesses, "Come. We should get inside. Too many ears can hear out in these lands." She led Scar-ra and Katrina inside a cave. When they were inside, Rogue said, "How come you're looking for me?"

Scar-ra started, "Sis, don't you remember us? We would have dragged Melena here, but she…"

Rogue said, stunned, "Melena? It's been too long since Melena crossed these lands. Then again, she came by here two months ago. I just haven't spoken to her since we departed ways the first time. Too much has happened here, I'm afraid."

"What news have you learned?" asked Katrina. She was shushed by Scar-ra.

"Kovu is preparing to take Simba's place as King of the Pridelands," said Rogue. "It's a big responsibility, but no bigger than my task, I'm afraid. After Aslan left, he put me with the task of keeping villains from invading the Pridelands. So far, all has gone well."

"Why is Kovu taking over Simba's job?" asked Katrina, curious.

Rogue chuckled. "Well, you know how life is. Usually, there has to be someone to take over a position when an elder dies. No, it's not going to be soon, but then again how long do kings and lions last? I'm afraid that won't be an easy question to answer."

"So, Aslan gave you the task of keeping villains out of the Pridelands. That's a big responsibility," said Scar-ra.

"I've managed. Being the last born, I would think you of all lionesses would give me some gratitude of respect," said Rogue.

"If only gratitude were necessary," said Scar-ra.

"You still fight for the villains, Scar-ra. Yes, I've learned your new name and Coral's new name. You two may think you're heroes, but underneath that skin still resides a villainess… or two. You haven't learned what it takes to be heroes. It's a job you two haven't quite learned yet," said Rogue, scoffing.

"We were trapped in cages for two years. Give us a break," said Katrina.

"Cages do that to even the most terrible of creatures, I'm afraid," said Scar-ra. "It keeps us sane while trying not to go insane."

"Then I give you credit for your time and experience. You may become heroes yet," said Rogue, impressed.

Scar-ra told Katrina, "It's time to go, Katrina."

Katrina told Rogue last, "It was nice meeting you again."

"Same to you," said Rogue, watching the two scarred lionesses leave her cave in peace.

"That wasn't so bad," said Katrina, as she and Scar-ra headed for the portal.

"Yeah. If only we had convinced her to join our cause," said Scar-ra.

"She has enough on her plate, Scar-ra," said Katrina.

"Yeah, you're probably right," said Scar-ra. She waited until Katrina jumped through the portal before doing the same.

After Scar-ra and Katrina were gone, Rogue approached a water puddle inside the cave. From the water puddle came a face of the Evil Queen. Rogue spoke to the image reflected:

"They just left. Are you sure about this?" asked Rogue.

"You swore allegiance to us. We would take over the Prideland after Simba's death," said the Evil Queen. "Don't back down on us now." The image faded away.

Rogue shook her head. "This is wrong and she knows it."


	6. Chapter 5: Ten Years Later

A little note: Merry and Estella's son is canonical, even the name.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Ten Years Later**

Malinda turned around for Estella. As the years passed, Malinda grew fairer but her flaws quickly caught up to her. She was less clumsy, yet the impulsiveness remained. In the mirror, Malinda thought herself as plain. Her light blue hobbit dress and her hair tied up made her seem elegant. Still, she reminded herself of her plainness and didn't feel pretty.

"You look beautiful," said Estella.

A knock was heard at the bedroom door. Merry and Estella's son Periadoc, or Perry for short, entered the room. He had his eyes covered. While Malinda was seventeen, Perry was shy of thirteen. He had brown curly hair, much like most hobbits deemed. Even Malinda could admit she was mostly hobbitish, even if it didn't come across to some relatives.

"Can I come in?" asked Perry, entering the room. "I won't look."

Estella chuckled. "It's all right, Perry. We're pretty much done in here."

Perry uncovered his eyes.

"So, what do you think?" asked Estella, hoping to get a good reaction from him.

Perry shrugged. "She looks all right."

"And that's coming from a thirteen year old boy. I told you we shouldn't have gotten his opinion," said Malinda, a little hurt.

Estella kissed Malinda on the cheek. "Oh, you'll do fine tonight. Your cousin Frodo's coming today to celebrate your birthday."

Malinda felt butterflies rising in her stomach. Ever since her teen years began, Malinda's crush on Frodo hadn't ceased. While she was looking forward to seeing him again, she also knew, somehow, it was wrong for her to imagine being fixed up with him. After all, he was a few decades older than her and he was her cousin. That only meant that it didn't feel right.

Merry called from the hallway, "The cart is here!"

"Come on. Let's go outside and meet him," said Estella. Perry was the first one out of the room. Malinda followed at a slower pace.

Outside a house in Buckland, Malinda saw her parents greet her cousin Frodo. Perry rushed up to Frodo and embraced him. Malinda was about to turn away, thinking Frodo and Merry would discuss matters that were, once again, none of her business. Over time, Malinda simply called them "parental matters". She was called over fast by Estella and Merry, who gestured her over. She saw her father, step-mother, and Frodo were all well-preserved for their age, yet even their age hadn't changed. This led Malinda to much suspicion, but she eventually adjusted to it. While it was odd, Malinda at times wanted to say something, but most of the time let the subject drop. Malinda joined the group in moments. They were already having a conversation.

"Malinda, you remember Frodo," said Merry.

"How could I not? He usually comes at Yule, or us on his birthday," said Malinda.

"Not to mention your birthday," said Merry, serious.

"Right," said Malinda, feeling awkward.

"You forgot Sam and Pippin's birthdays, too," said Frodo.

"How could we ever forget them, cousin?" asked Merry, joking.

"Shall we discuss more inside?" asked Estella.

"Certainly," said Frodo. He eyed Malinda again, who blushed uncontrollably. As they walked back to the house, Frodo laid a hand over Malinda's shoulder, telling her, softly, "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thanks," said Malinda, unsure what else to say.

Merry asked his wife, "How many people did you invite? Do we have everyone?"

"It's a small party. I figured Malinda wouldn't want anymore guests," said Estella.

"Or she doesn't care," said Merry, concerned. He waved to his daughter, who was still be held by Frodo. He told his wife next, "Look at them. Frodo can't keep his eyes off her. Malinda's no help at all to the situation."

"Oh Merry. They're cousins. I'm sure it'll be fine to leave them be," said Estella.

"Leave them be! If Melissa were here…"

Estella whispered, "But she's not, Merry. At least let them enjoy the moment while they can. Malinda may not be of age, but she's a strong young lass. She will do fine, Merry. I've seen it."

Estella allowed Perry to step inside the house first. Frodo soon let go of Malinda, allowing her passage into the house. Estella went on inside, just as Merry grabbed Frodo.

"Don't try anything, cousin. She's my daughter," said Merry.

Frodo pushed Merry's hand out of the way. "And she's my cousin, as are you. It's only fitting…"

"To do what exactly?" asked Merry. "If Melissa knew about your flattering towards Malinda, she would…"

"So, you're still thinking about Melissa? I thought that was long gone," said Frodo, serious.

"I've seen the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. Don't think for a second that my eye isn't on you both." He added, courteously, "Please be respectful today; if not for me, then at least for my daughter."

Frodo paused. He then said, "All right, I'll try."

"Good. Now that's settled," said Merry. He followed Frodo inside the hobbit hole.

* * *

Pippin and Sam arrived minutes later. Once the two hobbits were inside the house, the party for Malinda began. There was enough food and drink for all, with snacks in-between the meals. Malinda, in hobbit tradition, passed out gifts to her guests. She waited until everyone was busy talking amongst themselves before handing Frodo his gift. When he unwrapped the gift, Frodo found a strange belt with many gemstones embedded to the leather. There was also a strange pendant with red liquid inside a small cordial, attached to a gold chain.

"Malinda," said Frodo, intrigued.

"I knew you would like it," said Malinda.

"Where did you get them?" asked Frodo, curious.

"I found them in the market one day. Some old hobbitess was selling them for a low price. I'm not sure what they're for, but she said the liquid contained in the cordial would heal victims from wounds beyond all hope. The belt is meant for some form of power, but she hoped it would be used for good purposes," said Malinda, sounding just as confused. "They seemed like something you would need."

Frodo embraced Malinda, stunning her for a second. "Thank you." After he released her, Frodo set the gifts down on the table. Frodo asked her, "Can I speak with you alone?"

Confused, Malinda nodded. "Sure."

Frodo took Malinda's hand and led her out of the parlor. They walked down the hallway, straight into a broom cupboard. There, Frodo spoke affectionately to her.

"Malinda, you know I would do anything to protect you," said Frodo.

"What do you mean?" asked Malinda, confused.

"Maia, there's something I've been meaning to do. I feel that I've waited all my life to do it," said Frodo.

"Frodo, I know it hasn't been easy and I'm sure there's going to be many occasions where we're not sure if we're doing the right thing," said Malinda, "but, through it all, we…" She was stopped by Frodo, who kissed her full on the lips. From the kiss, both Malinda and Frodo felt sparks in their hearts. They kissed for a full minute before Frodo released her. All Malinda could say was, "Whoa. I thought my crush for you was bad."

"You have a crush on me?" asked Frodo, a little surprised.

"I didn't expect it to mean anything," said Malinda, being modest.

Frodo kissed Malinda again. Their kiss this time was passionate, more so than the last. They stopped before things became too heated. Just as they did, they heard Merry's voice.

"We have to go back," said Frodo.

"All right," said Malinda, disappointed yet relieved.

Frodo held Malinda's hand as he dragged her back to the parlor. Outside the hobbit hole, Frodo could see a wounded scarred lioness. He rushed outside the hobbit hole almost as fast as Merry, Pippin, and Sam. Perry watched from the front door, as Estella held Malinda back. Frodo stopped in front of the scarred lioness, just as she collapsed.

The scarred lioness looked up, telling Frodo, "We were ambushed. The villains are coming here. They know about the girl."

"Who are you?" asked Frodo.

"My name is Jessica," said the scarred lioness. As she rested her head on the ground, a bright light swallowed her body, vanishing in seconds.

Malinda soon was able to break free from Estella's grasp. She approached Frodo in seconds, asking him, "Frodo, what was that creature?" She saw Frodo's perplexed gaze, but he hardly said a word to her.

* * *

Inside the hobbit hole at Newbury, after much consideration, Frodo and his friends finally told Malinda the story she had long waited to hear. Since Malinda already knew well the tales of Bilbo's quest and the War of the Ring, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin skipped it with some reluctance. Instead, they told of the events after the War of the Ring.

Frodo, with help from Sam, Merry, and Pippin, related to Malinda the events at the Evenshire Camp, his meeting with several heroes, some of which would become his friends, and the mission to figure out why the stars were falling. Frodo spoke of his choosing of the six companions, which Malinda grew some interest in hearing. When he got to where the quest began, Frodo spoke of how the creature named Gurgi accidentally joined in on the quest and how he escaped the scarred lions and lionesses, but that too needed explaining on what they were. He spoke of Coral and how she too ended up joining the mission as the heroes' guide.

When he came to Terrabay Camp, Frodo had help from Sam, Merry, and Pippin, who in turn explained how they ended up at the campsite and meeting heroes, a few weasels, Melissa Snowberry and her first meeting with them (Merry rightly said she was Malinda's mother, which drew great interest for Malinda), meeting Nash Wimble for the first time, and how they came to reunite with Frodo at the sidekick heroes' campsite. What that said, Frodo moved on with the story.

Frodo told little of the journey between the Silent Forest and the village of Prevale, as he said there wasn't much to tell. Once he came to the part at Prevale, Frodo went into his adventures there, of the battle that ensued, caused by the Orcs, and how he was tricked by a pseudo-Rosie into eating poisoned mushrooms. He was hesitant to tell what happened and how he survived the sleeping curse, but eventually he managed to tell the story anyway. This drew suspicion and concern amongst the hobbits, who wondered how he did best the sleeping curse the Evil Queen gave to him. Frodo continued the story, leaving the questions as they were as he did not know the answers himself, only a guess that the kiss he was given in the long deep dream may have led to his awakening. He told as briefly as he could his flight through the underground catacombs of Merswold Camp, Sauron's return, and eventual escape from the villainous encampment, and how Coral knew he needed some time to figure things out on his own accord. Of course Sam was concerned, but Frodo let the matter pass as he continued onto the second part of the tale.

As the tale continued, Frodo told Malinda of his meeting with Radagast the Brown and the red dragonoid Parker Dooley, who he hadn't seen since the Evenshire Camp (but here he was getting ahead of himself). Frodo spoke of Parker Dooley and how he helped him through a few obstacles before returning to the Evenshire Camp. That's when the battle began and ended with the heroes' flight out of the campsite. Sam, Merry, and Pippin beforehand spoke of how the Terrabay Camp had been razed, causing the sidekick heroes to depart for the Evenshire Camp.

After the heroes rendezvous, Frodo and his friends were brought, thanks to the pirate Jack Sparrow and his ship the _Black Pearl_, to the Animal Headquarters. It was there, Frodo said, everything happened so quickly. Estella joined in on the story, leading Perry to become interested. The five hobbits spoke of how they slept for twenty years, but knew little of what happened to everyone else during that time. When Malinda asked where they were, exactly, Merry and Pippin chimed in by answering that they were in a limbo world and time knew no boundaries there. Frodo explained that during their sleep, the Lion called Aslan sent the worlds into a frozen time, as he did to Middle-earth. This made Malinda understand how the hobbits were frozen in time except for those children who weren't.

When they continued the story, the hobbits spoke all at the same time, confusing both Perry and Malinda. Frodo eventually stopped his friends and, after taking another drink, told them they would speak in turns. Once they managed to get their stories straight, they told the teenage hobbits about their excavation quest to seek the Emerald Diadem. Merry didn't have the heart to tell Malinda about his first wife, now an ex, Victoria, or their firstborn son. They spoke of how they found the portals, met the strange creature named Stitch, and entered the Sheltered Caves. From there, Frodo and Merry spoke of the two final tasks they went through, before finding their friends and coming across the Emerald Diadem. Frodo, still avoiding the subject he felt he should tell Malinda, told of how the villains were eventually stopped by Aslan. He ended the tale with the heroes leaving the Animal Headquarters and returning to their lands and home worlds.

Perry chimed in, "I'm surprised you didn't write all this down. People would be interested in hearing about it."

"Some stories are best left untold," said Sam, wary.

"But the heroes and the wizard Harry Potter…"

"Periadoc," said Estella. "Wizards are meddlesome beings that don't know when to mind their own business. Most of the Shirefolk believes they shouldn't have meddled to begin with."

"Can I have a word with Malinda alone?" asked Frodo.

Merry looked at Sam, Pippin, and his wife Estella. As Frodo brought Malinda out of the room, he was grabbed by Merry, "Just don't take too long."

"I shouldn't," said Frodo.

Once Malinda was brought into her room, she asked Frodo, "I hope you're not planning on stealing another kiss, Frodo."

"I won't," said Frodo. "There's… something I need to tell you." He paused to think. "Before you were born, there's been this prophecy about you and me, possibly several but some I'm sure say the same. We're supposed to stop all evil."

"What? How does one person stop all evil?" asked Malinda, raising her voice. Frodo shushed her. Quieting down, she told him, "That's ludicrous. One person couldn't do all of that, let alone two." She was still shocked by the news.

"I know. It sounds farfetched," said Frodo. "But because of the prophecies, villains have already tried to stop me before and they've failed. They tried to kill me in the past, and I'm guessing they'll do the same to you."

"Then let's take them down, destroy them," said Malinda.

"It's not as easy as it sounds," said Frodo.

"Why not? Haven't you stopped them in the past?" asked Malinda.

"You're too eager and you don't know what you're getting yourself into. But yes, I did and so far evil still wanders across all lands," said Frodo. "Maybe one day you'll understand better. This isn't some game. Those villains will kill you if given the chance. So far, the Shire has been safe, but for how long, I hardly know. Very few heroes have passed through these lands." He told her, "I will not lose you, Malinda. I'd stake my life on protecting you."

Malinda sighed, "I know you would. I would do the same for you, if given the chance."

Frodo chuckled. "I'm glad to have a friend such as you." He said, "Hopefully, the Shire stays safe and we won't run into any danger."

"What?" asked Malinda, stunned by the news. "If villains are out there, why don't we take them down? We have the advantage."

"You're too young. You hardly know the world or its dangers," said Frodo.

"Coming from you, but I feel…"

"Malinda! You don't understand," said Frodo, serious. He paused. "I'm not going to let you go out on a whim, just because you feel it necessary to put yourself in danger."

Malinda spoke over him. "I feel that we need to find those villains and stop them." She soon had a breath to speak at last, "We need to find them, Frodo. We can't run and hide from them. They'd find us. Please believe me."

Frodo sighed. "When we hear word from another hero, we'll see what happens. For now, we stay here." As he approached the door, Frodo said, "You truly are stubborn, Maia." He left Malinda's room, with Malinda sitting on the bed alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Later that evening, Malinda found it hard to fall back to sleep. Getting out of bed, Malinda opened the door and crossed into the hallway. There, she saw a flicker of light coming from the parlor. Malinda found her way into the parlor, where she found to her surprise her father Merry still awake.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked Malinda.

Merry turned to her. "I was only resting and thinking."

Malinda joined him, taking a seat in a chair opposite from him. "Frodo said when another hero gives word, we would be traveling." She asked, "What heroes are there?"

Merry grinned. "Only the some of the best and brightest to be found. Frodo's adjusted to the fact that there are other worlds out there, besides our own. That we're not the only ones there are. It makes you wonder who else is out there."

"Do you know?" asked Malinda, curious and concerned. "Or don't you?"

"Only those who I've met. So far, there hasn't been word from them," said Merry. Getting Malinda's attention, Merry asked her, "Frodo told you, didn't he, about that strange prophecy?"

"It can't be true, can it?" asked Malinda. "I mean, who in their right mind would stop all evil? Is it possible?"

"It could be. We don't know everything," said Merry.

"Something tells me someone else knows," said Malinda.

"Malinda, it's just a prophecy. It doesn't mean it will come true." Merry told her, "You should get some sleep."

"All right. How long will you be up?" asked Malinda, standing up.

"Give me a couple of minutes," said Merry. After Malinda left the room, Merry heard a low growl. He told the presence, without looking, "You can't take her. It'll lead to an onslaught. The alarm will sound off and you'll be dead."

A gruff voice told him, "I wasn't interested in the girl."

"Then what are you interested in?" asked Merry, nervous.

The gruff voice paused. "There will come a time when the girl will be needed. In her twenties will they find her and bring her back, but she will have no memory of what happened before. She'll be a beacon to all, just as your cousin is."

"I don't understand," said Merry.

"It will come," said the voice.

Merry turned around once, but saw no one. The voice had faded. Confused, Merry told himself, "Must have been nothing." He peered at the fireplace as the flames dimmed. Merry grabbed a candle and lit it, moments before heading down the hallway. He heard footsteps coming from the end of the hallway. Merry rushed into his and Estella's bedroom, right as the pursuer vanished. Relieved, Merry went to bed, blowing out the candle.


	7. Chapter 6: New Rules

All material from "The Lion King" film trilogy belongs to Walt Disney Company. Warning: character deaths are in this chapter. Also, this is where the draft series I wrote with Parker Dooley is told in summary, but revised to fit with this story series.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**New Rules**

Elijah arrived in the Pridelands in time. Fearing someone would see him in his hobbit form, Elijah transformed into a full-grown lion. As he ran across the Pridelands, Elijah caught a glimpse of a lioness. The lioness stopped, watching him from afar. Elijah continued running towards Pride Rock, where all the animals were gathered. The mandrill-baboon Rafiki was waiting on the Promontory. Upon seeing Elijah, Rafiki made his way towards the natural-formed stone ramp, where Elijah climbed up.

Elijah asked the mandrill-baboon, "How is he?"

"You came here in time. Simba's had a good long life," said Rafiki, "as have I."

"You look decent," said Elijah.

Rafiki cackled. "Kind words from a not-so-ordinary lion. Simba is in the cave."

"What happened to Nala?" asked Elijah.

"I'm afraid you arrived too late. She took off and hasn't returned. I fear she is gone," said Rafiki. "Soon it will be Simba's turn."

Elijah and Rafiki turned as, coming out from the cave came Simba. His mane now had graying hairs. Kovu and Kiara walked on either side of him.

Simba stopped them and turned to face them. "All right, thank you for everything. This is my last walk through the Pridelands."

"Are you sure you won't need us, Daddy?" asked Kiara.

"You have to trust me. I go now to meet the Great Kings of the Past. I will not need your help, Kiara. Thank you, and goodbye." Simba then turned to Kovu. "When I am gone, you are the new king of the Pridelands."

"I'll take care of the Pridelands. You have my word, Simba," said Kovu.

Simba then approached Elijah. "You look like you have a responsibility. I hope it wasn't on my account, Elijah."

Elijah shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"You'll make a good leader someday," said Simba.

"I feel I already am one," said Elijah. "And…" He stopped mid-sentence.

The lions, lionesses, and the animals looked up at the sky, for they saw what appeared to be meteorites. When the objects landed, a great dust stretched across the landscape, hitting the Pridelands.

"What is that?" asked Simba.

"Something bad," said Elijah.

The lioness from the Pridelands cried, "The villains are coming! The villains are here! Run!"

"I'm prepared for one last fight," said Simba. He told his family, "Cover for me."

Together, the lions and lionesses made their way out into the Pridelands. The animals in front of Pride Rock spread out, allowing the lions and lionesses to pass. Rafiki shook his head, knowing it was a bad idea. To their surprise, the group coming towards them involved Scar, Zira, Nuka, and a group of rogue scarred lions and lionesses. Zira cackled as they stopped a few meters away from Simba's pride.

"Well, look who has finally worn out their years," said Zira.

"Ooh. Can we do it, Mother? Can we crush them?" asked Nuka.

"Hush, Nuka," said Zira.

Vitani stepped forward. "Mother, leave. Nuka, come and join us. The Pridelands aren't so bad."

"Hi Sis. No, I don't think I will. I died, if you remember," said Nuka.

"Enough of this," said Scar. "Time to attack them and finish off Simba."

"This is your last chance. Leave now, before more blood is shed," said Simba.

"I don't think so," said Zira.

When they gave the word, the scarred lions and lionesses charged forward. As soon as the two sides clashed, with Simba attacking as many scarred lions and lionesses as he could, Scar, Zira, and Nuka watched the action from the sidelines. Before Zira could attack Simba, Scar made his way towards the current Lion King. In one moment, Scar and Simba fought head on, stopping the lionesses as well as the scarred lions and lionesses from their fight. Scar and Simba fought hard, but in the end Scar bested Simba. Zira came in to finish the job, which Scar allowed.

"No!" cried Kovu, joining in on the fight.

In one moment, Kovu fought against his mother Zira. When they saw their advantage lost, Scar and Zira called for a retreat. Nuka slapped his sister Vitani across the face before chasing after the two. The scarred lions and lionesses retreated then and there, leaving the pride to their dying king. The rogue lioness charged towards the scarred lions and lionesses, only to end up bested herself and let to tend her wounds.

Just as Elijah finished off a scarred lion, he returned to the pride. "What happened?"

Simba said to Kovu, wearily, "You're king now. Take my… place in the Pridelands."

"No," said Kiara, unwilling to hide the tears.

"Take my place, Kovu. It was always you who would become the next king," said Simba. "I wish you luck." He drew his last breath.

Just as Elijah caught an explosion a distance away, he told them, "I have to go. Good luck to you, Kovu, Kiara." He rushed off across the Pridelands. From a distance, he could hear the lionesses proclaim Kovu as their new king. As he ran, he caught a glimpse of the rogue lioness trailing straight towards him. The moment the lioness was on his heels, Elijah asked her, "What are you doing?"

"You're going to need my help. I caused this, but I might as well help finish it," said the lioness. "My name is Rogue."

"Come on then," said Elijah. When he got close to the perimeter a short distance away, he changed back into a hobbit. He was still wearing the clothes he had on before the transformation.

Rogue asked, stunned, "You're a hobbit? What's next: the Easter Bunny?"

"My name's Elijah," said Elijah in introduction.

Rogue shushed him. "We're close." From a distance, the two could see Maleficent leaving a ship. Following her were her goons, who were carrying out a long shiny box. "They must be planning some ritual."

"All right. I'm going out there…" He was stopped by Rogue.

"What are you crazy? You can't go out there now," said Rogue.

"What would you have me do?" asked Elijah.

"Facing villains is not something I'm used to," said Rogue.

"Yet you've had a history of working for them," Elijah.

"Okay, maybe I do have some history with them. That's not going to get you any closer to them. It'll be an onslaught, a massacre. You'd be dead long before they find your body. No, they're preparing something out there. Whatever it is won't be enough to keep the lions and lionesses here safe," explained Rogue.

"Maybe it would be safer to alert the heroes at headquarters," said Elijah.

"Where is…"

"I'm going, but I'll be back," said Elijah.

"Well, good luck to you," said Rogue, snippy.

"Same to you," said Elijah in a kindly voice. He opened a portal and dived through it.

* * *

The second Elijah arrived on the ground floor of the Animal Headquarters, he was escorted by a few bears to the second floor. Since there wasn't any spirits haunting the second floor, it became another central control base for the animals. Elijah arrived inside the first control room, where Melissa Snowberry was present, along with Nash Wimble. The animals inside the control rooms were mostly made up of cats and dogs.

Melissa said, in relief, "I'm glad you're here. We've spotted some villainous activity all over the radars, on just about every world."

"What have we got?" asked Elijah.

"We've picked up some bogeys that keep landing on the different worlds," said Nash. "Each world has a single or five bogeys."

"That's not good," said Elijah.

Melissa asked a white cat, "Did you get it? Are we live?"

"We'll be up front in ten seconds," said the white cat.

"I said I would return to the Pridelands," said Elijah.

Melissa shushed him. "That isn't important. By the way, how's my daughter? I know it's been years since she's been here. I practically gave birth to her in these headquarters."

"I hardly know," said Elijah.

The screens flickered on to reveal the different maps of the home worlds where the heroes were present. Alagaësia was shown on one of the larger screens, along with Middle-earth. The map of Narnia flickered on and off, but eventually was lost from the screen.

"That's been happening a lot. It's just a curiosity that there may be no more heroes there," said Melissa.

"I'm sure that's not true. Narnia always had heroes. I wonder what happened to them," said Elijah.

"There's the bogeys. One of them just landed at Middle-earth," said the white cat.

"Right, I should go," said Elijah.

Melissa grabbed his arm. "Don't even think about it." She was jerked away by Elijah, who left as soon as he could. She noticed a bear looking at her. "Get back to work. Forget him."

* * *

Rogue turned right as Elijah returned to her side. She told him, "I see you've kept your word."

"What have I missed?" asked Elijah.

Pointing out the strange metallic devices being set up, Rogue whispered, "The villains have been building something for the past two hours. I'm not sure what they're up to, but it must be something bad."

"Maleficent's with them," said Elijah.

"You got any ideas?" asked Rogue.

"I'm thinking," said Elijah.

They could hear Maleficent tell her goons, "Why isn't it ready yet?"

"We're working on it, my lady," said one of the goons.

"Well, get to it! We don't want anyone interfering with our plans," said Maleficent.

"Someone will be interfering with them," said Elijah.

Rogue pawed his arm. "You can't go out there now. They might see you." Elijah jerked away, but felt Rogue's firm grip. "Think of what an example you'd make."

"What? Be a coward, like yourself? Not today," said Elijah, finally freeing his arm.

Before Rogue could stop him, Elijah charged towards the large starship. He pulled out his sword, moments into Maleficent spotting him. As the goons charged towards him, Elijah fought them, managing to knock down a few goons in one swing. He was eventually stopped and dragged by two Minotaurs, who brought him over to Maleficent. There was also a woman there wearing a deep red-and-black dress. The boots she wore were made from black leather.

"Well, well, I see the nobodies have decided to invade. I thought they were controlled by Organization XIII," said Maleficent.

"I know no such organization, neither am I a part of one," said Elijah.

The woman cackled. "Bold words coming from a nobody. It seems we're one in the same."

"I don't know who you are. Now let me go," said Elijah.

"Why? So you can leave and report to the heroes? I think not. The last time that happened, we lost a nobody who had similar features as you, only he wore black clothes. He didn't really give a name either, when he should have to answer my question. So, I'll ask the same towards you. What's your name?" asked the woman.

"Only if you tell me yours," said Elijah.

The woman sneered. "Well, if you must know, I am Evil and my name is only Evil. Though I used to be a good nobody, fate has a way of changing things. You see, I was born in a rural area, forced to work among the farmers that grew grains. Then someone saved me and gave me refuge. I knew not his name, only that, like your friend, he wore black clothes. He saved my life, but I never saw his face. He was a good friend until he disappeared. The villain Scar found me and gave me refuge, only if I was taught in the ways of the villains. It's a very grueling process, but one that has kept me alive all these years." As Elijah made the connection of who Evil spoke of, Evil said, "But no matter. Send this one inside our ship. I'm sure Maranguan will want to see him."

"Whose Maranguan?" asked Elijah.

"A black dragonoid, loyal to us. Although, I don't understand why he has no wings," said Evil.

Maleficent spoke, enraged, "Evil! You don't give away important information to our enemies."

"I'm surprised he's your enemy," said Evil, cackling.

A distance away, Rogue watched as the villains brought Elijah inside their ship. She cowered behind the mound, wondering what to do next. Gathering her courage, Rogue slunk across the landscape, hiding behind various boulders. Somehow, she had to get Elijah out of the ship and away from the villains, but how?

* * *

Elijah was shoved inside a tight arched cage. After standing up, Elijah watched as the two Minotaurs walked away, laughing. Thinking he was alone, Elijah sat down on the only bench available. He cupped his hands together, hoping for a miracle. He heard deep laughter coming from a short distance. Elijah's gaze turned to the only creature on that room of the starship: a dragonoid. He saw the dragonoid was red-skinned, but the skin was charred and very coarse. He had no wings, yet he possessed a tail.

The male dragonoid spoke in a deep, guttural voice. The voice sounded familiar to Elijah. "You'll never get out now. The villains won't let you."

"What do you know of villains?" asked Elijah.

The dragonoid chuckled. "I know a thing or two about them. All they care about is themselves, but as such villains are the meat of any universe. They're raw, coarse, and shed blood without mercy. Of course, that is the way things must be."

"Are you Maranguan?" asked Elijah.

The red dragonoid sneered. Facing Elijah, the dragonoid nodded. "That would be the name I was given. Years have taught me much: you can't trust no one."

"I would beg to differ," said Elijah.

The dragonoid chuckled. "As if you can. What's the use of being a hero when there's pain, suffering, no sense or purpose to live? No, being a villain's a much easier task."

"Easy or foolhardy," said Elijah.

"You use sharp words for a hobbit nobody," said Maranguan.

"I'm more than that. I may be a nobody, but I know a thing or two about trust. To lose oneself to darkness… that's just wrong," said Elijah.

"Tell that to someone who had a wife," said Maranguan, sneering.

"You were in love?" asked Elijah.

Maranguan said, "Ha! I was. Then some things happened that killed her. My wife is dead and I'm better off."

"You don't think of her? What if she's alive?" asked Elijah.

Maranguan paused. "I would be surprised if she were alive. Sadly, you can't change events."

Elijah asked, curiously, "Who were you, once?"

Maranguan said, "That's none of your business. You're a prisoner and I've spoken long enough to you. Soon the villains will take this world, along with many others. The time for tyranny has come and we're ready for it, unlike you petty heroes. You deserve what you're going to get."

Elijah, finally connecting the pieces, said, "Parker. You're Parker Dooley."

Maranguan huffed. "Do not use that name. I've given up on that name long ago."

"So, you are Parker, or were. I wondered what happened to you," said Elijah.

Maranguan, tensing up, told Elijah only this, "You stay in the cage. There'll be no more talk of something that is long past." He walked away, pushing a few orcs out of the way.

Two hours passed before rescue came. Elijah stood up as Rogue entered the ship with a woman who looked a lot like Evil, only she appeared as one of the Race of Man. She had dark brown hair and wore green camo clothes. Rogue approached the cage, just as the woman picked up the keys.

Rogue told the woman, whispering, "Hurry up, Eliza. We need to get out of here quickly."

"Who's this?" asked Elijah, as the woman worked on the cage's lock.

"I'm Eliza Dooley, Parker's wife," said the woman in introduction.

"You know Parker Dooley?" asked Elijah, curious.

"We don't have time," said Rogue. She told Eliza, "Hurry up."

Once Elijah was freed from the cage, he followed Eliza through a portal. Rogue attempted to escape but was captured by the villains. Kovu heard roars coming from a distance away. He told his wife to look after their pride as he searched for the source of the noise. When he saw the villains' activity, Kovu waited until they weren't paying attention before returning to his pride, where he reported his findings.

* * *

Arriving on a world filled with various dragon breeds, Eliza led Elijah inside a hollow cave that was deep, but filled with homey objects. Eliza asked Elijah to sit down while she worked on getting the food prepared.

"Is this world frozen in time, too?" asked Elijah.

Eliza said, "You mean when Aslan froze the worlds? Yes, we heard about that." She then said, "Welcome to the Dragon World. Very few humans live here, but those that do tend to be alone."

"What do you know of Parker Dooley?" asked Elijah.

Eliza paused. As she got around her makeshift kitchen, Eliza said, "You mean before I became an exile? Yes, I knew him when he was still good – well, I still think he has good in him. There's not much to tell of his early life."

"Tell me anyway," said Elijah.

Eliza paused again. She knew the tale well, but eventually came around to telling it to Elijah. As she set the food on the only wooden table in the cave, Eliza started the tale, "From what I've heard and from what Parker's told me, Parker grew up on this world, but he didn't know he was a nobody – in fact, when I met him, I didn't know he was a nobody either until he had the heart to tell me years later. He had parents and many siblings, but always had this yearning for adventure and to find out what lay outside this world. He was very ambitious growing up, but was also reckless."

Eliza paused to take a breath. "When I met him, Parker was an adolescent red dragonoid. He didn't like me, at first, but as we traveled he started taking an interest in me. We met a shape-shifter dragonoid, who became very cruel. Her name was Helen, but even she had her dark side. At first, she was kind and helpful. We couldn't have gotten through our first adventure without her help. She even gave me a title, before I returned home. A year passed before Parker helped me escape from the house I was living at. We went on our second adventure, this time in search of a stone. We did find the stone, but also battled Helen and her goons. Parker left that second adventure changed. Then he got a summons to head to the limbo world. Parker said he would come back to me one day and he stayed true to that promise. I trust that was when he met your friend, Frodo Baggins."

"I believe so," said Elijah.

"Well, after that short journey and escape from that camp, Parker did return to me. We stayed at the world I was living at for a time. Then someone came and told us we were nobodies. I was shocked, but Parker more so. In spite of our knowledge, Parker and I wed. We had seven children, and most of them were dragonoids, but one was a lion – yes, I know that sounds strange, but that's the truth," said Eliza.

Eliza paused to breathe. "Together, my family and Parker returned to the Dragon World, but Parker was grieved at losing the two dragonoids that raised him. Together, we went on our third adventure and ended up in a battle, starting a war. Helen the Shape-Shifter was nowhere to be found. During the war, my family participated, as did I and Parker, but Parker was starting to have ideas that would change him. Some would say he fell as Anakin Skywalker fell, but in a different way. Parker started listening to Evil's words. I tried to stop him, attempting to reach out and help him stay on the lighter path but he wouldn't listen to me. Evil attempted to kill me, obviously she failed. I heard from my lion son that he fought Parker and ended up winning, but his father was badly injured. I don't know how he survived, but he did in a morbid way. Some say he's a black dragonoid, following Evil's lead, now called Maranguan for the past twenty-some years." She sighed. "I don't know what I can do to help him. Parker's lost, as far as I can see. I don't know how he's lived for so long. Wounds like what he has should have killed him. I doubt there's any way to save him."

"There may be a way. Eliza, I noticed there was some good in his speech. He hasn't completely forgotten. There may be a way to save him," said Elijah.

"From who? Who would be so bold as to bring him back? Evil's got him in her clutches," asked Eliza, doubtful.

"Eliza, if there's a way to save him, I will find a cure," said Elijah, grabbing Eliza's hand. "You'll get your husband back."

"It must seem strange to you, to see a human fall in love with a dragonoid," said Eliza.

"That depends on the nobody. So far all I've seen is a lot of copies of Frodo Baggins and Malinda Brandybuck. Malinda's half-nobody and half-hobbit," said Elijah.

"What are you saying? That's we're mere copies of two hobbits," said Eliza.

"It's the only reason to explain it all. There may come a time when we have to return to the original host. Until then, there may be a way to save Parker Dooley, before that happens. Surely, we wouldn't want Frodo suffering," said Elijah.

"It's mad, Elijah. But even I have to admit it's worth a shot," said Eliza. "I so want to see my husband again."

"And you will," said Elijah. "I promise."

"Do you have a lover?" asked Eliza.

"I did, once, but she hasn't spoke to me in a while. I guess we go our separate ways," said Elijah.

"Elijah, if you love her, if you care about her, you will find a way to be together. You got to have hope, something that should be fortunate to find," said Eliza.

"What about you?" asked Elijah. "Or are you going to continue in your wallows?"

"Give me a reason to and I'll find Parker. If you know how to save him, let me know," said Eliza.

"I should head back to the base now," said Elijah. "Thank you for the meal."

"You're most welcome. I always have time to serve nobodies that aren't a part of Organization XIII," said Eliza. She watched Elijah open a portal and travel through it.


	8. Chapter 7: Evacuation

The battle droids come from the prequel trilogy of the "Star Wars" film series and the television show "Star Wars: The Clone Wars". Gurgi came from the 1985 animated film "The Black Cauldron".

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Evacuation**

Three long years passed in the Shire. During those years, Frodo and Malinda kept their relationship discreet, stealing kisses here and there when no one was looking. Sam grew concerned over his master's doings, sometimes asking Frodo about them. Merry also grew concerned, knowing that Malinda was spending a lot of time with Frodo or becoming interested whenever his name was mentioned.

One particular morning, Sam caught Frodo reading a letter sent by Malinda. He sat down across from him in the parlor.

"It's Malinda's reply," said Sam.

"You say it as if it's bad," said Frodo.

"Master Frodo, you spend too much time with her. Whenever she's not with you, you still think about her. You even talk in your sleep, saying her name," said Sam.

"Sam, I'm sure I don't talk in my sleep… you heard me talking?" asked Frodo, curious.

"It's not hard to tell," said Sam.

"Sam, I'm sure…" Frodo stopped the moment he heard a loud metallic sound outside. "What is that?"

"Master Frodo, shouldn't we discuss you and Malinda… where are you going?" asked Sam.

Frodo opened the front door. "I'm going to see what's out there." He closed the door before Sam had a chance to speak. He was followed by Sam outside. The two hobbits traveled down the road. When they turned towards the countryside, Frodo stopped Sam, for he had seen villains and strange machinery on the grassy area. "Villains."

A whip sounded, startling a scarred lioness. An orc bellowed, "Get back to work!"

"Hurry along now. We must keep our hobbit guests from noticing our behavior," said Maleficent.

Sam asked, pointing out a woman in a red-and-black dress. "Who's that, Master Frodo?"

"I don't know, but she looks an awful lot like Maia," said Frodo. "Come on." He and Sam snuck off down the road.

When they arrived at Bywater, Frodo and Sam approached the stables. Frodo grabbed his pony out from the stall. Sam asked him, "You're not leaving now, are you?"

"There are villains in the Shire, Sam. I think it's wise if I head to Buckland and warn Merry and Malinda. You need to alert the Shirefolk, maybe send the alarm," said Frodo.

"I'll do what I can, but where will you go?" asked Sam.

"The villains want me and Malinda dead. It's wise if we leave the Shire and…"

"And go where, Master Frodo? You won't get anywhere with these villains hanging around."

Frodo only said, clamping his hand on Sam's shoulder, "I'll see you soon, I hope." Mounting his pony, Frodo rode out of Bywater, straight to Buckland. Somewhere in the distance, the warning bell rang as did horns cry. Frodo figured the villains would be startled.

* * *

Hours passed. The machines the villains brought with them were nearly ready. Maleficent watched as large creatures they brought in the cages were dragged out of the ship. A battle droid approached Maleficent.

"The machine is ready, sir – ma'am," said the battle droid in a robotic, high-pitched voice.

"Good. Set the charges. If Sauron and Voldemort came through, we should be able to connect with the other machines," said Maleficent. She told herself, "Baggins, it's time to meet your doom." She told the battle droids, "Light them up!"

Once the machine was ready, it hummed a very loud mechanical hum. In the distance, another hum was heard, followed by a third. Maleficent cackled. She was glad the plan was set in motion on time.

Maleficent, after allowing the creatures the scent on the piece of shirt that Frodo left behind, told the beasts as the cages were opened, "Smell him out."

The beasts bellowed an unholy bellow. They charged off, at top speed, across the countryside. Maleficent felt certain they would find Frodo Baggins and catch up to him.

* * *

Frodo reached Buckland before dusk. When he arrived in Newbury, he was greeted by Malinda, who embraced him. Merry tended to Frodo's pony, moments into Malinda asking Frodo about his unexpected arrival.

"What are you doing here?" asked Malinda, curious.

"Malinda, I'm sure you'll understand someday, but we must leave the Shire… now," said Frodo.

Malinda asked, confused. "Why? What's happening?"

Estella told Frodo, as Perry came to see what all the fuss was about. "Frodo, you don't mean to take Malinda away now."

"I don't have time to explain…" Frodo stopped as he heard an unearthly bellow.

"Where is that coming from?" asked Malinda.

"Listen, if I told you it was urgent we leave, would you believe me?" asked Frodo.

"Frodo, what are you talking about?" asked Malinda, concerned.

But they had spoken too soon. Charging towards the village of Newbury were strange mutated beasts with rounded snouts. They had sharp teeth and claws, but didn't look anything friendly or familiar. They sniffed the air for a moment, as if searching for its prey.

"Frodo, what are those things?" asked Malinda, nervous.

"Merry, where's your sword?" asked Frodo.

"I'll go grab it," said Merry, charging inside the hobbit house.

"You don't have a sword, do you Frodo?" asked Malinda.

"I left mine back at Bag End," said Frodo. "I wasn't aware that I would need it."

"You weren't aware? How could you forget your sword? You're a hero, aren't you?" said Malinda.

Merry returned, pulling his sword from its sheath. The creatures ignored him and focused their charge on Frodo. The second Merry stood in front of Frodo and Malinda, one of the beasts knocked him out of the way. Merry watched Frodo struggle as the beasts advanced towards him. Using quick-thinking, Merry called to Frodo and tossed him his sword. Frodo managed to catch the sword and used it against the creatures. Malinda approached Merry, while Frodo dealt with the beasts. Frodo managed to kill one of the creatures in a few blows, before being knocked to the ground by another beast. The sword flung out of his hand and landed a short distance away from his grasp. Before the remaining beasts attacked, they stopped upon seeing a firework blow up in the sky above. This distraction was enough for Frodo to crawl towards the sword, pick it up, and stab at the next creature's head. The third beast charged towards him, but was knocked unconscious by the sword. Frodo approached Malinda, who looked dazed. Frodo handed Merry back his sword.

"Malinda, we have to leave," said Frodo, helping Malinda stand up.

Mother Nature called from an open portal, "So you must. Follow me through here and bring her along. Your sword is waiting at the Animal Headquarters."

"What?" asked Malinda, confused.

"Come on. We're needed elsewhere." Frodo turned to Merry, "Take care."

"We'll see you soon, Frodo," said Merry. He quietly told Estella a few things, before she became too panicked.

Frodo, against her wishes, dragged Malinda through the portal. By nightfall, the villains arrived in Newbury, but found two of the beasts dead. Maleficent found Merry sitting outside his hobbit house, with his legs folded.

"You won't find them. They've gone. Frodo is nowhere in sight," said Merry.

Maleficent, using magic, raised Merry in the air. "I'll believe that when I know Baggins is dead. As for his girlfriend, it won't be long until we have her in our grasp." She lowered the hobbit down forcefully.

"They're smarter than you know, and that's my daughter you're talking about," said Merry, defensive.

"All the more reason to find her and kill her before any other villain has a chance," said Maleficent. She told the villains, "Move out. Baggins isn't here."

"Yes mi lady," said the villains, following Maleficent through a dark portal.

Maleficent noticed the third beast rouse. She turned to an orc and said, "Kill this one. He's not of any use to me."

"Yes mi lady," said the orc. He slammed an axe into the third beast's head, killing it instantly.

* * *

They had just arrived at the village of Vallüs when Malinda jerked Frodo's hand off her arm. Malinda was beyond flustered.

"Frodo, tell me what is going on," said Malinda, serious.

"We have to keep you safe, Malinda," said Frodo.

"Yes, you keep telling me that, but why? Is it because of the villains, the ones in that story you told me and Perry three years ago?" asked Malinda. She said, calmly, "Frodo, you can tell me anything. I'll do my best to understand."

Mother Nature said, "We should speak in more subtle places. Out in the open is not a good idea."

"Come, Malinda. We'll explain everything to you. I promise," said Frodo.

"Frodo, wait. I know you thought me naïve when a teenager. That may be, but just tell me what's going on," said Malinda.

"If you can wait until we get to safer quarters, we'll tell you what you need to hear," said Frodo.

Malinda said, "This is serious, isn't it?"

Mother Nature cried, "Come. We need to move quickly. It's better if we talk indoors."

"Come, Malinda," said Frodo, extending his hand.

Malinda took Frodo by the hand, as he followed Mother Nature back to her house. Inside, Malinda looked in awe at the elvish designs along the walls and pillars. When the three came to the parlor, Mother Nature went to the kitchen to fetch some food and drinks. She returned to the parlor with the fresh food and warm drinks. It was after Mother Nature returned that Frodo began telling Malinda everything he knew.

"Look, Malinda, as far as things go, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me to the Animal Headquarters. It's in a limbo world," said Frodo.

Malinda said, "So everything you've ever told me was the truth. Limbo worlds exist?"

"There are many limbo worlds as there are many universes," said Mother Nature. "The one Frodo came to is inhabited by both animals and people. Sometimes heroes and travelers make their way to the limbo world."

"Why? Whatever for?" asked Malinda.

"I don't know. I only know as much as you," said Frodo.

Mother Nature explained, "Limbo worlds, first off, don't rely on time. Worlds outside these limbo pockets have a set time period, but those traveling to and from limbo worlds can either travel in the past or the present."

"What about the future?" asked Malinda.

Mother Nature said, "That's the tricky part. No one is allowed to know their own future. It would have cataclysmic results if they knew. It's better to explore the past and present than to look on your own future."

Malinda was stunned. "How does this relate to the current situation?"

Frodo grabbed Malinda's hand. "Malinda, right now we're in Valinor or at least a part of it."

Malinda said, shocked, "What – you mean we're where Elves go and where older people go to die?"

Mother Nature said, "See. I knew she would be this way."

Frodo gained Malinda's attention as he said, "Maia, you were naïve when you were a teenager."

"I'm still naïve because I'm a tween. What is this about, really?" asked Malinda.

Frodo sighed behind his teeth. "Malinda, we're in danger now. The villains want us dead because we're the only ones who can stop evil from spreading. At least, that's what the prophecy says."

"Right, the story you told me and Perry," said Malinda.

Mother Nature informed, "Frodo, there's going to be a meeting at the Animal Headquarters soon."

Frodo told Malinda, "We can talk later."

Mother Nature said, to Malinda, "Before you leave, I have something for you." She left the parlor. A couple of minutes passed before she returned with an elvish short sword. As she passed the sword to Malinda, Mother Nature told her, "This sword is called Finder. It glows green whenever something is hidden."

"It used to be my sword, in replace of Sting," said Frodo.

Malinda extended her hand to Frodo. "Well, you should have it."

Frodo pushed the sword back to her. "No, you have it. It's yours."

The three were cut from their conversation by high-pitched laughter. As Frodo stood up, a furry grey-and-white creature bounded towards him. Although the creature was familiar with Frodo and Mother Nature, Malinda had no clue who he was.

"Frodo, Gurgi is so excited to see you again!" cried the creature, caressing Frodo's leg.

"Gurgi, who sent for you," said Frodo, chuckling.

"I did," said Mother Nature. "Gurgi was in the Unicorn World for a time, but the relief is he wasn't in any danger."

"Oh Frodo should have seen Gurgi in Prydain." Gurgi swatted the air. "Gurgi saw destruction. The Horned King ravaged our home. I was saved by a unicorn called Summer. She was a nice unicorn to Gurgi. She helped Gurgi get out of Prydain."

Mother Nature sensed something in the air. "The meeting is starting soon. You three had best leave, or else you'll miss it. The meeting's at Peradus. Now hurry."

"What meeting? Where is Peradus?" asked Malinda, as she was escorted by Frodo towards an open silver portal.

"You'll see," said Frodo. He turned to Mother Nature and said, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Gurgi comes too," said Gurgi. He rushed towards the portal, disappearing in seconds. He waited until Frodo and Malinda were through before heading on through the Animal Headquarters. Malinda was stunned by the sight of the massive base.

"You'll adjust," said Frodo.

"I'm not sure I will," said Malinda. "It's so open here."

"Come on. We're probably late," said Frodo, taking Malinda by the hand.


	9. Chapter 8: Heroes' Meeting

**Chapter Eight:**

**Heroes' Meeting**

The Animal Headquarters had roughly twenty to thirty stories, but the animals there tended to lose count. Each floor was unique in its own way. As Frodo led Malinda down the fourth floor, they were greeted at times by various heroes. Among those heroes was Tony Stark, who had a few words to say. Gurgi would often catch up to Frodo and Malinda, but other times he would run ahead, giggling. Malinda found Gurgi quite amusing, while Frodo didn't mind the creature's behavior.

Eventually, Frodo led Malinda to the ninth floor, where a larger meeting room was held. Nearly all the heroes from other worlds were there, as well as the animals and people residing at the Animal Headquarters. To Malinda's surprise, Frodo's friends had also shown up. Frodo chose a seat a few rows down from the door. There, a hobbit was already sitting next to a hobbitess; the hobbit right away reminded Malinda of Frodo, whereas the hobbitess reminded Malinda of herself.

The hobbit whispered to Malinda, "I'm Elijah."

"Malinda," said Malinda in introduction.

Gurgi careened down to the rats, where the blue-grey rat Remy sat. Remy moved out of the way, mere seconds before Gurgi squashed him. However, Remy did notice Gurgi squashed his chocolate meringue pie.

"Gurgi, that was good pie!" complained Remy.

Gurgi looked himself over, before pulling the pie out from under him. He tasted what remained of the pie with delight. "It's good pie, Remy."

Remy shook his head. "Oh, will you never learn?"

Remy's dad, Django, called from lower down. "Son, why don't you sit down here! The view's better!"

"I don't want to keep changing spots, Dad! I'm a grown rat! I shouldn't have to sit with my father all the time!" called Remy back.

"Well, it's better than having you be next to that Gurgi creature!" said Django.

"Maybe someone should help them," said Emile, Remy's brother.

"Thanks Emile!" called Remy, not pleased.

Once the bears settled the crowd down somewhat, they started calling the braver heroes to discuss the situation. Frodo dragged Malinda down the stairs to join his friends. Scar-ra and Katrina were among the heroes, as was Elijah and the hobbitess Amber. In the adjacent room, there stood a large round table and chairs. On top of the table was a map and small figurines. They reminded Malinda of chess, which she pointed out to Frodo. When the group was gathered, people and animals alike, the meeting began. Melissa entered the room late with Nash, which wasn't a surprise to everyone except Malinda.

"Sorry we're late," said Melissa. "What did we miss?" Her gaze fell on Malinda, who looked confused.

Frodo told Malinda, "Maia, this is… your mother, Melissa Snowberry."

Malinda turned to Melissa in shock. "How are you here?"

"Is that all you're going to ask?" asked Melissa.

The brown bear Mother Sinclair called, "Melissa, we can discuss your parental matters some other time. Right now, we need to discuss what's been happening all across the worlds."

"Mr. Frodo and I saw the villains working on something in the Shire. It looked mechanical, something which most hobbits despise," said Sam.

"My sister's seen it too, in the Pridelands," said Katrina.

"What is causing the villains to bring in machines?" asked Mother Sinclair.

"They're panels of some kind, and I'm guessing they're the massive kind," said Tony Stark, entering the room. "When two or more are turned on, they make a ping which is how they can create barriers or teleport messages to one another. In the villains' case, and I must be the only one who did their research, they're blocking communications the heroes have in order to speak to one another. Did anyone look it up?"

"But how did the villains know where to put those panels?" asked Elijah.

"They either measured it or made an excellent guess," said Tony. Approaching Elijah and Amber, Tony said, "By the way, I love how you two are able to transform into a lion and lioness at will. It's impressive."

"Thanks/Thank you," said Amber and Elijah in unison.

"That still doesn't explain how the villains were able to block our signals. We've had no news from other heroes. Who knows who's in danger?" asked Scar-ra.

"Didn't I already explain things to you people?" asked Tony.

"And you who built a suit of iron," said Scar-ra, not impressed.

"Someone needs to go to the work shaft and fix these villains, before they block our signals further," said Mother Sinclair.

"Why doesn't Malinda do it?" asked Melissa. "Give her a job to do, instead of letting her sit around all day with Frodo."

"Who's Malinda?" asked Mother Sinclair, confused.

"That would be me," said Malinda. She asked Melissa, "What is your problem with me being with Frodo?"

"Just watch your back when you're with him," said Melissa.

"Don't talk to her like that," said Frodo, defensive.

"Please!" said Mother Sinclair. "Can we talk calmly here, before any fights start."

"Let's hope Malinda isn't like her mother," said Katrina. Scar-ra shushed her.

"Let her speak," said Kovu.

All eyes turned to the hobbitess sitting next to Frodo. Malinda spoke, bravely, "Look, you're all heroes and must have done great things so far. I'm new to this. Just yesterday, I was pulled out of the Shire and now you tell me I have to do something to stop the villains. I don't know if I can do that."

"She sounds like Frodo," said Kovu. He noticed Frodo's gaze fall away.

"What do you mean?" asked Malinda, confused.

Mother Sinclair told Malinda, "Listen, we're not asking for any favors. If you can do this, we'd be grateful. Of course, you'd be taken from your friends and family for a long time."

Malinda nodded. "If it'll help the cause, then I'll do it."

"It's settled," said Mother Sinclair. She told the nearest bear, "Take Malinda to Father Time's zone. He'll want to see her right away."

"Yes ma'am," said the bear. He faced Malinda, "Miss?"

As Malinda stood up, she noticed Frodo standing up with her. Frodo grabbed Malinda's hand. "Don't do this."

"Let me go," said Malinda.

Melissa told Frodo, "Do it, Frodo. It's for the best."

Frodo released Malinda's hand. "Just make sure to come back alive."

Malinda nodded. She was escorted by the bear towards a silver portal. The two vanished in moments.

Melissa said, after Malinda left, "It was best that you let her go. There's no point in delving in the past."

Frodo was about to throw his fist at Melissa, but retracted. He noticed Melissa automatically back off when this happened. Frodo told her, "You should be grateful nothing's happened to you, but to see Malinda go…"

"Yes, what would you have done if she hadn't left? Its better this way," said Melissa.

"I'm not sure," said Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"So, where were we?" asked Pippin, returning to the original discussion.

Frodo, after some consideration, sat back down. His mind was still on Malinda, worrying if she would be all right.

* * *

Out from the portal, Malinda saw she was inside a huge cavern. In this cavern were several hallways above. The room she and the bear were inside appeared to be a vast hall attached to an armory. Inside one of the massive pillars was what appeared to be a silver-walled room. Malinda followed the bear inside the room, where an elderly man wearing deep blue robes was looking at a couple of papers scattered on an elegant-designed table.

The bear got the elderly man's attention. "Father Time, I'd like to present to you Malinda Brandybuck. She's come to take on the job you were offering."

"Yes, I've been receiving mixed signals above, from almost all the worlds. What mischief has been happening that I wasn't aware of?" asked Father Time.

"I'm sure Malinda can fill you in," said the bear.

"I'd like to be called Maia," said Malinda, correcting him.

"What news do you bring me, child?" asked Father Time.

"I heard the heroes talk about the villains blocking signals. They wondered if you could help," said Malinda.

"Would you like a job to do, while you are here?" asked Father Time.

"I'll do whatever you ask from me, as long as it helps the cause," said Malinda.

Father Time chuckled. "You're a spiteful creature." He escorted Malinda through a secondary room. After telling the bear to wait in the first room, Father Time led Malinda back out into the hall. They entered another room, which turned out to be a highly-sophisticated room built on what Malinda thought to be magic.

"Does magic exist here?" asked Malinda.

"If you mean witchcraft, then no. We don't allow witchcraft in these halls," said Father Time. "No, there is a different form of nature that runs through these halls. Let's call it nature because this magic, as you call it, flows through everything." He pointed out several rooms as he spoke. "There are the Masters of Nature, the Guardians of the Elements, and those Keepers of Time. The Keepers of Time are the Past, Present, and Future, but they mostly keep to themselves." He looked at Malinda now. "The task I'll have you do involves keeping time accorded. You're to make sure nothing is tampered. I sense you have some form or natural ability hidden in you. This may prove well in our work against the villains. Even now…"

"The villains keep blocking our signals. We can't get through to anyone. This is frustrating," said a tall man with dark hair and wearing green robes.

"That would be Future. A modest fellow, short-tempered, but he does well making sure no one tampers with the future. The consequences are grave if that happens," said Father Time.

"Yes. Five people this week wanted to look into the future, and they all died instantly," said the Future. "Consequences, never work well for those looking into their futures."

Malinda looked stunned by the news.

"Precisely," said Father Time. "Shall we?" He led Malinda over what appeared to be a machine. "You'll work in here. If you can figure out how to get the villains' signal down and the worlds restored, we'll be fortunate."

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Malinda.

"Find the will inside yourself. I'll explain all the details to you soon. You can do this, Malinda. It's in your blood. You're meant to be here," said Father Time.

Malinda nodded. As she stepped inside the circular, cylinder, silver machine, the door slid close, leaving her inside to think over what she needed to do. Father Time did return and explain some things to her, but once he left her Malinda was left to figure out what each button and lever did. After a few clicks and pulling down levers, Malinda miraculously had the problem restored. The signals returned to most of the worlds, but there was still work that needed to be done.

* * *

Frodo waited a long time to hear any news. Suddenly the power turned on. Frodo could hear Melissa and others in the halls say they were getting the signals back from the worlds outside the Limbo World. He even heard that whatever the villains did was going down. Deciding to leave the meeting room, Frodo found his passage blocked by Mother Sinclair.

"What are you doing? I have to see…"

Mother Sinclair stopped him. "Oh Frodo, you're to remain here until told otherwise. We cannot risk losing anymore heroes."

Before Frodo had a chance to speak a word, he remembered how he forgave Gollum for what he did and how relieved he was to have been away from the madness of the Ring. Mother Sinclair spoke again, "Is that understood?"

"How's Malinda? I want to see her," said Frodo.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. Malinda now works for Father Time," said Mother Sinclair.

"Can't I talk to her?" asked Frodo, determined.

"That's out of the question. Good day, Mr. Baggins," said Mother Sinclair, serious. She closed the door in his face and locked it. Turning to a few bears, Mother Sinclair told them, "Make sure he doesn't leave." She saw the bears nod before going to the other doors to the large meeting room and locking them as well.

* * *

Frodo banged and pounded on the doors at the top of the stairs. Try as he might, he couldn't get them to open. Eventually, he sat down on the top step, panting. Just as he was about to give up hope, he saw a familiar face on the ground floor, beckoning to him. Frodo stood up and, after checking behind him, climbed down the stairs. He reached Elijah Molvaro in several seconds. After the two embraced, Elijah led Frodo past a door and down a narrow hallway. Elijah pointed out a silvery portal a short distance away.

"You'll find Malinda through there. All you have to do is think of her," said Elijah.

"Yes, I know how portals work. Aren't you coming?" asked Frodo.

"No. I'm needed elsewhere," said Elijah.

"Look, how you came back I have no idea. Just thank you for coming to my rescue," said Frodo.

"Good. Now go, before someone sees you," said Elijah.

After saying a final goodbye to Elijah, Frodo ran towards the portal. He jumped through, coming out into a large cavernous hall. All around were tall people in robes. His search to find Malinda led him inside an intricately-designed hall. He found Malinda still dressed in her hobbit lass clothing and ran up to her.

"Malinda, can we speak?" asked Frodo.

Malinda was surprised to see him. "Frodo, I'm busy."

"Please, we need to talk. The animals at the headquarters wouldn't let me see you," said Frodo.

"Then perhaps you should have listened to them, instead of coming all the way here," said Malinda.

"Please Maia, please. Let's just talk, return to things the way they were," said Frodo.

"You mean before all this happened?" asked Malinda, bewildered. "In all this time, you could have told me the truth when I was a child. Now, everything's become so complicated."

"I know it has and I'm sorry you weren't told of recent events, but that doesn't mean we can't start over and…"

"Start over? Frodo, when did we ever have a relationship?" asked Malinda. She noticed a tear run down Frodo's cheek. She paused. "Listen, I have work to do here. I have training coming up. They say I'm special, that I have these unique powers of nature. I can't have a relationship knowing that I have something important to do."

"I thought our love was important, Maia. Don't you believe in anything anymore?" asked Frodo, desperate.

"I have work to do, Frodo. I'm sorry, but this'll be the last you'll speak to me for a while. Now please, move," said Malinda.

Frodo nodded, while trying to choke back tears. "One day soon, you will have need of me. I know you will."

"You have a gift of foresight. Impressive," said Malinda, trying hard to be serious.

"What can I do?" asked Frodo.

"You can't do anything. Now leave me to my work here. We have to keep the villains at bay," said Malinda.

"Now you sound like Coral," said Frodo.

"Who's Coral?" asked Malinda, confused. Then she realized where this was going. "Oh, more secrets you haven't been telling me."

"I told you about Coral when you were a teenager. Isn't it enough that we should be together? Being apart would devastate me," said Frodo.

"Why are you so interested in me? Why is everyone interested in me and what talents I might possess? This is too much for me to handle," said Malinda, trying to back out.

"Malinda, if you…" Frodo was stopped by Father Time, who called to him.

"I guess Father Time wants to see you," said Malinda. "Excuse me." She walked away, carrying a basket full of flowers and loaves of bread.

Frodo, unsure what to do or how to calm himself, approached Father Time. He was surprised at how tall Father Time was, yet Father Time didn't mind. He led Frodo inside one of the nearest rooms, which had a symbol on the wall of an element.

"Do you know what this room is, Frodo Baggins?" asked Father Time.

"Not in the slightest," said Frodo, doing his best to recover from what happened.

"This is the Hall of Nature. It serves the Guardians of the Elements well, as each symbol represents their nature: rejuvenation, water, earth, fire, light, dark, chaos, air, plants, animals, metal, and speed. Each element has its own purpose and each is unique to the last. They all have an important role to play, to help balance the universes and the worlds," said Father Time.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Frodo, still saddened.

"Why, my boy, you're in charge of cleaning. You have to start somewhere," said Father Time. He looked at Frodo and added, "Things will get better. You'll see."

"I'm not so sure they will," said Frodo. "I just had my heart broken by the one lass I might truly love."

"Like I said, things will heal with time," said Father Time. "Now, onto what I insist you do around here. And we'll right a letter, explaining why we're keeping you here…" He went into a long winded conversation, showing Frodo the many rooms he would end up working at.

All that was on Frodo's mind was how to get Malinda out of her workaholic state, so she could see reason better. He knew he would recover from this, or so he kept telling himself, but the pain was still too strong and hard to believe what had happened. He just had to keep reminding himself to believe he would get Malinda back, but how? That remained the question on his mind for a long while.


	10. Chapter 9: A Way to Heal

Please be aware this is the last time I'm delving into the Wizardry World. So, this is the last time we'll be seeing Harry Potter in this series.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**A Way to Heal**

_Meanwhile…_

Harry Potter was having a rough day. The only bright side was that Ginny Weasley finally accepted his proposal. As he walked down Diagon Alley, Harry spotted a light coming from Knockturn Alley. He just reached one of the side streets when a spell blasted his way. Harry banked against a wall before giving chase to the wizard that cast the spell. He finally found the wizard, who turned out to be Voldemort. Voldemort saw him, cackled, and vanished into a dark portal. Harry ran until he came to the portal and vanished through it.

On the other side of the portal, Harry flew towards the ground on his side. He was back inside the Sheltered Caves. Voldemort told him, as several villains cackled:

"Harry Potter! How long it's been since we last spoke. Shame the Boy Who Lived is going to die tonight. How shall I kill you?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Tom. We don't have to fight," said Harry.

"On the contrary, we do," said Voldemort. He jetted a green spell at Harry, who cast a red spell.

The two fought for a time. Each time that Voldemort weakened, he absorbed some power from the nearest villain, weakening them but making him stronger at the same time. Harry found it nearly impossible to break Voldemort. At one point, Harry fell to the ground, his wand a short distance away from him. He crawled towards his wand and shot another spell at Voldemort, who fired one right back.

As the two fought, Melissa entered the caves via portal, upon hearing word in the Animal Headquarters that someone was inside the Sheltered Caves once again. Seeing the action displayed, and realizing she had seven wishes left, announced for all to hear:

"I wish there was some way to defeat Voldemort." Melissa covered her mouth with her hand upon granting this wish.

The second Voldemort jetted a spell at Harry, Harry cried, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Voldemort was thrown backwards. When he stood up, he tried to absorb more power into himself, but found he could no longer do so. He cast another spell at Harry, but this time failed to throw it at him, as Harry's spell moved Voldemort's spell right back at Voldemort. Voldemort was thrown backwards, his eyes dimmed. The villains cried upon seeing Voldemort's dead body. As the villains fled, Aslan approached Harry and Melissa.

"You did good, Harry, but now is the time for you to return to your home," said Aslan. He turned to Melissa, "You did good this day. You've successfully taken care of one villain, ending his reign."

"I thought Frodo and Malinda were the only ones to stop all evil," said Melissa, confused.

"Indeed, but the prophecy for them was different. With luck, they'll figure it out," said Aslan.

"I should return home either way. Now that Voldemort won't be coming back, there should be peace in the Wizardry World," said Harry.

"Indeed. You put up quite a fight," said Aslan. "Your services are no longer needed, Harry Potter."

"Thank you, Aslan, for everything," said Harry. He turned to Melissa before heading back through the dark portal.

Melissa turned to Aslan. "What's going to happen to him? Mother Sinclair went on that witchcraft is no longer going to be used in the Limbo Worlds."

"Because witchcraft is a dangerous tool, Melissa, and goes to the wicked. I let Harry Potter and his friends come to the Evenshire Camp that one time. But trust me, that was the only exception made," said Aslan.

"Other than the time we were searching for the Emerald Diadem. This was the very room where the Emerald Diadem was kept, before it was destroyed," said Melissa. "I still remember that day."

"Yes, but those were the only two exceptions when there was need of Harry Potter and his friends. The Emperor-across-the-sea used them only for the purpose of getting Frodo Baggins to the places he was supposed to go. Everything works out accordingly. Anyone who attempts to look into their future will have dire consequences. Only the past and present can be changed," said Aslan.

"I realize that. Anyone who wants to see the future never has good intentions," said Melissa. "So, what shall we do now without our wizarding friends?"

"Trust me, I did not look forward to having Harry Potter come at all to the Limbo Worlds, but now we no longer need them," said Aslan. "Let's return to the Animal Headquarters."

"Where are Frodo and Malinda?" asked Melissa.

"They're right where they should be. So far, everything has worked out according to plan," said Aslan.

"And you know everything," said Melissa.

"Not everything, dear one," said Aslan. He and Melissa disappeared through a bright portal.

* * *

_Returning to the Halls of Nature…_

Three years had passed. Because Frodo was staying at the Halls of Nature, his clothing still included a tunic and breeches, but he also had to wear robes, while being allowed to still wear tunics, vests and breeches. Malinda was also given the option to wear work dresses, which she took without question. Frodo at first chased after Malinda, which was something Malinda wasn't fond of. Eventually, Frodo backed away, making it easier on them both.

Father Time had given Frodo and Malinda separate tasks during their stay. Frodo spent much time doing tasks in the rooms where the Guardians of the Elements were located. As he worked, he couldn't help glimpsing at what the Guardians were doing. Each of their talents impressed him, making him wonder if he had something worth showing. His favorite element was the rejuvenation, the healer's element. In a way, Frodo wondered if the Healer Guardian could cure him of his wounds that remained, including the poison that Shelob the spider gave him that still wounded him from time to time.

Malinda, on the other hand, was stuck doing chores for Father Time, Past, Present, and Future. Malinda liked Past and had many interesting conversations with him. Somehow, Malinda drew a greater interest in what Past brought, and would often spend her days off finding out what Past was doing. She had an okay relationship with Present, as she would often tell Malinda stories that were in-the-moment. Malinda found herself frustrated with Future, who typically was in a bad mood. It was very easy to get Future off-track and most days, he didn't like to be disturbed. As for Father Time, Malinda had a growing father-daughter relationship with him. Father Time almost reminded Malinda of her grandfather, which was something she admired.

One day, Frodo visited the Healer Guardian, who was surprised but glad to see him. The Healer Guardian said, "Frodo, fancy seeing you up and about."

"Silvan," said Frodo. He sat down across from him.

"What can I do for you?" asked Silvan, curious.

"I wonder if you can heal me of my wounds. The Morgul shard is out of my chest at last, as I've told you – thanks to Aslan's help," said Frodo.

"Yes, that Lion told me much about your current condition," said Silvan.

"Yes. I hoped to speak with you though. Can you heal me? Your powers must be useful to help me with these wounds," said Frodo.

Silvan nodded. "Speak to me again when you're ready. I'll see what I can do, but yes there may be hope to cure you of your injuries."

"Thank you," said Frodo.

Silvan added, "Unfortunately, as you know, I cannot cure you of all wounds, such as your internal scars. Those will have to heal with time. You understand."

"All too well," said Frodo. He left the room at once.

Malinda saw Frodo come out of the First Room where the Guardians were. She looked at him once before returning to her chores. As she picked up the bread, Malinda made her way into Future's room. She wasn't looking forward to seeing him again.

"Thank you," said Future, as Malinda set the basket of bread on the table. "Looks like someone was attempting to glimpse into their future again. You know what they say: whenever someone's good intentions for the future rest, no one can hardly guess." He noticed Malinda mouthing his saying with candor. Ignoring her mouthing, Future said to her, "You can make yourself useful and get those robes to the washer. I want those looking pressed and ready to go within the month." He stopped Malinda with a final word, "And Malinda, don't be so sour all the time. Be grateful we're putting you to work."

"It's not that I'm sour, sir, but I have a lot of work to do. I just rather get it all done. I was hoping for a break, which I really need," said Malinda.

"We gave you a break a few months ago," said Future.

"Yes, but isn't it time that I get another…"

"No time, child. Work must be done all the time. No matter where it's been. If we don't keep the schedule going, the whole system can collapse. Now get on with your chores," said Future.

Malinda trembled. She picked up the laundry basket, filled to the brim with robes, and left the room. She bumped into Father Time on her way out. As she apologized and excused herself, she noticed Father Time following her.

"Don't concern yourself with Future. He's already had enough trouble with wreckers in the past," said Father Time.

Malinda whispered, once she was out of earshot of Future's room. "I know, but he can be such a pain at times."

Father Time told her, "Word is that Frodo Baggins is seeking healing."

Malinda became sour. "Is he?"

Father Time looked at her, stunned. "You aren't excited to hear your friend is going through with healing his injuries? I'm surprised at you. He's your friend."

"I have enough trouble making friends when there's work to be done," said Malinda.

Father Time looked at her with a concerned gaze. "How long has it been since your last holiday?"

"A few months ago. Why?" asked Malinda. "Look, I'm really busy, Father Time. There's already enough to do around here. I can't waste it thinking about Frodo. I'm just glad he backed off, realized there's more to life than just a simple romance."

Father Time looked again, this time stunned. "Take a few days off. We have plenty of servants who can take over."

Malinda looked shocked now. "What? But I'm happy to do as much work as I can for you. Look at how much progress has been made."

"Yes, but you would never use work as a excuse to see how a friend is doing, especially if that friend is going through healing," said Father Time.

"But Father Time, I…"

"Need the break. You work too much, Malinda. While I am impressed, you're only a hobbit and that makes you human and mortal. You simply cannot do everything," said Father Time.

"I could if I tried hard enough," said Malinda. "That's my attitude of things."

"And how many friends have you gotten in all this time?" asked Father Time.

Malinda stopped to think. "I haven't got anyone. I told Frodo there was more to life working to make a living. So that shooed him away."

"Can you be sure that was the reason?" asked Father Time. "Go to him."

"He won't accept me," said Malinda.

"Go, Malinda. Your friend is in need, and he could use all the support he can get," said Father Time. He walked away.

Malinda climbed up the stairs to the second floor. When she reached the door she was looking for, Malinda knocked on the wood. She stood there for a few seconds, but walked away, just as the door opened to reveal Frodo on the other side. Frodo called to Malinda, causing her to react and look at him. Malinda tried to say something, but ran off before Frodo had a chance to question her. Finding no reason to speak to Malinda, Frodo returned inside his room and shut the door.

* * *

_At the Animal Headquarters…_

Thanks to his efforts with helping Frodo, Elijah Molvaro's reputation at the Animal Headquarters spiraled downwards. The animals there became wary of Elijah, and even the people staying there were afraid of him. Melissa was entirely suspicious of Elijah; there were signs she was jealous of him, but she did her best not to show it.

As Elijah walked through the corridors, he spotted two lions that should not be at the headquarters. He followed them until they entered a room. There, Elijah heard what sounded like villainous voices.

"If Kovu so much as takes over the throne…" said a voice belonging to Zira.

"Nonsense. Kovu has already taken his place as the King of the Pridelands. It sickens me," said a voice that sounded like Scar.

"Ooh. Can we take care of them? Can we?" asked a voice that sounded like Nuka.

Zira shushed him. "Hush now! Some eavesdropper might hear you."

"Now don't take this the wrong way," said a voice belonging to Hades. "But these heroes, particularly that Elijah sort, are bold, brash, and entirely annoying. If there's one way to take out a hero, it's to find their weakness and clearly, Elijah has a weakness for someone he cares about. All we have to do is snatch her and weaken her. That'll show him."

"He's not a threat to us, yet," said Zira.

"Hey, don't count your eggs before they hatch. That Elijah fellow is as much trouble as his original counterpart. They're dangerous," said Hades.

"Maleficent already has a plan in motion," said Scar.

Zira turned to Nuka. "You know what to do. Find the hobbits and take them down. Kill them if you must."

"Ooh, right away Mother," said Nuka. He zoomed off into a dark portal.

Elijah backed away from the wall. He ran just as Hades threw a fireball at him. Lucky for Elijah, the fireball landed on the floor, missing him by inches. Hades threw a fit and turned red in flames, before returning to his cool, blue flame-haired self. He returned to the room where Zira and Scar were still debating.

o-o-o

When Elijah found his way back to the first hall, he was cornered by Mother Sinclair and the bears. Melissa was watching the whole scene play out, as well as a concerned and wary Nash. Elijah attempted to explain himself, only realizing it was too late to say anything.

"I just saw Hades…"

Mother Sinclair declared, "Elijah Molvaro, you're under arrest for treason, back-lashing me and few other bears, and also lying in front of Melissa."

"What? I didn't do any of those things," said Elijah, offended and baffled.

"Don't deny them. Melissa witnessed the whole thing. Surely she can testify," said Mother Sinclair.

"You have it wrong, Sinclair," said Elijah.

Mother Sinclair looked appalled. One of the bears told Elijah, "You will speak to Mother Sinclair properly."

"Then why is she accusing me of actions I didn't commit?" asked Elijah.

"Enough of this," said Mother Sinclair. She turned to two more bears, which wore police caps. "Guards, take this Halfling to the dungeons. He's done enough trouble for one day."

As the bear guards dragged and escorted Elijah down the hallway, Elijah cried, "What have I done wrong? I know I helped Frodo, but this can't be! I deserve justice and…" His screams and cries for help carried on down the hallway.

Melissa looked at Mother Sinclair with an impressed gaze. "Well played, Mother Sinclair. I just might consider you on my top five list of well-deserved animals."

"We should have given that hobbit at least five days, after the treason he did in letting Frodo Baggins escape when he was told to stay," said Mother Sinclair.

"But the lying, just to get him in trouble worse and stuck in the dungeons for a week or two? I must say I'm impressed. You're learning from me," said Melissa.

Mother Sinclair added, with a bit of flattery, "And Jack Sparrow. Sometimes I wonder whatever became of that pirate captain."

"Do you fancy him? Jack Sparrow, I mean?" asked Nash, curious but concerned for Elijah. He murmured, "We should have given Elijah a fighting chance. At least a trial."

"What?" asked Melissa, hearing every word. "Elijah doesn't deserve a trial."

"Yes, he does," said Nash.

"Whose side are you on?" asked Melissa. "If Frodo were still here…"

"But he isn't. You should be grateful we did this for you, or else you'll both be locked in the same cell as him," said Mother Sinclair, biting their heads off.

Mother Sinclair then walked away with the other bears following her. Melissa and Nash looked at Mother Sinclair leave with stunned gazes. Melissa turned to Nash, but all he could do was shrug and talk about Elijah's fate, as well as that of Frodo's fate.

* * *

_At the Halls of Nature…_

In the hours that passed, Frodo returned to the room where Silvan stayed. Silvan gave Frodo permission to be healed, which Frodo thanked greatly. He spotted Malinda walking down the hall, lost in thought. Frodo called out to her:

"I'm going to be healed tomorrow, for my injuries."

Melissa nodded. "Right, as you should." Before she walked away, Frodo stopped her.

"Come here. It would be better to have a conversation that didn't involve calling each other," said Frodo, politely.

Once Melissa reached him, the bitterness she had began to resurface. Still, Frodo asked her, "How have you been these days?"

"I'm working, at least. It does keep me out of trouble from time to time," said Malinda.

"Aren't you worn out?" asked Frodo.

"Why the sudden interest in me?" asked Malinda.

"What are you holding back?" asked Frodo. "You didn't used to be this cynical."

"A lot has changed," said Malinda.

"Wait, please stay," said Frodo, stopping Malinda again. "We never seem to talk anymore." He didn't receive a response from Malinda. "Please talk to me."

Malinda held back what she was about to say. Instead, she said, soft but polite, "All right."

"I'm going to be healed and I would like it if you would come tomorrow. Please consider this. I'd like it if you did come," said Frodo. "Please, just out of friendship."

"But we aren't friends anymore, Frodo… at least, not like we used to," said Malinda. "I'm sorry."

Frodo felt hurt. He politely told her, "I'm sorry, too. For once, I thought things might turn around, but you haven't changed. I'll see you later." He walked away, leaving Malinda stunned. Malinda stood there for a couple of moments before walking away from the sight.


	11. Chapter 10: The Healing Chamber

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Healing Chamber**

_At the Halls of Nature…_

The next morning, Malinda found herself inside the Guardian Rooms. When she came into the waiting room, right next to the healing chamber, Malinda found Frodo sitting on a cushioned chair, waiting for his time. Frodo didn't look pleased to see her. As Father Time entered the room, Frodo spoke to Malinda:

"What are you doing here? I thought you had no business here," said Frodo.

"I thought you wanted me to come," said Malinda. "So I came."

"Aren't you busy elsewhere? Don't you have more important things to do than to watch me be healed?" asked Frodo.

"All you ever ask for is healing," said Malinda.

"You naïve child," said Frodo. "Don't you understand what I went through to get this far? Don't you?!" He stood up, fuming, "I ought to put you in your place right now…"

Father Time stopped Malinda before she could fight back. He told Frodo and Malinda, "I think it's high time you two apologized and got along. It's been too long since you last spoke, let alone had a strong friendship."

"He's a nuisance," said Malinda.

"You're one to talk. Stop making up stuff about me that's not true," said Frodo.

Father Time intervened, "Frodo, Malinda, don't make me say it again." He told Frodo, "Malinda came to see you be healed. Give her credit for that." He turned to Malinda now, "Frodo needs all the support he can get, after what he's been through." He told the two hobbits, "Now is the time to make amends."

Malinda said to Frodo, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Frodo, waiting for a direct answer.

Malinda continued, "I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you lately, and in the past three years. But you could at least be less soppy when you see me."

"I'll admit I was acting naïve as well. I'm older than that. I should behave as someone with more experience," said Frodo.

An elf told Frodo from the open door, "Frodo, Silvan will see you now."

Father Time told Malinda, "You can join him, if you want. They'll allow it."

Malinda followed Frodo inside the healing chamber. In the room were many beds and a lot of herbs in vials. Frodo was told by Silvan to lie down on the bed he pointed out. As Frodo did as he was told, Malinda was given a seat to sit down. Father Time joined them a few moments later.

"I should let you know, most cases like this don't work out well. A trip to Valinor is what a person needs then, instead of this," said Silvan.

"Have you done this before?" asked Frodo.

Silvan shook his head. "Not in these extreme cases." He said, "Now, you concentrate on falling asleep. I'll be right here the whole time."

Frodo extended a hand towards Malinda. Malinda was close enough that she took his hand in hers. Frodo held onto Malinda's hand tightly, as if hoping she would still be around.

"You'll stay with me this time," said Frodo, hoping for reassurance.

Malinda placed her free hand on top of Frodo's hand, the one that held hers. "Always."

As Silvan sprinkled some herbs in the air, a few inches above Frodo's face, Silvan told the hobbit, "These will help you fall asleep faster. They're not meant to harm you."

"What are they…" Before Frodo could finish his sentence, his eyelids became heavy. He fell asleep seconds later.

* * *

_At the Animal Headquarters…_

Elijah was dragged by the bears deeper into the catacombs of the dungeon. When the bears found the cell they were looking for, a stone cavern built into a cell with a barred wall that separated the hall from the cell, they threw Elijah inside. One of the bears with the key closed the door fast and locked it good and tight. After checking to make sure the door wouldn't collapse open, the bears left the area and headed back up to the surface. Elijah tried as hard as he could to open the cell, but to no avail. He was trapped.

A voice called out to him from the shadow. "It's no use. You'll never get out."

"Who's there?" asked Elijah, cautious.

"No one you should befuddle yourself with. I am an old man," said the voice, belonging to a cell mate.

Out from the shadows was an elderly man, who looked like an older version of Frodo Baggins. Elijah was stunned to see him, recognizing him at once. The elderly man looked like he was fading away.

"Cornelius, is that you? I heard rumors about you, stories of your adventures. You're a nobody, too?" asked Elijah, curious.

"I'm one of the first nobodies that ever swept across these lands. I seem to have found myself in a sticky situation," said Cornelius.

"You're Frodo Baggins' nobody?" asked Elijah.

Cornelius nodded. "I was born right after Frodo's parents died. I had no use in Middle-earth, so I found my way to the limbo worlds. I traveled for many days and that's when I stumbled on the Animal Headquarters, before the animals took it over. I was sentenced inside these dungeons for a crime I didn't commit. I was only paying for an apple to give to a poor boy and that's when the soldiers came, told me about a crime that wasn't my own. I admit I told them the truth, but they wouldn't hear me out. They said the poor always lies to get what they want, which is a ridiculous notion. I've been locked in this cell ever since, with no way out. The animals have been harsher with the sentence and they left me here to die. It seems I am destined to be here, doomed to wait upon my last fading days, before I return to Frodo's body."

"We have to get out of here. Maybe we can tell the animals the truth. They'll have to let you go then," said Elijah.

"It's too late for me, but there may be hope for you," said Cornelius. He pulled out a rolled up parchment. "Take this and may it do you well, better than my position. Here." Using his hand, Cornelius made two of the bars looser and weaker.

Elijah was glad to see the progress, but found Cornelius was weakening, "Come on. A little more. We can get out of here together."

Cornelius shook his head. "Go without me. My end has come."

Cornelius then faded into dust. Elijah watched the dust as he flew out of the cell. Once the dust was out of the cell, Elijah unrolled the parchment, only to find some notes on the cell, what was the proper way to get out of the cell, and a scribbled message that read:

_**Aging Process for Nobodies: UNSTOPPABLE**_

Elijah, after reading the notes, found a wooden pole and hinged it in the two loosened bars. The bars soon collapsed loudly on the stone ground before the cell. Just before someone checked the cell, Elijah scrambled out through the opening and fled, hiding behind a stone wall, as the two bears sounded the alarm. Relieved he hadn't been seen, Elijah searched the dungeon for a way out and possibly a way out of the Animal Headquarters.

* * *

_At the Halls of Nature…_

_Frodo did not know how long he had been wandering in the darkness. Time seemed to have no end there. As he walked, Frodo caught flickers of images casting before his eyes. The images represented different places, and sometimes showed images of Malinda standing before him._

"_Where are you?" cried Malinda in the distance. "Frodo! Come back to us!"_

"_Malinda!" called Frodo._

_It was no use, and Malinda's voice vanished in the distance. Frodo continued to wander until he reached an area with doors on either side. A grey fog was seen in the darkness, bringing the blackened area to a grey tone. As Frodo moved through what appeared to be a hallway, he eventually came out to a wide atrium. A large statue of a Stoor hobbit catching a fish was seen standing in the center of this atrium. More voices called to him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying._

_Frodo eventually pulled open a door, only to find he had entered a cliff area. The rock walls and floor reminded him of the space he entered after leaving Shelob's lair with Sam. There, he witnessed and eventually became part of the time when Shelob stabbed him in the neck. Immediately, Frodo felt a rush of pain, returning to the darkness as the poison flowed through him._

"_Frodo, it is but an old memory," said a voice that sounded like Silvan. "Do not let the darkness take over you. Be stronger than it."_

"_Frodo, please come back to us. Come back to me," cried Malinda in the distance._

_Try as he might, Frodo felt an overwhelming sensation come over him. The poison continued to seep through him, forcing him to topple over, gasping. His shoulder wound grew painful once more. He could not stand the darkness, yet it was overpowering him. What could he do to stop the darkness? It was too powerful for him. He hadn't the will to face the darkness alone._

_Then he felt a kiss on his hand. He heard Malinda's voice, "Frodo, I love you. You can face this darkness. You've done it before, I'm sure."_

_Frodo felt a new strength grow inside him. The poison, no sooner, was out of his body. He felt freed from it. His shoulder felt better as well, as if the pain was now gone entirely. His other wounds returned, the internal ones. He nearly gave into the wounds, but encouragement outside helped him get through the darkness._

"_He's returning," said Silvan in the near distance._

When Frodo awoke, he loosened his grip on Malinda's hand. Malinda smiled at him, as Silvan whipped off the last of the blood streaming down Frodo's chest. Silvan told Frodo, as Frodo realized he wasn't wearing his tunic:

"You did well, Frodo Baggins. The wounds were deep, but now they have a chance to heal. The last of the poison is out of your system," said Silvan. He told Malinda, "Now you should leave and give Frodo a chance to rest."

"Come now, child," said Father Time to Malinda.

"You will come back?" asked Frodo, weakly.

Malinda looked at him. "When you've rested." She left the healing chamber with Father Time.

o-o-o

A few days passed. Malinda returned to the healing chamber and found Frodo moving about. He was still recovering from the day he was healed by Silvan. The moment after Frodo saw Malinda, he finished his conversation with Silvan. Frodo turned to Malinda and told her:

"Let's take a walk," said Frodo.

In the next room, the two entered a garden. There was an overlook at the underground waterfalls. Frodo and Malinda sat down on a bench, gazing out at the balcony ahead. They were silent for a few moments, until Frodo spoke:

"I'm glad you came when I was healed. I wouldn't have gotten through that without your help," said Frodo.

"It was nothing," said Malinda.

"I don't think so. You helped save me from the darkness. You admitted you loved me. Do you still hold that claim?" asked Frodo, curious.

"It was the spur of the moment," said Malinda, being modest. She admitted, "I'm glad you made it out from that. I couldn't stand watching at times… it looked painful." She paused. "Maybe I do still have feelings for you, but I can't be certain."

Frodo held onto Malinda's hand, weakly. "You brought me back. I couldn't ask for anything less from a good friend."

"We're friends now?" asked Malinda.

"I say we are. What say you?" asked Frodo.

Malinda said, "I don't have a lot of friends. Actually, I don't have any, not here."

"We can be friends again. That much is possible," said Frodo. "I don't have many friends either, but I don't mind having a few." He peered at Malinda's sword. "Why did you bring that sword with you? We're not in danger here."

"I brought this in case there's any trouble," said Malinda, tapping her sword Finder.

"You always have to be prepared," said Frodo, casually.

"Shouldn't you?" asked Malinda.

Before Frodo had a chance to speak, a loud crash could be heard in the hall. Malinda moved quickly out of the garden. Frodo lagged behind, but was eventually stopped by Silvan, forcing him to return to the bed that was his until he was fully recovered.

Malinda, meantime, came out to the First Room. As she left the room and re-entered the hall, Malinda saw what appeared to be a dark-furred lion with a dark mane. The lion looked crazed, yet ready for action. Malinda pulled out her sword from its sheath, as it glowed green. The lion cackled, giving a maddening look.

"What's the little princess going to do? Stab me with that?" asked the crazed lion, cackling. "I'd like to see you try."

"Who are you? What do you want here?" asked Malinda, bravely. She held her sword out, pointing it at the lion.

"Ooh, little princess is going to make me wallow. I'd like to see her try," said the lion.

Father Time intervened. "Nuka, this is the last time you enter this facility."

The lion Nuka paid no heed to him. "My business is with the little princess."

Malinda told Father Time, "I've got this."

Father Time, after some consideration, nodded but kept a short distance towards them. Before Future, Past, and Present could attack Nuka, as well as others present, Father Time told them, "No, stay your weapons. Malinda must do this on her own."

Nuka told Malinda, "There's a pretty price on your head, little princess. You and the Ring-bearer are going to pay in cold blood!" He lunged at her, startling Malinda.

Frodo came out to the hall in time to see Nuka land on top of Malinda, sending her on her back. Frodo jerked away from Silvan and approached the scene. He pushed Nuka off Malinda, causing Malinda to come out, looking alarmed. As hushed murmurs spread amongst the people, Malinda noticed her sword was lodged in Nuka's chest. The lion was dead. Frodo and Malinda embraced, as Malinda recovered from the episode.

Father Time told Malinda, "Malinda, clean your sword and then meet me in the Round Room." He then walked away, as Past and Present spoke. Future merely looked at Malinda as she followed Frodo to the weaponry room.

Once Malinda's sword was clean, with help from Frodo who showed her how, Malinda – after asking for directions – found her way to the Round Room. Silvan accompanied Frodo to that Room, but told him once the meeting was finished to return to the healing chamber to recover. Inside, Malinda found Father Time studying a glass orb. Father Time, once he noticed Malinda's entrance as well as Frodo's, turned his gaze to them.

Father Time told Malinda, "You have proven you are capable to take the first steps in becoming a hero, Malinda."

"What am I supposed to do now? I can hardly handle a sword," said Malinda.

"That, dear friend, is what Frodo Baggins can teach you, once he is well. For now, I'll assign you to a trainer." Father Time added, "This way, you can be prepared in case more villains come snooping in here."

"Is this wise?" asked Malinda.

"You don't have to fight, Malinda," said Frodo.

Father Time said, "That's true, Frodo. But if we are to have any chance of defeating the villains…"

"What? You think Malinda's capable of facing them. She hardly knew what to do against Nuka," said Frodo.

"Don't I have a say in this?" asked Malinda, joining the conversation.

"Malinda, you don't have to do this," said Frodo.

"What if I'm supposed to, Frodo? What then?" asked Malinda.

"You know nothing of war," said Frodo. "I've seen war. I know what it costs. True, I was outside war during my quests, but…"

"Then what makes you think you know as much about war as I do? We're in the same boat, practically," said Malinda. "You won't always be around to protect me, and there are some decisions I must do myself." She asked Father Time, "So, what has happened elsewhere that I need to know about?"

"In the past three years, since you've been here, communications made by the villains have all but failed. The worlds' connections are back up, but it seems the villains were ready and waiting for something like this to happen. Most of their machines they've abandoned, but some have chosen to stay with them. This act they performed was only a ploy. They're up to something big," said Father Time.

"And the prophecy stated that me and Frodo are supposed to stop them," said Malinda.

Father Time shook his head. Future answered, "No Malinda. The prophecy states that two hobbits were supposed to end all evil. It specifically stated a hobbit Ring-bearer and another hobbit would perform this task. That doesn't make it your responsibility, unless the prophecy was talking about you two."

"So it could have meant Sam, as the last prophecy about the Ring meant him," said Frodo. "He just won't admit it to himself."

"Whatever the case, we must hurry," said Father Time.

Frodo felt weakened and nearly collapsed. Silvan said, "I think it's time you returned to bed." He led Frodo out of the Round Room, while Malinda continued to debate with Father Time, as well as Future, Past, and Present about current affairs.


	12. Chapter 11: A Minor Setback

One of the Decepticons comes from Hasbro's "Transformers".

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A Minor Setback**

Elijah fled from the Animal Headquarters, long before he was discovered. Upon hearing the alarm, Elijah ran through a portal, back to the limbo world Terranus. At the only Nobody base, Elijah ran inside and met Ronnie Buckley, who looked surprised to see him.

"Elijah, I wasn't expecting you here for at least a month," said Ronnie.

"I know, but I had to come here. I knew here I would be safe," said Elijah. He saw a familiar hobbit woman standing behind Ronnie. "Hello Amber."

"Hello Elijah," said Amber, nodding to him.

"What news have you learned about the villains?" asked Elijah. He followed Ronnie over to a wooden table.

"The villains are relentless. We've already gotten three attacks by Maleficent this month. Captain Hook is no help. You know he imprisoned me, just because I was a nobody," said Ronnie.

"I believe the talking animals did the same to me at the Animal Headquarters," said Elijah.

"Yes, I did hear about that. It's no wonder you escaped from there," said Amber.

"We've been getting mixed signals from the Halls of Nature. The Future's noticed wormholes cropping up, where Aslan had frozen time. That's the reason Voldemort was able to find Harry Potter in the time he came," said Ronnie.

"So we have a new problem," said Elijah.

"That hobbit girl they have at the Halls of Nature, who goes by the name of Malinda, she's proven a nuisance. I already don't trust her," said Amber.

"You haven't even met her," said Elijah, chuckling.

A beeping sound was heard throughout the base. Red lights flickered on and off. Ronnie rushed over to a control panel, where one of the nobodies was working.

"What have we got?" asked Ronnie.

"I think what Malinda must have done there, at the Halls of Nature, sure stirred things up. It's worse, not good," said Amber.

"Quiet!" said Ronnie, shushing her.

"They're attacking our naval bases," said the nobody on the control panel.

"The villains must be onto us," said Elijah.

"Or something bad is invading," said Ronnie.

All the while, a miniature Decepticon made its way towards a plug. As the Decepticon charged up, it stole several files from the control panel it was hacking. The nobodies noticed this, with help from Amber, and decided to shut down the system. The Decepticon was furious, but spotted the names "Malinda Brandybuck" and "Frodo Baggins" on the site, along with their images. The Decepticon, while avoiding being hit by a weapon, fled the scene.

"It'll be back," said Ronnie, lowering his pistol.

"It stole a lot of files, Ronnie," said Amber.

"Well, get the system back online," commanded Ronnie to the Nobodies he was in charge of. He told himself, "No villains are going to be hacking in that way again."

* * *

Rogue had been trapped inside one of the villains' starships for quite some time. She was handed raw meat once a day and given some water to drink for a certain amount of time. For a lioness, she was quite famished, but also hopeful of finding a way to return to the Pridelands, her homeland. Eventually, the ship landed on a different world. Rogue overheard the orcs say the world they landed on was called the Dragon World. They left the ship to start up their machines. While inside her cage, Rogue heard the orcs being killed by fully-grown dragons, along with their machines destroyed. Entering the ship and heading straight to Rogue's cage was a human woman that the lioness recognized.

"Eliza, what are you doing here? Did Elijah escape in time?" asked Rogue.

"Elijah's been away from the Dragon World for six years. He hasn't returned," said Eliza. She managed to turn the lock and open the cage door.

"Thanks. I owe you one," said Rogue.

Eliza shushed her. "We have to escape carefully."

A dragon outside told Eliza, "The orcs are finished, madam."

An adult lion entered the ship. "Are you sure there aren't any villains here?"

Eliza introduced Rogue to the lion. "Rogue, this is my son Eli."

Eli told the two, "We have to leave… now. The dragons are going to destroy this ship…" He was cut off by rumbles. "You see what I mean?"

Once Rogue snapped out of her trance, she followed Eliza and Eli out of the ship. The last villains that were inside the ship vanished via dark portal. The dragons destroyed the ship with a roaring flame, causing the ship to explode. Eliza, Rogue, and Eli were thrown forward by the blast. Rogue collapsed on the ground, her hearing ringing in her ears. Eventually she stood up and followed Eliza and Eli back to Eliza's cave. Once Eliza helped heal herself, Eli, and Rogue last, Rogue had loads of questions to ask the two.

"It's amazing how you two stayed alive all this time. Maranguan doesn't know you're here?" asked Rogue.

Eli said, "If he knew I was still here, he might kill me. On the contrary, it'd be an awful family reunion."

"You should be grateful. Don't ever give up on your father. He still has good in him, as Elijah told me and still believes," said Eliza.

"How did my namesake come around?" asked Eli, curious.

"I just thought of it. I wanted to call you Elijah, but Parker – your father – refused. I don't know why he did that, but something about the name made him tick," said Eliza.

Rogue said, "You look like you're hiding something. Was there something you weren't telling Elijah?"

"No, of course not," said Eliza, and that was the last of that subject Rogue and Eli got out of her. "I'm relieved to see you safe."

"The villains didn't exactly treat me well," said Rogue. She said between bites, after Eliza passed her food, "This is good."

"Will you be staying here, Rogue?" asked Eli.

Rogue shook her head. "I have business to attend to back at the Pridelands. I should return there after I get done here."

"The Dragon World's a big place. I'm sure we'll find something for you here," said Eliza.

Rogue said, "No, that's all right. I should manage from here. Thank you for your hospitality, though. We'll need that in the days to come."

"Do you think there's going to be a war between heroes and villains?" asked Eli.

Rogue said, "The villains made their move and lost. Now it's the heroes' turn."

"I hope you're right," said Eli.

* * *

That same afternoon, a meteor shower could be seen in the skies. One of the meteors crashed a distance away from the Pridelands. Kovu left Pride Rock to investigate the scene. Kiara followed him, as did Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa. When the group was near the site, Rafiki pointed at something in the center of the crater.

"Do you see that?" asked Rafiki, baffled.

"What do you think it is?" Pumbaa asked.

"Eh, could be nothing," said Timon.

Kiara noticed Kovu slide down into the crater. She followed him at a cautious pace. In the center of the crater was a metallic cylinder object. Kovu jumped when the door opened to reveal a blue alien about three feet tall, with four arms and on his back were talons. He wore a red spacesuit and spoke in an unintelligible manner. When he saw Kovu, the blue alien recognized him.

"Kovu… Stitch miss," said the blue alien, rushing up to the dark-furred lion.

"Kovu, Stitch is back. What are we to do with him now?" asked Kiara.

"We'll think of something. In the meantime, someone show him to the watering hole," said Kovu, gesturing Stitch onwards.

"So, does this mean he stays?" asked Pumbaa.

"Pumbaa, he's a blue creature that looks nothing like us. What does Kovu want with Stitch anyway?" asked Timon.

"Timon, it's just until Stitch is able to leave again," said Kovu.

"Why didn't we keep him?" asked Pumbaa, curious.

"Pumbaa," said Timon, stunned.

Kovu followed Stitch and Kiara to the watering hole. As Stitch drank as much as he wanted, Kovu gave Kiara a hint that he wanted to speak to Stitch alone. Kiara understood and left the area, but not before she got a drink of water.

Kovu asked Stitch, "You were up with those stars. What did you see?"

Stitch recalled, horrified, "Stitch… captured. I was tortured by villains. They never gave me a chance to explain. I ran, boarded a ship, bolted with the meteor shower. Somehow, Stitch returned to the Pridelands."

"Why did the villains torture you, Stitch?" asked Kovu.

Stitch replied, understanding, "They thought Stitch had something they wanted. This evil woman, Evil, wanted girl, but I didn't have girl they were looking for. They tortured me for information that I didn't know. Then they saw it. They're going to attack the village in two years time! They want the girl, to get to Frodo! That's it!"

"What girl?" asked Kovu, confused. Then he remembered, "Of course, the prophecy. But why are they after Frodo?"

"Beats me," said Stitch, returning to drinking the water.

Kovu's thoughts were still on the villains' abduction of Stitch. So the villains were planning on using the girl from the prophecy as bait to get to Frodo. He thought, as he returned to Pride Rock to sleep, for a long time why that was. He dreamed of a torture session this hobbit woman with dark hair was giving to who appeared to be Frodo. Kovu roused uneasily.

* * *

Merry packed up the last of his clothes in his pack. As he snuck into the kitchen to pack up the food he would need, he was caught by surprise by Estella. Estella entered the kitchen with a knowing look in her eyes.

"You're going to visit Malinda, aren't you?" asked Estella.

"I'm going to make a stop at the Animal Headquarters first. That's where Aslan said they were going, Frodo and Malinda," said Merry. He hugged Estella. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Good luck to you. I hope you find them," said Estella.

Merry nodded. Opening in the parlor was a white portal. Merry kissed Estella once before departing. Periadoc witnessed the scene, putting a hand over his mother's shoulder. Merry waved to his family before departing.

When he came out of the portal, Merry found the Animal Headquarters with dimmed lights. He checked the armory first. There he saw Sam and Pippin staring at an elvish sword, Sting, floating above a pedestal. There was glass surrounding the sword.

"Where's Frodo?" asked Merry.

"We were about to ask the same question," said Pippin. "It's good to see you again."

"How do we get it out of there?" asked Sam.

"Oh, you won't be able to," said Mother Sinclair, startling the hobbits. "It's a shame you couldn't be here when Frodo Baggins escaped, as did your friend Elijah Molvaro."

"Where is he? Where's Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam. He was held back by Pippin.

"We're not leaving until you tell us where Frodo is," said Merry.

"I wasn't planning on you three going anywhere. If you escape, as your friends did, you'll be very sorry." Mother Sinclair then ordered her bears, "Lock this door, too! No one gets out unless told otherwise by myself or my colleagues!" After she left, the door was closed and locked.

Merry attempted to open the door, but was unsuccessful. "It's locked tight."

"They got to you, too… the bears, I mean," said Melissa, coming out from the shadows. Behind her was Nash, who remained silent and wary. "The animals have gone out of control."

"So, this wasn't your doing?" asked Merry, surprised a little.

"Would I be trapped in here if it wasn't? Although, I did get Elijah into some trouble, before his escape," said Melissa. She admitted, "Look, I still have three wishes left. I used my seventh wish to defeat Voldemort, the sixth to make me the Trick Master – similar to Jack Sparrow, the fifth to be able to cause as many pranks and distractions as I want, and the fourth to give Nash what he always wanted… a true friend, but sadly he hasn't found that person yet."

"I thought it was you, Melissa, but in order to find that true friend – and no, it's not the romantic sort – I have to dig deeper and look harder," said Nash.

"Why didn't you wish to get us out of this mess?" asked Merry.

"I didn't think of that," said Melissa. She announced, "Okay. I wish there was some way to escape this armory and leave the Animal Headquarters safely."

The wish worked, as the door became unlocked. In a mad rush, the five hobbits left the armory. Sam returned to the room and, finding a wooden mallet, smashed the glass. As he pulled out the sword, Sting, from the glass encasing, an alarm sounded. Sam ran to the doorway, making it out before the door closed. The five hobbits took off up as many flights as they could. When one way looked to have a dead end, the hobbits went in another direction. They climbed higher until they reached the top of the cliff. Before the bears caught them, the hobbits were in luck and stepped inside a starship. Melissa and Nash piloted the ship out of the limbo world Peradus.

Mother Sinclair watched the ship leave with agony. The bears trembled when Mother Sinclair returned inside the headquarters. She ordered an immediate execution for the prisoners locked in the dungeons. The bears did as she ordered, taking flight down to the lower levels of the headquarters.


	13. Chapter 12: A Changed Heart

Some inspiration for the upcoming events came from the episode "Heart of Darkness", from Season One of the ABC television show "Once Upon A Time".

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

**A Changed Heart**

A year passed. Within that time, Frodo was reunited with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Due to Melissa's efforts, Frodo thanked her. Nash asked about Elijah, but Frodo said he hadn't seen him. Malinda looked on as the hobbits talked. They eventually brought Malinda into the conversation.

One morning, Frodo saw one of the servants bring in the items that were in the Shire. Frodo had received his sword Sting from Sam. As he peered over at the objects, two in particular caught his attention: the belt and the cordial that Malinda had given to him during one of her birthdays when she was still a teenager. Frodo looked at the cordial in wonder, curious if the liquid inside could cure his internal wounds.

"Here goes nothing," said Frodo. He drank down all the liquid in the cordial.

As he capped the cordial, Frodo felt a change come over him. It seemed his internal wounds were healing, yet he felt strange. Malinda had been forgotten from his thoughts, leading his heart to become dulled. Frodo left his room and began his chores. When he came to the Guardian Rooms with a fresh load of laundry, Silvan spoke to him:

"I trust this is going to be a big day for you," said Silvan.

"I suppose," said Frodo, unsure what he meant.

"Aren't you excited? You were going to meet Malinda today, to show her…"

"Who?" asked Frodo, confused.

Silvan understood. "What did you do?"

"What? I don't understand," said Frodo, bewildered.

"Hand it over. The vial," said Silvan, extended his hand.

Frodo took out the empty cordial and passed it to the tall, robed man. "It's empty. Thanks to that healing liquid, I feel better than ever. All I know is my cousin gave it to me."

Silvan examined the cordial. "This isn't a healing cordial. Whatever was inside it has made you forgotten who you truly care about."

"I know who I care for and that's my friends," said Frodo. "I don't have any lovers."

Silvan grabbed the laundry basket away from Frodo. "Frodo, let someone younger handle the laundry."

"Why? I can do this," said Frodo, taking the laundry basket back.

Malinda entered the room. Right away, she saw the blank expression on Frodo's face. "Frodo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Frodo. He attempted to move, but Malinda blocked him.

"No, tell me. Please, I really want to hear from my lover," said Malinda.

Frodo said, "Ha! We're not lovers. If we were…" He shook the thought off. "I don't have a lover."

"Yes, you do. We're together," asked Malinda, stunned.

"Now I can see why I don't remember you. You think your charms can lure me. Please. You'll have to try something better to prove your love," said Frodo.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Malinda.

"Move," said Frodo.

"Not until you give me an answer," said Malinda.

"You always were a stubborn troublemaker. Here's a thought: jump off a cliff and see if someone saves you. Maybe then I'll notice, be impressed," said Frodo, harshly. He finally pushed Malinda out of the way, carrying the laundry with him.

Malinda asked Silvan, "What's gotten into him?"

"He drank from this cordial. Does it look familiar?" asked Silvan, tossing Malinda the empty cordial.

"Sure it does. I gave it to him on my birthday. That was a long time ago," said Malinda.

"It turns out that wasn't a healing juice. It made him forget his one true love, or that he had one," said Silvan.

"You mean me? No wonder he's behaving so differently." Malinda asked, "Can't I give him true love's kiss?"

"That only works if two people believe, and he doesn't," said Silvan.

Malinda thought to herself, "Jump off a cliff to save him." She said, "I think I have an idea, but it may not work. Looks like I'll be taking a stroll with him." She left the room, with Silvan watching her.

Out in the hall, Malinda found Frodo bringing the laundry over to one of the servants. Malinda looked down at the emptied cordial in her hand. Bravely, Malinda approached Frodo, who looked stunned to see her. His impression of her hadn't changed.

"Oh, looks whose back," said Frodo. "You come to torture me some more?"

"Why did you drink the juice in this cordial?" asked Malinda.

"I don't have to answer to you," said Frodo.

"Tell me," said Malinda.

"I thought it could heal my internal wounds," said Frodo. "There. Are you happy now?"

"Why would you want to heal your internal wounds? Those wounds make us who we are. Without them…"

Frodo scoffed, "Listen, you may think you know me, but you don't."

"Come for a walk with me," said Malinda.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Frodo.

"I hear the caves here are neat," said Malinda. "What do you say?" She added, "You used to love taking walks."

"Those are in the morning. Here, it's different." He admitted, "I haven't had a long walk in ages."

"So, you'll come with me," said Malinda, hoping.

"Maybe after I finish my chores…"

"No. We can leave right now," said Malinda.

Frodo wasn't convinced. "Why are you onto me like that? Do you think by allowing me to take a walk you can suddenly convince me we're soul mates? Nice try. Now move."

"Just come with me. You may need the walk. It could help you remember…"

Frodo grabbed Malinda's arms. "Why are you so desperate? I don't deserve this from anyone."

"What does your heart say?" asked Malinda.

"I don't know," said Frodo. "Now move, please."

"You mean you can't hear your own heart?" asked Malinda, saddened.

"How should I know?" asked Frodo. He eventually pushed Malinda out of the way, walking off in stomping steps.

o-o-o

"I don't know why he would take the juice in the cordial. He's not acting like himself," said Malinda, sitting in the tavern with Merry.

"How much did he take?" asked Merry, curious.

"All of it," said Malinda. She pulled out the empty cordial from her dress pocket. "Now I don't know what to do."

"Take him for a walk. That should clear his head," said Merry.

"Silvan, the Guardian Healer, suggested that," said Malinda. "I can't get through to him, but maybe you can convince him."

"Will he listen to me?" asked Merry.

"He won't listen to me, Papa," said Malinda.

"Maybe he's forgotten what it's like to love. Forgetting love will make a person do unspeakable things. Frodo's not one to forget who he cares about," said Merry.

"Well, he sure is acting strange," said Malinda, taking a drink.

Sam approached the two at the long bar table. "Mr. Frodo is here."

"Maybe I should go," said Malinda, about to get up.

Merry stopped her. "No. If you two are going for a walk, then it's only fitting that's how it should be."

"I was planning on going to the caves with him," said Malinda.

Merry told her, concerned, "Malinda, going to the caves is dangerous."

"I know," said Malinda. "I'm not doing this without reason."

Pippin said to Frodo, as the two chose a spot at a booth, "Of course, Frodo. Taking a walk might help ease your mind."

"Why should I care who takes me for a walk? The whole idea sounds stupid," said Frodo, complaining.

"Just consider it, Frodo," said Pippin.

Frodo looked over at the bar stand, asking promptly, "Why is she here? I'd rather not see her."

Pippin forced Frodo to look at him. "Frodo, you may not care who your friends are or whether you have a lover in your life."

"I'm not in love with anyone, Pippin," said Frodo.

"You can't act like this. Your friends notice the change, as do I. You haven't been the same since you drank that juice," said Pippin.

"That juice helped me forget my internal wounds. Clearly, I feel better without them," said Frodo.

"But you're not acting like yourself," said Pippin.

"I don't deserve to be lectured to," said Frodo.

Sam intervened. "Mr. Frodo, what brings you to this tavern?"

"I was forced to come here," said Frodo, sharply.

Sam pointed out the bar table. "Well, look, Mr. Frodo, there's Malinda."

"Are you two trying to fix me up with her?" asked Frodo, suspicious.

"Come on, Mr. Frodo. You used to love taking walks," said Sam. "You can expect to go on alone the rest of your life… at least, that's what I fantasize."

"Then your dreams are not the same as mine," said Frodo.

"Just please go on this walk with Miss Malinda. You may enjoy yourselves," said Sam, trying to sound encouraging.

"You two are supposed to be my friends. But now I see that I've been stuck with a bunch of _hobbits_ that don't know any better," said Frodo.

"Just consider it, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

Frodo glared at Sam, before heading towards the bar stand. He came up to Malinda from behind, telling her in an angered voice, "Come on. You wanted to go for a walk. Then let's go for a walk." He dragged Malinda out of the tavern. Malinda looked at Merry with concern, but Merry gestured her forward.

o-o-o

The Caves proved to be a wondrous sight. There were many rock formations with stalactites and stalagmites, some which formed natural pillars. In some areas, there were gem formations to be found in the rocks. Malinda found the Caves a marvelous sight. Frodo, on the other hand, with his heart dulled, wondered when it was time to leave. By the time the two hobbits entered a vast array of rock walkways, Frodo asked Malinda the most basic question:

"Malinda, why did you bring me here? Did you think this would make you love me?" asked Frodo, scornful.

Malinda looked stunned. "I came here because I thought a walk would do us both some good. You've changed, Frodo. Whether you see it or not, there has to be a way to cure you."

"The wounds might return if you do that," said Frodo, worried.

"Would you prefer a life if there weren't any wounds?" asked Malinda.

"The worlds would be a much peaceful place without them. So yes," said Frodo.

"You've changed so much. Why did you drink the juice in that vial? Really?" asked Malinda.

"I thought it would make the pain go away. I'll admit I don't remember you, but at least the pain is gone," said Frodo.

"I don't think it's gone entirely, Frodo," said Malinda.

The rocks shifted under their feet. Before Malinda could speak another word, the ground beneath her feet collapsed. She was lucky to have held onto the rock walkway, but she didn't know for how long. As Malinda called for help, Frodo's mind reeled in confusion. Should he save her life and return the internal wounds? He had a bad feeling the wounds might return…

"Frodo, please help me!" cried Malinda, scared out of her wits.

"Oh," said Frodo. He clambered down on his stomach, holding out his hand. "Here, take it! Come on!"

Malinda, in a nervous state, reached a hand out towards his. Once Frodo had both her hands, he helped her get back on the walkway. As Malinda caught her breath, Frodo looked shocked by what he just accomplished.

"Thank you," said Malinda, relieved.

"You're the first lass I've saved, in a long time," said Frodo.

"Really?" asked Malinda.

Frodo nodded. "I mean, maybe my heart felt something there, but I can't be sure…" He was cut off the moment Malinda embraced him.

"Thank you for saving me," said Malinda.

Frodo released his grip on her, seconds before he kissed her on the lips. The moment the two released, Frodo felt the cordial juice wear off completely. His internal wounds were still there, but his heart jumped in joy. He looked at Malinda with newfound hope.

"Maia," said Frodo, remembering her.

Malinda looked relieved. "You remember me."

Frodo nodded. "I do." He helped Malinda to her feet. "Come on. Let's leave this place, before something bad happens." He looked back as another ledge fell a distance away. Noticing Malinda's hand holding his, Frodo looked at her once before leading her back to the gem formations cavern.

* * *

A few weeks passed.

For a long time, Father Time had been keeping watch of the villains' movements. He hoped they wouldn't tamper with time, as that was his biggest concern. All the while, Frodo and Malinda's relationship mended and blossomed. The two hobbits had never been happier. Merry, Pippin, and Sam noticed the change as well, but were glad that Frodo was back to his old self.

As Frodo and Malinda spoke to Past and Present, one of Future's servants returned to them and Father Time with the latest report on the villains. While it looked like scribbled notes to Malinda, Frodo was able to read some of the writing, which appeared to him to be in partial elvish.

"The villains are attacking. We cannot stop them. Send help now," said Frodo, looking grave.

"That's not good," said Malinda.

"The villains have tampered with us in the past. This is nothing new," said Present, reading the message.

"What can we do to stop them?" asked Future's servant.

"Make sure they don't come into the Halls of Nature. If they do, it would spell bad news to us all," said Past.

"If they came here, it would not be to come after Frodo and Malinda," said Father Time.

"True," said Past, his mind at ease. Yet he felt uneasiness in the air, "The villains would more than likely find out what they could do to mess up Time itself."

"Or find a way to get their hands on Time," said Father Time.

"Why would they?" asked Frodo, curious and concerned.

"Obviously, to change their past," said Past.

"So they would have the upper hand," said Present. "If that happened, we would all be doomed." She added, "If they got their hands on Future."

"No villain is getting their hands on me. They'd be dead, long before they find out what's in their futures," said Future, peeved.

"Still, it's wise to keep a more secure watch on the Halls," said Father Time. He ordered the guards to keep a closer watch on the surroundings, both day and night.

Malinda looked at Frodo with concern in her eyes. "What do we do if they catch us? I know things now that may catch us off-guard. It'd be bad if the villains were to have that information."

"I won't let that happen," said Frodo, serious. "I won't let the villains get to you."

"I'm going to have to forget what I know," said Malinda.

"What? Maia, you can't…"

"Frodo, it's the only way," said Malinda.

"Do you remember when I forgot, just in hopes of stopping the pain? It wasn't the brightest idea I had at the time. I know that now, how wrong I was. Forgetting won't stop the villains from coming to search for us," said Frodo.

"No, but it may slow them down," said Malinda.

"They'll be after both of us," said Frodo.

"Then we need a plan," said Malinda.

Frodo looked at the scribbled message again. "This message said the villains would be here by next year. They're planning on something big, something that might whip us all out, those that are heroes."

"As long as there's a breath in my body, I won't let them come near you, or us," said Malinda.

Frodo sighed. "I wouldn't know what to do if they ever caught you."

Malinda kissed Frodo's palm, as Frodo's hand touched her face.

"You mean the world to me," said Frodo.

"And I you," said Malinda. She and Frodo locked eyes for a good long while. Then they embraced, hoping for better times.


	14. Chapter 13: The Battle for Time

The idea about hearing unicorn's thoughts actually came from Bruce Coville's book series _The Unicorn Chronicles_.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**The Battle for Time**

Sauron looked out from an overhanging. The two years were up, so now it meant the villains could strike at the worlds they chose. Sauron's mind, as well as those of the villains and villainesses, rested on one matter: get to the girl of the prophecy and stop her, while he searched for Frodo Baggins and killed him before the prophecy could come true. He was so close to the Halls of Nature. All that remained now was getting inside.

Maleficent joined him. Her demeanor hadn't changed. Although, with Darth Sidious no more, Maleficent had grown wary of whom she could trust. She turned to Sauron, voicing in the grimmest tone:

"We're ready to set out. Give us the word when," said Maleficent.

"Sneaking in will be difficult. They have guards watching every window, every crevice, every door," said Sauron. He cackled. "They're feeble attempts at keeping watch of every door is nonsense. Surely, there must be a way in that they haven't thought of."

"What about their caves? I doubt they search those," said Maleficent, sparking an idea.

Sauron understood. "Then we attack from there. Prepare to move out."

Maleficent nodded. She called to her goons and the villains, "You heard him! Move out! Find the entrance to the caves!"

The time was drawing near. He would find the Ring-bearer soon enough. Their meeting would take place once again. It was only a matter of when.

* * *

Merry and Melissa helped Malinda pack her supplies and food for the journey. Merry noticed Melissa's concerned gaze, yet he said nothing to her.

Melissa said to Malinda, "There we are. Everything's packed. Do you have the vial?"

Malinda pulled the vial out from her dress pocket. "Right here."

Melissa said, concerned, "You sure you can't stay? I could whip you up some noodles, hot chocolate, tea, warm milk, fried carrots…"

"You just want me to stay until the food pantry's cleared," said Malinda, chuckling.

"Does it show?" asked Melissa.

Malinda and Melissa embraced in a loving way. "I'm going to miss you."

"As I'm sure your brother, Periadoc, will," said Melissa. "He didn't come."

"It's best that Perry and Estella stay out of these affairs," said Merry. "We wouldn't want to trouble them in affairs such as these."

"But they will find out eventually," said Malinda.

Merry said, "I'll tell them where you are, Malinda. Your step-mother may panic, but at least they'll know you're safe."

Melissa was wary. "If safe means putting Malinda in danger…"

"Father Time found the right spot to bring Malinda, so she won't be around danger," said Merry.

"But who knows what I might run into once I'm down on the world," said Malinda.

Melissa asked, "Did Father Time tell you where he was sending you?"

"I believe the world was called Earth, or the future place that was Middle-earth. It's in another galaxy – another universe away," said Malinda. "I'm going alone in this."

"Are you sure we couldn't come with you?" asked Merry.

Malinda shook her head. "No. I'd rather do this alone. Besides, if I can handle one world, then who is to say I won't handle another? I guess you can call this my exile."

Just as Malinda embraced Melissa again and Merry following, an alarm sounded. Malinda grabbed her pack, closing it up, before following Merry and Melissa out of the suite. By the time they reached Frodo, Malinda saw they were heading towards the caves. Malinda knew then the villains had come.

"I have to leave now," said Malinda. "Aren't the ships out there?"

"It's risky," said Father Time. "But you'll have to take it."

"I'll go with you," said Frodo, taking Malinda by the hand.

Future came out with a loaded weapon. "We'll hold them off. You two go on."

"Come on, Malinda," said Frodo, leading the way.

"Frodo," said Merry, stopping Frodo in his tracks. "Good luck."

As soon as Frodo and Malinda were inside the Caves, Father Time and the hobbits searched the other rooms for the villains. The residents at the Halls of Nature prepared for battle, as they rushed to and fro to find good spots to attack head on. The alarm sounded in the Guardian Rooms, where the Nature Guardian was fending off an attack made by Zira. The villains swarmed in from a sewer vent. As the spiders came out, Sam attacked them with his sword, sending them into a flurry. He hoped Frodo and Malinda were faring better than he.

o-o-o

Pulling out the Phial, the gift he received from Galadriel, Frodo spoke words in elvish to make it light up. The Phial glowed a bright blue color, yet its light was strong enough to reveal the many winding roads and ledges of the dimmed-lit cavern. Frodo led Malinda onwards. The journey through the dark maze of stone pathways proved hazardous. The two hobbits remained silent as they concentrated on reaching the next tunnel. When they came to the tunnel they were looking for, Frodo slipped through the tunnel entrance first, before grabbing Malinda and leading her on.

Out from the tunnel, the two entered what appeared to be a large hall. Frodo backed Malinda into a wall. He put the Phial away, for the hall was lit by torches. As the villains lit the torches, they kept asking about "Frodo" and "the girl from the prophecy". One of the voices belonged to Sauron.

"How do we escape them?" asked Malinda, whispering.

"I've got a plan," whispered Frodo.

"You do? What?" asked Malinda.

"One of us has to be the decoy," said Frodo.

"Who?" asked Malinda, confused.

After some convincing, Malinda came out from her hiding spot. She called to the villains, sending them in a disarray. As the villains blocked Malinda against a wall, Frodo ran towards a metal wheel and turned it. The steam vents unleashed, leading a massive fog to enter the hall. Upon finding Malinda, Frodo pulled her away from the wall, leading her up to the second stair. They ended up lucky until one of the scarred lionesses found them. Frodo pulled out his sword and jabbed at the scarred lioness, but the scarred lioness slashed at Malinda, hitting her across the chest. The scarred lioness then took off. Frodo held Malinda in his arms, as he checked the wound. He found there were five long gashes across her chest and ribs.

"You go on, Frodo. I don't think I can last," said Malinda.

"We can't stop now," said Frodo, choking back tears.

Out from the shadows came a unicorn. The unicorn told Frodo her name was Summer. He asked for her help willingly, which she agreed to. Summer dipped her horn down to Malinda's left hand, digging the tip of her horn into Malinda's lower palm. The sensation lasted for a good moment, but when it was over Malinda could hear Summer's thoughts. Summer then gestured for Frodo to put Malinda on her back. Frodo followed in suit, before Summer flew down the corridors in search of safety.

o-o-o

The battle lasted for a good few hours. Eventually, the villains called a retreat, sending them back into the Caves. Some of the tall people followed the villains, slaying them as they ran. Although Sam was relieved, he wondered the fate of his master and Merry's daughter. Sam returned to Nash and Pippin, who looked just as grave.

"Have we heard no word?" asked Sam.

"None Sam," said Pippin.

"If they were in any other world, we would have been told," said Nash. "They're not."

"Maybe they made it out all right," said Melissa.

"Or it could be a trap," said Merry.

"It's not a trap," said Ilsa, the Frost Guardian. "Although, I do have a bad feeling. The villains must still be here."

"I should have gone with my master. Mr. Frodo needs me," said Sam.

"Sam, he can figure this out on his own," said Merry. "He doesn't always need you."

"But you know how Mr. Frodo is. He'll run into danger without realizing what he's gotten himself into. He can't do this by himself. He needs his friends. He needs to be safe," said Sam.

"And he will, dear Sam," said Ilsa.

"Miss Ilsa, I don't mean to sound brash, but you don't know what he's capable of," said Sam.

"But do you?" asked Ilsa.

"I know him better than Miss Malinda, and that's a fact," said Sam. "He needs his Sam."

"Well, whatever happens now, if Frodo and Malinda don't make it out…" Melissa cut herself off. Tears shed down her face. "No, I couldn't imagine."

"Look who has a heart," said Nash.

"I only hope they're all right," said Merry.

"They're fine. Summer the Unicorn is with them," said Father Time. "She is fine and so is Malinda. Summer is currently healing her."

"I told you this was a bad idea," said Melissa.

"Can Malinda make it out safely?" asked Merry.

"I am not one to determine the future, and Future won't talk," said Father Time.

"Oh," said Merry, downhearted. He hoped for the best, but he wondered if it was too late.

* * *

Malinda awoke hours later. She looked wearily and saw Summer sleeping. She was about to sit up when Frodo stopped her.

"Slowly, Malinda," said Frodo. "You need your rest."

"Where are we?" asked Malinda.

"We're inside a cave, hidden away from prying eyes. Summer did her best to shield this place. She also did a fine job healing your wounds," said Frodo.

"No wonder I feel so tired," said Malinda.

"Well, get some sleep. I don't know how long we can hold out here," said Frodo.

Malinda did as she was told. Soon, sleep filled her mind, eventually allowing her to drift off: _The room was dark and spacious. She didn't know where she was, only knowing there was a looming darkness surrounding her. A voice could be heard, which sounded very much like Frodo, but she didn't know if it was truly him._

"_Who are you?" asked the voice._

"_I'm Malinda," said Malinda in introduction._

"_What are you doing here?" asked the voice. The figure refused to come out of the shadows._

"_I don't know. Why are you here?" asked Malinda._

"_I'm looking for someone. Someone I love," said the voice._

"_Frodo, is that you?" asked Malinda._

"_You," said the voice. The figure came out into the moonlight. He looked very much like Frodo with the white dress shirt, brown suspenders, and brown breeches. His feet were hairy and he wore no shoes. Malinda figured this must be Frodo. "You found me."_

"_We found each other," said Malinda. Her gaze fell towards an open doorway. She followed the voices outside, where she came into and white covered hallway. Frodo could be heard calling out to her, before the door slammed in his face. Malinda continued on her way through the hallway, unsure where she was. All she knew was she had to get her mother out of the hallway and onto freedom…_

Malinda awoke in a state of confusion. What did the dream mean, and how come she left Frodo in the darkened room? From where she lay, Malinda saw Frodo keeping watch. Summer was just awakening, fully recovered from her healing Malinda. The unicorn stood up, walking over to the cave's entrance with a worried glance. Malinda sat up, only to meet Frodo's gaze. He looked as though he hadn't slept a wink.

"You should get some sleep," said Malinda.

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm concerned about," said Frodo.

"Frodo," said Malinda, serious. "I'll keep watch."

"No, I can do it. I'm well rested. You two need your sleep," said Summer.

"I've had my fill," said Malinda. She caught Summer's gaze. "Maybe a couple more hours would be fine." As she laid down to sleep, she noticed a blanket covering her. She looked up to see Frodo, moments before he lay next to her. "You're too close."

Frodo murmured in her ear. "For what it's worth, I'd rather be with you than anyone else."

"Why me? After that episode I pulled a couple of years ago, you deserve someone better," said Malinda.

"Who? I don't see anyone else. I haven't for years, because there isn't anyone else," said Frodo, admitting truthfully.

"How can you be sure?" asked Malinda, as sleep started to come over her.

Frodo kissed her on the cheek. "I know in my heart I found the right lass. I won't lose you again after this. I'll find a way back to you. I promise. You won't be alone."

"That's nice to hear," said Malinda.

Frodo chuckled under his breath as Malinda drifted off to sleep. Resting his arms around Malinda, Frodo soon joined her in sleep. Summer looked at the two with a serene feeling. Somehow, she knew love was in the air, but could see something more between the two. She already knew Frodo had a strong friendship with Sam. So, was it possible for him to also have a strong relationship? She had a feeling the answer was right in front of her, as she returned to keeping watch of the surroundings.

* * *

Inside the Halls of Nature, Father Time ordered battalions of guards to search the Caves for the villains. They had won the battle, but the work was not done. Sam became ever concerned for his master, and Merry noticed.

"They'll be fine, Sam," said Merry.

"I'm not so sure," said Sam. "I can't find rest until I know Mr. Frodo has returned."

"Then we must wait," said Merry.

"Merry, I think you need to see this," said Pippin.

Sam continued to stare at the Caves, until he asked to join the guards. Father Time rejected this idea, reminding Sam that they needed to hear word from the unicorn that came first, before finding out anything. Sam was baffled, but he obeyed the command. This only made him more worried. He hoped that Frodo was all right, but also for Malinda. Somehow, he knew Miss Malinda was right for Mr. Frodo. He realized that only too late.

* * *

Frodo awoke minutes before Malinda. Standing up, Frodo approached Summer, who looked like she was nodding off. Frodo patted Summer across the shoulders, alerting the unicorn at once.

"Get some sleep," said Frodo.

Summer shook her head. "I can't sleep. Not until it's safe to move out."

"You'll slow us down," said Frodo. "I can take the watch from here."

Summer looked back, just as Malinda awoke. "Your girlfriend's awake."

"What?" asked Frodo.

Summer chuckled, "It's a modern expression for a boy having a lover in a girl."

"Oh," said Frodo.

Malinda asked, whispering, "When can we move out?"

Summer stopped them. "Wait… now." She charged out of the cave. She stopped and looked back at Frodo and Malinda, who wondered which way to go. "Come on."

"I know the way back," said Frodo.

"We're supposed to go back to Father Time," said Summer.

"Not Malinda," said Frodo. He turned to Malinda, then back to Summer. "Listen, I'll take Malinda to the ships. You go back to Father Time if you want."

"No, I'm coming with you," said Summer. Upon hearing voices, Summer told the two hobbits, "I know the way. It's this way. Hurry."

Frodo reluctantly followed the unicorn through the tunnels. He dragged Malinda with him. Eventually, after what felt like several minutes, Frodo, Malinda, and Summer reached the first hangar of the Caves. Already, there was water rising. Frodo reached one of the small metallic wheels and turned it. The water lowered when he did this, but the foggy steam remained. Frodo led Malinda towards one of the landing pads. They stopped when they saw Summer wasn't following.

"You're not coming?" asked Frodo.

"Summer," said Malinda.

"I have business to attend to back at my home world. You two go on," said Summer.

"I'm going to miss you," said Frodo. "Thank you for your help."

Summer nodded. She then took a white portal out of the hangar. Frodo followed Malinda on to the landing pad. As a strange starship arrived and landed, Malinda pulled out the vial filled with the forgetful potion.

"You'd better go," said Malinda.

"No. Not until I see you off," said Frodo.

Malinda glanced up at him. "We will see each other again."

"We will. I promise. I will find a way back to you, Maia," said Frodo.

"I might go by a different name when we meet again," said Malinda.

"Then I'll learn that new name you're given," said Frodo.

Frodo embraced Malinda and kissed her on the lips. Once he released Malinda, Frodo backed away. Malinda looked at the vial and uncorked it. The last she did was drink the liquid in the vial. As she did, her mind felt erased of everything, including what she wanted to make sure not to tell the villains. So far, the plan worked but with a steep price.

_End of Part 1_


	15. Teaser: Aftershock

I'll inform you, the readers, now that Malinda Brandybuck is a self-insert. So far, if you haven't noticed the self-insert, then that means I'm doing my job in focusing on the story and not the character. Still, I have some work to do to keep the story in a natural setting. But for privacy purposes, at this point, I'm sticking with my pen name because we are moving onto the present and recent events.

This chapter is told in the first-person perspective, obviously.

* * *

**Teaser:**

**Aftershock**

_It's hard to tell what happened next…_

_Was I captured by aliens, stolen away on their ship to be experimented on?_

_Did I meet Stitch, while I was there?_

_Did Frodo return safely to Father Time and his hobbit friends?_

_No one knows for sure, and I don't have any memory of what happened, that led to my entrance into Earth…_

_What I do remember, before my birth, was falling from space towards North America…_

_Then there was nothing but black…_

_Quite a shame I don't remember much, other than liking the black void before me…_

_I do remember someone talking with me…_

_Who was he? Where did he come from? His voice sounded an awful lot like Frodo's voice, even though I didn't know it then…_

_Then I heard a scream, and nearly thought it was my scream but it wasn't…_

I don't remember seeing my parents. Just this bright light. Then there was nothing but black. That's the way the darkness came for a time, but I have a good memory to remember certain events in my life. As for my name: it's Aria Breuer and yes my memory was just like that. What followed afterwards was a bunch of events that doesn't lead into this story, but affected my life. Basically, I've been led on this small journey to discovery that I'm always going to be followed by Frodo and his friends. How they found me and what happened afterwards is a story on its own, but let's return to the story currently being told. I'll come in when the story wants me.


	16. Chapter 14: A Cordial of Flowers

From this point on, the story will be structured differently, as I said in the Prologue. This time, we have the first-person perspective told from my point-of-view. We'll return to the third-person perspective on the other characters, depending on who's talking. As for Maleficent, the wings came from the 2014 Disney live-action film remake "Maleficent".

Before reading the chapter, if you the readers want, feel free to play the trailer music "World Collapsing" by Riptide Music and Danny Cocke.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**A Cordial of Flowers**

_Twenty-Four Years Later…_

Evil looked out the window. Her dark tower had survived from the last couple of battles laid. She had seen deserters from the scarred lions and lionesses. Those that were captured were sent to the dungeons. They wouldn't escape as Ronnie Buckley did, but those that did were killed on the spot. The scarred lion Tack managed to keep his place, but he was sent down to the deeper dungeon just in case. Evil's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scarred lioness, who looked exhausted.

"I thought I told you to stay with the others, Scar-ra," said Evil.

"Maleficent wants a word with you," said Scar-ra.

Evil looked at her now. "If it's important. I heard a rumor her power is waning. Tell me if that's incorrect."

"I don't know what you mean," said Scar-ra.

Evil sighed. "No, I figured you wouldn't." She left the top room, storming off.

Scar-ra followed the woman down to the ground floor. "Evil, are you sure about this? Maleficent may not be in the mood…"

"Quiet," said Evil. She approached Maleficent, who looked like she had brown wings perched across her back. Maleficent did not look in the mood to speak to her. "Well Maleficent, word is you've gone soft."

"I can assure you, I haven't," said Maleficent.

"Really? Then how do you explain your injuries?" asked Evil. She grabbed one of Maleficent's wings in a fiery manner. Maleficent screeched in pain. Evil threatened, softly, "If I have to hear one more word about you and Jareth, I might assume you weren't doing your job. We were supposed to get rid of the girl, when there was still a chance. You were supposed to take care of her, as was Sauron."

"Oh, she got away?" asked Maleficent, openly mocking.

"Oh, don't play games with me. Her betrothed, Frodo Baggins, is also missing. Thankfully, I found the girl, even though she's still a tween," said Evil.

"I can assure you, I will find the girl," said Maleficent.

Evil shook her head. "I doubt you will. You and that bird Diablo. You won't risk it."

"Have you ever considered this whole quest for vengeance is wrong?" asked Maleficent.

"See? I told you… you've gone soft," said Evil. She turned to Scar-ra, ordering her, "Scar-ra, send your best battalion of scarred lionesses, and bring your sister Katrina. I think it's time to give Malinda the message… oh wait, her name is now Aria. Get there first before Sauron."

"First?" asked Scar-ra, confused.

Evil said, "Sauron may be after Frodo Baggins, but he's also aware of the girl of the prophecy. If he gets his hands on her, we won't. Now move." After forcing the scarred lioness out of her dark tower, Evil glanced at Maleficent. "Your services are no longer required."

"If the Ring-bearer and his dame are going to stop all evil, then let them," said Maleficent.

Evil huffed. "And destroy any chances for revenge, I don't think so. The time to stop that girl is now. I don't care if I have to send an entire regiment. That girl is mine, as is her muse." She walked away, ordering a soldier to come with her.

Maleficent looked on. True, since the last battle, things had changed, but so had she. Maleficent witnessed so many villains killed, but was surprised at how Frodo had given mercy to one of her goons. How could she fight him? She was merely observing him now, seeing what else the Ring-bearer was capable of doing. She was still a villain through and through, but something in her led her to belief there may be hope for villains to become heroic. She just needed to find it.

* * *

ARIA'S POV

So far, I've had a plain life. I got along with my parents fine. I even did my best to show that I was normal, even though I've seen a thing or two in my life that some would consider only a dream. Well, that's what happened on one particular morning.

When I awoke from another vivid dream, I felt someone holding onto me. I knew that it was Frodo, but somehow this time it felt more real. As I turned, he moved, but this time I caught sight of him. This made me gasp, and for a brief time I didn't speak. Then, just as my mind thought it wasn't real, I spoke:

"Frodo… you… you're here. How?"

"Now that is a long story to tell," said Frodo. "At least you're talking to me now."

Even after all this time, the fan side of me returned, ripe and renewed. Finally, after feeling like I was worn down from _The Lord of the Rings_, this experience felt refreshing. I knew Frodo existed, but it was only a matter of time…

"Yes," was all I could say.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" asked Frodo. I could feel an invisible barrier surrounding me and him. It was the same barrier I felt when I had seen this fortune teller machine, but I was a child back then.

"Please do… go on," I said. "I'd like to hear it."

Before Frodo had the chance to speak, I saw Sam peering out the window. A lioness roar could be heard in the near distance. Sam spoke then, "How is it they found us?"

"Who found us?" I asked, bewildered.

"I'll tell you later," said Frodo.

"You can tell me now. It's not like we're going anywhere," I said, confused.

Merry and Pippin moved to the closet door.

"We're not, right?" I said.

As Pippin pressed his ear against the wood, Merry listened while knocking on the door's surface. He made three slow rasps, just as a booming drum could be heard on the other end. Frodo and Sam dragged me out of bed, moments before Merry turned the knob and opened the door. On the other end was a forest, filled with an assortment of wild flowers. I looked timid at the four hobbits, but they encouraged me onwards.

And so I did, heading through another invisible barrier. The force of the barrier made me trip on a root, causing me to stumble forward. I had just walked down the path a ways when I looked back. My dad was calling me. Before I could head back, Frodo grabbed hold of me. His friends closed the closet door.

"I have to go back. He needs to know I haven't run away again," I said.

"There isn't any going back, Aria. Try as you might, it won't do going back. That time is past," said Frodo. "Now come on." He dragged me on down the path.

I had no idea where I was. All I could remember was the smell of pine and fresh spring grass. The dirt path led ever closer to the flowers. My feet were in pain from stepping over the rocks. I wasn't used to going barefoot, so I could imagine the pain very easily. Eventually, and with little words, Frodo released me and ran off into the woods with his friends. I looked back, seeing the closed closet door now a near distance away from me. I wanted to go back, but temptation to see what lay in the forest lied ahead.

Should I follow Frodo or return to the safety of my bedroom? Instinct told me to see where Frodo was; so, like my curiosity, I decided to trek on. However, Frodo's words were getting to me. I couldn't return home, then where could I go? Maybe I was afraid of the unknown, but that was only because I wasn't used to that fact.

When I finally reached the nearest tree, I checked the soles of my feet. They were already bruised and a little bloody. As much as I wanted to cleanse the wound, I knew I wasn't anywhere near civilization. The forest was unfamiliar to me… and yet I remembered it from my dreams. Planting my foot on the ground, I continued on down the path.

_How beautiful_, I thought, taking a good look at the flowers.

The flowers were very spring-like, yet there was something about them that made me want to keep looking at them. Thoughts of home crossed my mind. My family was back there, as were the animals. I missed them, now that I was away from them. Still, the flowers were making me forget home. Something about their scent made me transfixed on them. Just as I heard a feminine voice, a vine pushed me to the grassy ground, where I was caught in the flower's web. I screamed in pain as the flowers tore at my pajamas, my skin and my hair. Then, out of nowhere, an elvish short sword hacked at the flowers. I opened my eyes as I saw Frodo land on the ground next to me.

"It's you! It's you!" said a couple of voices, coming from the flowers themselves.

"Aria," said Frodo, catching my attention. I was in a bewildered state. "Keep calm. We'll make it out of this." He cringed as one of the flowers' thorns scratch his arm.

A unicorn call broke the silence. A bright flash reached the flowers, sending them in a disarray. The flowers squeezed further, the vines digging into my arms and legs. The unicorn called out:

"Let them go, or I swear I will make you pay. Do not disturb these travelers. They are our guests here. Be gone," said the unicorn, lowering her horn and causing another flash to spell at the flowers.

The flowers soon released me and Frodo. Just as Frodo was free, he pulled me up from the ground. My hair was in a further mess, but now it seemed my body was scratched up pretty good. I wondered when I would ever get back to civilization. Frodo led me straight to the unicorn. He helped me up on the unicorn first, before climbing on the unicorn's back.

The unicorn galloped down the path for a time, eventually coming to what appeared to be a vast white city in the middle of the forest. My wounds still pained me, as they did to Frodo, but it was lessened a bit. I'll admit it was harder for Frodo and me to get down from the horse, but we succeeded with help from the unicorn.

"The council is expecting you both tomorrow, but… maybe you two ought to have someone take a look at those wounds," the unicorn added, "and a change of clothes." She looked at me. "You look filthy."

I felt offended, but let it pass. "So do you."

The unicorn chuckled. "Well, I would expect as much from a newcomer."

"Come on. The healer's house isn't too far away from here," said Frodo, taking me by the hand.

"Where are we?" I asked, confused.

Frodo turned to me. "Welcome to Glamïre."

"The city of Elves, if one has ever seen them," said unicorn.

"Come on. I'll take you to your quarters," said Frodo, putting his hand across my back.

"My quarters?" I asked, stunned.

"We've been waiting a long time for you to come," said Frodo. He led the way to the healer's house.

* * *

FRODO'S POV

Frodo and Aria's wounds were healed and bandaged. They spent the rest of the week at the healer's house. Frodo promised Aria he would show her to the housing area of Glamïre when they were both healed. Eventually, during one afternoon, Frodo managed to meet with Aria in the dining room.

"You look beautiful," said Frodo, watching Aria.

"Thanks," said Aria, casually. "You were going to tell me the history I missed."

"How much do you remember?" asked Frodo.

Aria stared blankly into space.

"Do you remember what happened after you left us?" asked Frodo.

"I remember falling in space and landing on Earth. I didn't look in a mirror then," said Aria. "No, I don't remember anything further back."

Frodo sighed. "I was afraid this would happen."

"I don't understand," said Aria. "Although, I do miss home. Couldn't we head back?"

"What?" asked Frodo, stunned. "Why would you head back?"

"Why would I not? I don't understand why I'm here. I don't understand why you dragged me out of my room, when I was clearly safe there," said Aria. "I miss home. I want to go back."

Frodo paused. "Then why did you want to leave in the first place? For a while, I thought it was best that you stayed, but of course there were issues you had back on Earth."

"Which were resolving themselves, Frodo," said Aria. "Things were finally starting to fall in place." She added, "Look, if you must know why I had thoughts of leaving, it was due to these vivid dreams I had that told me I would leave. I just didn't know when, but I knew it would be unexpected. Those dreams continued even after my life started to become good."

"I worried about you, for a time. I still do," said Frodo. He held onto Aria's hand as he spoke: "You're the best that's happened to me. I don't want to lose you."

Aria told the truth then, "Frodo… when I was eighteen, my mind… I mean, I had this thought and it kept persisting. I thought you were something you're not. It hurt my heart and my heart's changed. I thought… for a time, I was over you and your story. But now, I'm sick of the story and have to wait a while before I read it or watch it again."

Frodo said, softly, "And what of me?"

Aria said, "I thought I was over you. I'm having a hard time finding a way to love anyone again. It's just hard. When my heart hurt, I was devastated. My depression nearly killed me. I've never experienced that before. So, it makes me wonder if we're destined to be together. I guess the pain can lead to those revelations."

Frodo was shocked. He didn't say anything for several minutes. As Aria got his attention, looking at him with a worried glance, Frodo finally spoke: "Look, you don't remember what happened in the past. I'm willing to catch you up on what you missed. So, why don't we make a deal? You come with me to the Wall of Memory, see what they can do from there, and you can return to your father's house without delay."

"You're serious," said Aria.

"I wouldn't be wrong otherwise. You get your memories back, you get to leave," said Frodo.

"Aren't you mad? I mean, I just told you that I'd fallen out of love," said Aria.

"With me," said Frodo. "Aria, I trusted you. How could you do this?"

"Because I was naïve when I was eighteen. I didn't know any better, but I do now," said Aria. "I was hoping you would forgive me."

Frodo said, calmly yet tense, "I'm glad you told me, but I'm still offering. You said you wanted to return to your home, even if it's not the Shire."

"All right. Deal," said Aria, shaking Frodo's hand. "What is the Wall of Memory, exactly?"

"It's a hedge that can be found further in the forest. We'll have to travel soon, once we're both healed," said Frodo.

"Okay," said Aria. "Frodo, I can't help that I'd fallen out of love."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't expect you to forget. Although, it's not like you to fall out of love. It changes you into something you're not," said Frodo.

Aria spoke, hard, "Well, some things can't be helped."

"I know," said Frodo. "Excuse me." He stood up and walked out of the diner.


	17. Chapter 15: Conversations

The bit with Ronnie and Elijah in the second section was inspired by the beginning scene in the episode "Poor Little Rich Girl", from the first season of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody".

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Conversations**

FRODO'S POV

Frodo waited until after he spoke with Sam, before returning inside the healing house. He eventually found Aria sitting in the garden. She looked frustrated.

"Admiring the scenery?" asked Frodo, getting Aria's attention. "I wondered if I would find you out here."

"Merry can be a pain at times," said Aria. "You know, you and your friends are the only hobbits I know here. I don't know any of the elves. Even if I wanted to befriend an elf, I'm afraid the friendship wouldn't last long."

Frodo sat down on the bench next to Aria.

Aria cracked a grin. "I'm probably just kidding myself."

"What did Merry tell you, that has you so jumpy?" asked Frodo.

"He told me that he, you, and everyone else needs me to fulfill a prophecy. But I think he meant that he and you and your friends need me in general," said Aria. "That I shouldn't doubt or yell, like I've been doing because there's no point to it."

"Maybe he's right," said Frodo. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. I know this must be new to you. You only knew me in general back on Earth, right?"

"I did. What's your point?" asked Aria.

"Well, maybe we could start over. Be friends again," said Frodo.

"I don't want to risk that friendship ruined if we become something more," said Aria.

"Don't worry. It won't," said Frodo.

"I'm not sure I want to be friends with you," said Aria.

"You already are a friend to me, as I am you. So, there is no possible way to deny that," said Frodo, touching Aria's hand.

"I thought you said you wanted to be friends first," said Aria.

Frodo chuckled. "So I did, and I still do."

"We have that deal we made. I get my memories back, I get to go home… but I doubt that's something you want," said Aria.

"It's up to you, really. I can't change your mind if you decide to head back," said Frodo.

"So, where is this Wall of Memory?" asked Aria.

Frodo spoke with Aria over where the Wall of Memory could be found. It meant more walking through the forest, and making it past a Guardian's house, but the end journey may have proved a useful venture. Frodo was sad that Aria was considering returning to her home, yet he bravely hid it from her.

o-o-o

When his wounds were almost healed and he could walk, Frodo was free to leave the healer's house. He went inside one of the chambers of the housing area in search of Sam, Merry, and Pippin. In one of the rooms, Frodo found Elijah Molvaro and Ronnie Buckley playing video games on a large television.

"May I ask what you two are doing here?" asked Frodo, serious.

"We're waiting for one of the Elves to send us away. We lost the last base for the Nobodies," said Ronnie. He blew up as an explosion took place on the television screen. He shouted at Elijah, who chuckled merrily, "You made my ship blow up again!"

"Well, if you were a better gamer, as opposed to hacking, you'd know what you were doing," said Elijah.

"Sure, boast about being one of the best gamers out there," said Ronnie, huffing.

Elijah shook his head. "You're one to talk."

Frodo asked, politely, "Is there any way we can talk open and frank…"

"Right, let's move past the games and move onto the home videos on Nobodies," said Ronnie, moving away from the couch.

As Elijah turned off the game, he told Ronnie, "Hopefully, it's not on the logistics of being a Nobody. I couldn't stand that lecture given by Mother Sinclair. She obviously doesn't understand Nobodies."

"Do you understand Nobodies? You're practically one such Nobody… or two," said Frodo.

"We're both Nobodies, Frodo. We're your Nobodies," said Ronnie, searching through the video tapes. "Let's see. What haven't we watched…"

"How's Aria coping?" asked Elijah to Frodo.

"She still misses home. It'd be shameful to see her go," said Frodo. "I'm sorry I made that deal with her."

"You had to, otherwise she wouldn't agree to it," said Elijah.

Ronnie found a video tape, and said in delight, "A tape on how Nobodies are born. Oh, look: it's about us, Elijah."

"We haven't seen that yet," said Elijah. "Put it in." He changed the input to VCR, before Ronnie put the tape in. Frodo sat down on the couch next to Elijah, as Elijah moved to the middle seat.

A loud, booming voice sounded, as images popped up on the screen. "The Nobody: a fascinating creature without a heart. Some Nobodies can have hearts, but unless they have enough strong will from the original host, they…"

"Oh, move on from the basics!" said Ronnie, as Elijah held the remote control and fast-forwarded.

When Elijah pressed the 'play' button, the loud, booming narrator voice continued where he left off. "…Here we have the Nobody taking form, or in this case birth, from its host." A loud screech could be heard on the screen.

As Ronnie shut his eyes, Elijah looked in disgusted awe at the sight, as did Frodo. Elijah announced, "I'm fast-forwarding this part." He pressed the fast-forward button. Eventually, Elijah pressed the 'play' button at a reasonable part. "This part looks safe." That got Ronnie's attention.

"Hey, it's us afterwards," said Ronnie.

"Isn't that Ilsa, the Frost Guardian? What's she doing with Father Time?" asked Elijah.

"Maybe they're helping sort out the Nobodies," said Frodo.

Ronnie chuckled. "Well, that's obvious."

The trio watched the people on the screen as they spoke to each other and walked around:

" 'Aren't these Nobodies adorable?' said Ilsa.

'I think that one looks like you,' said Father Time.

'Oh, phish posh, these Nobodies came from Frodo Baggins… but then so did that dragon-like creature. It has no wings or scales, yet it's red,' said Ilsa, looking at the red baby dragonoid.

'What shall they be called, before we send them back out into the world? Most of these Nobodies look the same,' said Father Time.

'Well, this one is Ronnie,' said Ilsa, pointing to the chubbier baby. She pointed to the second, thinner baby, 'And this one is Elijah.'

'Are you sure?' asked Father Time."

"What?" asked Elijah and Ronnie, in unison.

" 'We need to be certain we have the right one to send out to the Gladden Fields,' said Father Time.

'Of course,' said a Flower Guardian."

"That Flower Guardian is Rhyme. You'll see her on your way to the Wall of Memory. She's a bit of a tricky guardian to get along with," said Elijah to Frodo, pointing out the woman with the dark locks of long, curly hair.

"All right. Shut up," said Ronnie, shushing him.

" 'That's Ronnie,' said Rhyme, pointing to the thinner baby. She gestured to the chubbier baby, 'And that's Elijah… I think.' "

"Now she's messed up, too? How can we be sure you're Elijah and I'm Ronnie?" asked Ronnie, offended.

"For one thing, you're wearing an all black ensemble piece, you're a hacker and you can sometimes be annoying," said Elijah. "Me: I'm kind, a very excellent gamer, and managed to find friendship in Nash."

"We both look the same," said Ronnie.

Merry knocked on the wood of the open door. He got Frodo's attention, by telling him, "Frodo, we're waiting for you to come."

"You'll have to excuse me, gentle-hobbits," said Frodo, following Merry out of the room, as the two Nobodies quarreled over who was who.

After arriving in one of the council rooms, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin discussed the days to come. Frodo's friends were determined to come with him and Aria on their journey to the Wall of Memory, yet Frodo felt concerned about the trip being perilous. They had no idea what they would find in the forest, which was what concerned Frodo the most. Eventually, after a few hours, Frodo spoke while tapping his hand to his forehead:

"We can't assume there isn't anything out there. I wouldn't risk your safety for nothing, not even Aria's safety."

"Frodo, we're your friends and I'm Aria's father, long-lost," said Merry. "We're not going to let you go through this alone."

"We don't know how tricky the Flower Guardian is," said Frodo. "Merry, I can't risk it."

"Frodo, we're not asking you to do this alone. You and Aria wouldn't make it without us," said Pippin.

"And this time, you can't shut us out. We'd like to face this danger together. I didn't leave my wife Rosie back at Middle-earth, so you and Miss Aria could sulk," said Sam.

Frodo gave in with a smile. "What wonderful friends I have."

"Then it's settled. We leave in the morning," said Merry.

"Aria's still with the healers," said Frodo.

"Then we wait until the day after she's out. I'm sure she'll want to relax before we travel," said Merry.

"She isn't a hobbit anymore, Merry. She can't walk barefoot. You should have seen her feet," said Frodo.

"Well then, maybe the Wall of Memory can help bring Aria back to her hobbit form," said Merry.

"Isn't that not what a wall of memory does? I thought the Wall of Memory only helps with memories, not height changes," said Pippin in thought.

"We'll wait and see, Pippin," said Merry.

"Don't worry, Master Frodo, I'll protect you and Miss Aria from danger," said Sam.

"I appreciate the help, Sam," said Frodo. He ended their conversation with, "I should check on Aria one last time this afternoon."

"Go, Frodo," said Merry in encouragement.

"Be sure to send our hopes with her," said Pippin.

Frodo grinned. He then left his friends in the council room, as he found the way back outside the housing area.

* * *

ARIA'S POV

The day was starting to wane. Frodo hadn't come to visit since he'd been released from the healer's house. I spent most of the day trying to find things to do. Reluctantly, and somewhat fond of plants and flowers, I returned to the garden to think. Was it really worth going back home? I knew I had a dysfunctional family at home. I guess my life wasn't as happy as I thought. Then there was the whole business with the Wall of Memory. What was it? How could it help restore memories I didn't know I had. Once that was settled, I felt sure that Frodo would catch me up on the years I lost.

I returned to the diner, where dinner was already starting. I couldn't afford six to seven meals a day because I wasn't a hobbit, yet some part of me felt like I didn't mind it if something like that were to happen. As I ate, I heard complaints coming from out in the hallway. Frodo sounded like he wanted to join me for a visit, but the healers weren't permitting him to do so. Eventually, he reasoned with them and managed to get into the diner.

The healer told Frodo, "You have twenty minutes."

"Thank you, that's all I need," said Frodo. After the healer walked out, Frodo pulled a chair next to me. "How are you?"

"I'm recovering," I said. "I'm not sure now whether I should stay or go back."

"You don't have to leave. Your life must have been rough there," said Frodo.

"Well, I was picked on in school, for starters. I wasn't popular. I was a bookworm, and still might be. I don't know how relationships work," I said.

Frodo inquired, "You know, I can relate to you. In Buckland, growing up, I was always the quiet one. Merry was the talkative type."

"I guess we have something in common, with being shy," I said.

Frodo went on, "Growing up in the Shire and Buckland, I guess I always had this thrill for adventures, but I didn't imagine they would be as they are now. I guess I don't have much luck finding the there-and-back adventures, unlike my friends. I've suffered too much, and now there are villains chasing me, wanting my head."

"That must be frustrating," I said.

"It is. You have no idea how much I want to not be the villains' main target," said Frodo.

"Almost as much as I wanting to be recognized. There were times when I thought I was in your shadow, because I thought you were noticed all the time and popular. I guess I didn't get the chance until later in life," I said. "But it's not without its cost."

"You're not in my shadow," said Frodo, holding my hand. "I wouldn't want you to be."

"Thanks," I said, sounding a little saddened.

"When you're discharged, we're going to head to the Wall of Memory. Sam, Merry, and Pippin decided they want to come, too. I couldn't deny them," said Frodo.

"Of course you couldn't. They're your friends." I added, "You're lucky, you know, for having such strong friendships. You should be grateful. Not many people have strong friendships."

"You mean that?" asked Frodo.

"Of course. You're luckier than me," I said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Frodo.

I paused. The truth was coming out, more and more, as we spoke. "I guess I have a nasty habit of going off on my own, pushing people away when I need them most."

"I can relate to that," said Frodo. "I do my best to hide my pain from others, so I don't have to burden them."

"We are alike," I said, grinning.

"Yes and in more ways than I would like, but I don't mind the differences we share. You have Merry's talkative behavior and comedic antics," said Frodo.

"And you're serious for a Baggins," I said.

"Bagginses are always serious and well-to-do," said Frodo.

"You don't want me to leave, do you? I noticed you were sad, even when you didn't show it," I said.

Frodo spoke, bravely, "You do what you want. I won't stop you." He added, "But if you ever feel like you want to stay, I can look after you. With my friends and I, you won't feel alone."

"Why do you care so much about me?" I asked, curious.

"Because…" Frodo paused to recollect his thoughts. "…because you mean the world to me. You're the first lass I've ever cared for so deep. Our relationship could be just as strong as my friendship with Sam. All you have to do is let me in. That is, if you want. It's your choice, but I've already chosen my path."

"I'll give you my answer when we reach the Wall of Memory," I said.

Frodo grabbed my hand again. "No, you can tell me now."

I looked at him, startled.

Frodo released his grip on my hand. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I'm too hasty."

The same healer returned to the diner. She told Frodo, "Time's up, Halfling."

Frodo nodded. "And so it is." He told me, "You can give me your answer on the road."

"But I don't know whether I still care about you, Frodo," I said.

"Well I care about you, Aria," said Frodo.

"Mister Baggins," said the healer, fed up.

Frodo turned to me. "I won't let you go. No matter where you are, I will find a way to get back to you. That's a promise. I'll protect you, look after you, as I'm sure you would do the same for me." He whispered in my ear, "Meet me tomorrow at the garden. We can talk more then." I watched him as he walked out of the diner. I continued eating my meal, but at the same time felt my heart jump a little in excitement. Frodo's feelings did sound true, but were they enough to keep me here with him, instead of going back home? I had a lot to think about.


	18. Chapter 16: Return Trip Home

In this chapter, a lot of what's happening is inspired by the vivid dreams I've had in the past and there were a couple that went through something like what you, the readers, are about to read.

The blue trolls come from the 2013 animated film "Frozen".

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Return Trip Home**

ARIA'S POV

Frodo and I did have that conversation the next day. It was around the time when the healer said I was discharged, so I had to leave the healer's house right away afterwards. Frodo led me inside the housing area, or in this case the housing court. There, Frodo showed me the room I would be staying at for that day, because Merry said we would be leaving the next morning for the Wall of Memory. As I figured out what every object was for in the room, including a basin to wash my face in the morning (something I wasn't used to doing), Frodo knocked on the door, getting my attention.

"Sam was thinking that we should make a return trip to your father's house. Merry figured there was something we forgot to bring, including our vests and jackets," said Frodo.

"Does this mean I come, too?" I asked. "Come on, Frodo. I haven't seen my dad in a week. He must be worried about me."

Frodo sighed behind his teeth. "I guess I can't keep you away from there. You should know, Merry's your father, too."

"I know that," I said, softly.

"Then why are you so desperate to return to the place you were so desperate to leave?" asked Frodo.

"I miss it," I said.

Frodo shook his head. "No, that's not it. Your life was sour there, before we came, and now you want to go back to it?"

"Frodo, why are you so upset?" I asked.

Frodo stood bewildered. "Aria, have you forgotten everything we said. I love you, and you want to return home because you can't find anywhere else to live." He added, curtly, "How do you live with yourself?"

"My family cares for me there. It's best that I don't disappoint them," I said, nearly choking back tears. "You have to understand. This is for the best."

Frodo was hurt. "There's no reasoning with you. All right, since it's come down to this. We return to your home, and I check up on you every so often. If your life is poorer than it's been, we return here without complaint." He added, "I'm not going to lose you again after this, no matter how brave you think you are."

"Deal, and if my life is better than it's been, you'll… leave me be," I said.

"Fine," said Frodo. He left the room, looking disappointed.

Of course I didn't mean to disappoint Frodo, but the thoughts of returning home were clear. Once the hobbits got the supplies ready, we traveled out of Glamïre in the same direction we took. This time, we had unicorn and elf escorts, but they would only stay with us until we were out of the forest. After that, I looked and saw the closet door still standing where it was.

After Merry rasped on the door three times, I opened it, entering my bedroom once again with Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. The hobbits were fast, after the closet door was closed to search for their stuff that they'd hidden away in secrets spots of the house. My dad wasn't there, but it was hard to tell when he would be back. I was fast, too, when grabbing my clothes and making for the bathroom. Frodo nearly stopped me, but decided then it was better to let me go. My pajamas that I wore the first morning were, of course, gone. They had been torn to shreds. The hobbits and I had just returned to my bedroom, me returning the clothes I wore and my boots back to Frodo, when sounds of my dad could be heard in the breezeway. I came out to greet him, which took him by surprise.

"Where have you been?" asked my dad. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I've been here the whole time," I answered. Not one of my best lies.

"Oh, then why didn't you come out? You must be starving," said my dad.

"I-" I stopped upon hearing the three slow rasps on my closet door.

"Is anyone else here?" asked my dad.

"Well… yes, I suppose," I answered.

By this time, Frodo gave Merry and Pippin my clothes. Before the three hobbits could stop him, Frodo closed the closet door on them, leaving him the only hobbit still in my bedroom. Just as my dad returned from the bathroom, Frodo came out of my bedroom. I was surprised that I could still see him, but even more surprised when he spoke to my dad. By now, Frodo had donned his brown vest and jacket.

"Sir," said Frodo, shaking my dad's hand. "I'm Frodo Baggins. I've been looking out for your daughter, while she's been away."

My dad spoke, startled, "You mean the Frodo Baggins from the…"

"Fellowship of the Ring. The Lord of the Rings trilogy," I inquired.

"That's the one," said my dad. "How is it you're here?"

"It's a long story," I said.

My dad asked me, "Wait. I thought you said you'd been here this whole time."

"Did she?" asked Frodo, looking at me now with the most serious look.

After my dad walked towards the phone, I whispered to Frodo, "How is it that my father can see you?"

"I'm letting him see me. You shouldn't have lied," whispered Frodo back.

I whispered, "You've got a better way to explain…"

My dad called to me, "We're going to Grandma's. If he's not staying…"

"No, I can come along. That is, if Aria wants me there," said Frodo.

"You aren't going back to your hobbit hole?" asked my dad.

"Nope. I left my hole on my way here," said Frodo.

"Well, it's up to you whether you want to come, Frodo," I said. "You don't have to."

"I'm coming," said Frodo, giving me a look I understood.

While my dad spoke on the phone, I approached Frodo. "Why would you do this?"

"I'm not leaving you out of my sight. Remember? Besides, now that your dad has seen me, things might make better sense," said Frodo.

I turned to my dad, as I told Frodo, "Or things could get worse."

"You see? This is why I said you shouldn't have returned with us," said Frodo. "You didn't believe me."

Before we left the house, I grabbed the latest book I had been reading, before Frodo and his friends took me away from there the first time. My dad, of course, asked Frodo if he could drive, but like Frodo he said he couldn't but also gave an explanation for why that was. I wasn't sure if my dad was pleased with having Frodo there, but he certainly didn't say anything about it.

o-o-o

Frodo proved a quiet guest. He hardly said a word in the car. I had to wonder if my dad would say anything, but obviously he was too busy driving to notice. As for me, I could have said anything, even the first thought that came to my head, but all the excitement this past week left me stumped. I did speak about fanfiction, except that even mentioning it left me embarrassed. This did lead Frodo to join in the conversation, at which my dad spoke as well. I couldn't tell if that was the best thing, but Frodo managed to hold up his end of the conversation.

After an hour or so drive, we made it to my grandma's house. She greeted me, but like my dad saw Frodo. I guessed at this point he was going to reveal himself. I wondered how nervous he was, but he managed to hide his nervousness.

While Frodo looked around in the breezeway, my grandma pulled me over to the side and asked me, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"We're friends, Grandma," I said. "I met him on the road." I figured she heard about my sudden disappearance.

As my dad readied himself to mow the yard, with my Grandma telling him what needed to be done, I approached Frodo. I noticed he looked a little hurt, but he did his best not to show it.

"How are you holding up?" I asked him.

"We're just friends," Frodo said. "Aria…"

"Please Frodo," I said, stopping him.

Frodo grabbed my hand. "Yes, we are friends, but I was hoping for something more in return."

"I can't give you that now," I said. "I know you've come here to protect me, but I'm afraid I don't see what you could protect me from."

"I know how this works. Your dad is going to keep a closer eye on you, as will the rest of your family. But that doesn't mean there won't be danger now that you've seen me. By now, the villains might find us," said Frodo.

"Well, there aren't any villains around," I said.

"I hope you're right," said Frodo.

I whispered, "Although, you do remind me of Wolf from 'The 10th Kingdom'. Just the way you're so devoted to keeping us together and… in love."

"I remember him," said Frodo. "No, I didn't meet Wolf, but I can't help how I feel."

"You're the only one," I said. I walked off to talk to my grandma.

o-o-o

Dinner was had after my dad finished mowing. My grandma continued asking me if Frodo was my boyfriend, but eventually I couldn't deny it. Somehow, Frodo overheard and grinned at me. At the dinner table, we pulled up a fourth chair for Frodo, a few minutes before we passed around the food. After this, my grandma spoke to Frodo:

"Frodo, do you have a job?" asked my grandma. It seemed to be the question of the day for Frodo.

"I worked as a Deputy Mayor in the Shire," said Frodo.

"Oh. You don't know?" asked my grandma.

"Well, I'm rich. So, I'm sure I'll find something to do," said Frodo.

"You're rich?" asked my grandma. It was another question of the day.

"Thanks to my uncle, Bilbo Baggins," said Frodo. "And thanks to my many quests I've gone on. I have enough money to last me a lifetime."

"How did you and Aria meet?" asked my grandma. My dad became interested in this question.

"Well…" Frodo explained as best he could how we exactly met. I could tell he was doing his best to stretch the truth, but somehow my dad and my grandma believed him. It was a good explanation, but I knew hiding the whole truth was wrong.

I eventually did speak: "Oh Frodo, you can be so modest."

"You see how she treats me," said Frodo, stunned.

"Where will you go, Frodo?" asked my dad. It was a good question.

"I'll return home in a few days. I was thinking I could stay over at your house for a time." Frodo looked nervous then.

Luckily, my dad inquired, "Well, we have an extra bed you can sleep on."

I sighed in relief. As my grandma and my dad went into conversation, Frodo touched my hand. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said. I could feel my heart starting to recover again.

Frodo held my hand for a moment longer, before returning to eating the food in front of him.

o-o-o

After we returned home, the first thing I did was help put the food away. Frodo was generous, wanting to help me, but I told him that I could handle it. My dad didn't bother us. Once my chore was done, I went into the spare room. Frodo followed my lead. When we came into the spare room, Frodo looked at the twin bed with a sulking feeling. The invisible barrier surrounded me again, so I wondered if that meant my dad couldn't hear Frodo and me talking.

"Can my dad…"

"No. I made sure he couldn't hear us," said Frodo. "Aria, I can't sleep in here. I'm too used to sleeping next to you. If we're separated, even for a second…"

"You're not going to follow me into the bathroom, are you?" I asked.

"I'll wait in here until you've returned," said Frodo. "But you won't be alone. I'm sure the Angels are watching over us."

"I thought for a time that… you were my guardian angel," I said, feeling embarrassed. "I mean… it seemed obvious at the time…"

"And you feel embarrassed by it," said Frodo, chuckling. He kissed me on the forehead. My heart jumped with excitement again. "Tell you what. I'll wait until tomorrow, before we set out again."

"We're leaving already?" I asked. I noticed Frodo's troubled gaze. Then I understood. "The villains might catch us."

"And…"

"Frodo, it's hard enough leaving home," I said.

"Yet now that we've been back here, things are different. Aria, I doubt we'll return. We need to reach the Wall of Memory and get your memories back. We don't have time to make another trip here," said Frodo. "Be grateful I did this for you."

I understood then how generous Frodo was. "You're not going to leave my side, are you?"

"Not for anyone or anything. I'd do anything to protect you, keep you safe, no matter what happens. Your father won't see me tonight and I won't let him. I'm spending the night with you," said Frodo.

This made me nervous. "Frodo, I couldn't…"

"How long are you going to be timid?" asked Frodo.

"It's not that. It's letting a boy… man sleep with me. It's weird," I said.

"I thought you were used to me sleeping with you," said Frodo.

"That was different. I only saw you once, but that was years ago. Now there's this," I said.

"I love you, Aria Breuer. I always have," said Frodo. "That's something that's not going to change."

"I'm glad you're heart wasn't damaged," I said.

"I didn't fall out of love like you," said Frodo. "Of course, I am glad you are starting to feel again."

I was surprised. How did he know? Frodo took a seat on the chair next to me. He rested his thumb against my chin, rubbing it tenderly. He told me, "I love you, Aria. I want you to know that I mean every word." Then he kissed me on the lips. My heart surged with joy, feeling some of its old strength renewed. We kissed for a long while. Even after we released, I didn't want it to stop. Frodo repeated, softer this time, "I love you."

"I think I do, too," I said.

"Good," said Frodo, looking at me affectionately.

* * *

FRODO'S POV

Against his will, Frodo slept in the spare bedroom. The dream he had that evening was strange: _Frodo and Aria arrived at the hedge wall, filled with red flowers. As Aria looked at the flowers in wonder, they shot powder at her. Frodo grabbed Aria, moments into the powder reaching his face. Although sleepy-eyed, Frodo and Aria crossed the door into the hedge maze. There, they encountered a strange blue troll roughly Frodo's height._

"_What brings you two to the Wall of Memory?" asked the blue troll._

"_We came to regain Aria's memories," said Frodo._

_The blue troll nodded. "Follow the maze that way until you reach the mirror." She pointed to the path on her left._

"_Thank you," said Frodo._

_Snapping out of the dazed state, Frodo and Aria reached a glass mirror. The two stared at it for a while, wondering what to do. A deep voice from the mirror spoke of regaining Aria's memories and how to do so._

Frodo awoke before dawn. Getting out of bed, Frodo left the spare bedroom and knocked on the door to Aria's bedroom. Frodo heard a groan before stepping inside. He closed the door after him, moments into hearing three slow rasps against the closet door. Coming out from the closet were Merry, Pippin, and Sam. Merry had the clothes Aria wore previous. Frodo approached Aria and covered her mouth with his hand. Frodo shushed her the second she was awake.

Sleepily, Aria said, "Five more minutes, please?"

"Aria, we need to leave," said Frodo. As he saw Aria's confused glare, Frodo told her, "Come on. Get out of bed."

Aria waited a couple of minutes, before finally getting herself out of bed. The invisible barrier returned, shielding Aria for however long. Aria grabbed her clothes from Merry, but not before telling him, "Hello Merry."

"Hullo Aria," said Merry. "Did you miss us?"

"You've only been gone for a day. What time is it?" Aria asked.

"It's time to leave," said Frodo.

Aria rushed over to the dresser, where she took out her glasses from the case. Frodo followed Aria to the hallway, where she closed the bathroom door on him. Frodo waited until Aria looked fairly decent, before helping her get some of her clothing fixed up and straightened. When the two returned to the bathroom, after Aria put her pajamas in the hamper, Merry handed to Aria an elvish short sword that was glowing green.

"Merry, I can't take this," said Aria.

"The sword is yours. It's called Finder and it glows green whenever something's hidden," said Merry. "I'm sure Frodo would want you to have it."

"That I do," said Frodo. "Now where's Sting, Merry?"

As Frodo took his elvish short sword from Merry, Aria pulled out Finder from its leather sheath. She looked at it for a moment, before sheathing the sword. Sam helped Aria put the belt around her waist, which she was grateful for.

"I respect you better now, Sam," said Aria.

"You must be, especially after what you pulled. I couldn't believe you ran away that one time," said Sam. "I'm glad you were caught. You deserved that punishment."

"It was in my future, according to the vivid dreams," said Aria. "I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Maybe this time, we can do gardening proper," said Sam.

"Come on. Let's go," said Pippin.

Merry gave three slow rasps on the closed closet door. When he opened the door, the same field and forest in the near distance was seen. The four hobbits let Aria go in first, before they followed one after the other. Sam was last to close the closet door.

o-o-o

Days passed before a missing report was sent out about Aria Breuer. No one had any idea where to look, but when the villains arrived on Earth, they realized the truth about Aria's fate. The first place they stopped was at Aria's father's house, where they questioned him.


	19. Chapter 17: Traveling on Foot

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Traveling on Foot**

ARIA'S POV

Entering the woods this time was faster. The hobbits and I did our best not to get in a tangle with the wild flowers. We reached the white city of Glamïre within an hour or two. Since I had long legs, I had to wait on the hobbits to keep up, who were chasing after me at times. I had to remind myself I was human – even though I know the hobbits are human, too – and not hobbit-height. This made me depressed, but it reminded me of the height difference since leaving home; only then, Frodo and the hobbits were my height or a foot higher than me.

When we came to Glamïre, a hobbit that looked like Frodo but wore tan-colored dress clothes rushed up to me. His height reached my legs, which made me feel awkward and confused.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I asked.

The hobbit released me. "I'm Elijah, Elijah Molvaro. You remember? You wrote me in your stories for a time."

Then I realized. I kneeled, embracing him that way. I was excited to see him, "Elijah."

"Yeah. The height difference has got to go," said another hobbit, who wore all black dress clothes. "If we're going to be traveling together, it's going to be difficult protecting Aria when we're not even her height or she being our height. All the same."

"I'm pleased to introduce you to Ronnie Buckley, Aria Breuer. Not always the brightest with certain matters, but he does come in handy when hacking into something," said Elijah.

"Ronnie. You avoided me for a long time, story-wise," I said.

"Pleased to introduce myself to you," said Ronnie. He turned to Elijah, "Can we leave now?"

"You two are coming along?" I asked.

"No, we're not," said Ronnie.

"Yes we are," said Elijah, cutting into Ronnie's sentence.

"Which is it?" I asked.

"Ronnie, I was certain the height change would affect Aria. But I guess it doesn't in Glamïre," said Elijah, whispering aloud to Ronnie.

As Frodo came up to me, Ronnie looked me over. "She certainly looks like one of the Race of Men, doesn't she?" I stood up, tired of resting on my knees. "Yes, we're going to have a real problem rescuing her."

"When would I need rescuing?" I asked, confused.

"Well, she is a bit tall. The bean pole. The stick insect," said Ronnie.

I was saddened at being picked on again, this time by a different person. Elijah told Ronnie, sharply, "Ronnie, you're hurting her feelings."

"No, it's fine. I'm used to being picked on. Why should this be any different?" I said, doing my best to hide my tears. I walked off into the housing area. I was unaware I was being followed until I noticed Frodo following after me. I stopped by a tall tree and sat down at a bench. Frodo joined me, even though I didn't feel in the mood to speak to anyone. "Look, I know what you must be thinking: why is she so tall?"

"No, I wasn't thinking that. Ronnie can be a pain at times," said Frodo.

"I know Ronnie's your Nobody, same as Elijah. I knew that before we talked," I said. "Ronnie's always been a pain, but what he said affected me."

"Don't get yourself down. I'm sure there's a way to fix this," said Frodo.

"By me turning into a hobbit. That seems about the only way to resolve this situation," I said.

"You've thought this over for a while, haven't you?" asked Frodo.

I nodded. "Ever since I was a teenager, I've always had this fascination for hobbits. You and your race have it so lucky. You cook well, enjoy good company, have close friendships, good relations – possibly. You're the lucky ones. I'm – I'm not used to that, except for the cooking part."

Frodo sat down, resting his hand on top of mine. "Why are you so desperate to become a hobbit? You may not always appreciate it."

"Look, I've been used to being with the tall people. I'll admit, I like short people better than tall people. I'm tired of this size. This wasn't your decision after all. It's mine and I've thought this over for years, but I never imagined leaving home. It just didn't cross my mind," I said.

"I don't want you to do something you know you'll regret," said Frodo, concerned.

"My life is filled with regrets. I'm used to it. Whenever I'm knocked down, somehow there's always been a way to pick myself back up," I said. "Let me do this."

"After we get your memories back. If you still wish to become a hobbit, again, then we'll see to it. If not, then there's nothing to worry about," said Frodo. "We'll leave tomorrow for the Wall of Memory."

"So soon. We just got here," I said.

"That's why I'm not wasting it," said Frodo, kissing me on the lips. The second after he released me, he added, "Of course, there are certain things I can't do while you're this size."

"Oh," I said, saddened.

"I wish I could," said Frodo. He moved a strand of hair away from my face. "You're right for me. I don't know why, but I want to look after you, even when you're this height."

"It was different back home. You were close to my height then, or taller," I said.

"I was a bit taller than you," said Frodo, admitting freely.

Frodo and I continued talking, never getting tired of things to say but finding time for silence as well. We stopped talking later in the evening, when we went to our separate quarters. It was a peaceful day, but I had no idea what awaited the very next morning.

* * *

FRODO'S POV

Frodo was restless. He knew he and his friends were leaving Glamïre in the morning, but not having much time to stop and rest for a while confused him. So what if Aria was now with them? He wouldn't mind spending more time with her. However, time was not a friend to him, at least not at that moment. He was roused awake by Aria, who entered his bedroom.

"Frodo, are you awake?" asked Aria.

"I've been awake," said Frodo. "You couldn't get to sleep either."

"No. A new place always does that to me," said Aria.

Frodo pulled back the covers. "Join me then."

Aria did as requested. Once the two were comfortable, with Aria feeling safe in Frodo's arms, they were able to sleep better. The next morning, however, Merry woke them up. Both Aria and Frodo didn't feel the need to get up. It was still dark outside.

"What time is it?" asked Frodo, groggy.

"It's time to wake up, that's what. Sam's already preparing breakfast, big enough for the five of us. Ronnie and Elijah may not be awake, but we are," said Merry.

"Go back to sleep," said Aria, also groggy. "I don't get up at this hour."

"Really? Isn't that a shame. Frodo, myself, Pippin, and Sam used to do this before we set out for the Old Forest," said Merry. "You remember, don't you Frodo?"

"To be honest, I don't recall much at this hour," said Frodo, getting out of bed. As he did, he noticed Aria's height change. "You're smaller."

Aria opened her eyes wide. "What?"

"Look at yourself. You're not as tall as you once were," said Frodo, stunned.

Aria got out of the bed and looked in a mirror. She saw her clothes were slightly baggy, as if she lost a few inches. "You're right. I feel like I'm four foot something. How is this possible?"

"Must be your stay here. I figured some situation like this would happen at some point," Merry said. He tossed Frodo and Aria clean clothes. "Get dressed and meet us in the kitchen."

Aria got up and walked to the door. Frodo told her, "Wait, Aria. You don't have to leave."

"I'd like to keep my dignity some more. Do you really think I would dress in front of you? Remember, you are still a guy and I'm a girl," said Aria.

"You're a young woman," said Frodo, correcting her.

"Either way, I'm not dressing in front of you," said Aria.

"Ah. You still don't trust me," said Frodo.

"I don't trust you with this, no," said Aria, correcting him. She told him last, "I'll meet you at the kitchen, if I can find it."

"I'll wait for you at your bedroom door," said Frodo.

"You mean 'we', cousin? I know the way to the kitchen a lot better than you," said Merry.

"I doubt that, Merry. We both had a chance to explore this place," said Frodo, surprised.

"Still, you can only hope for the best," said Merry. He walked out of the room, telling Frodo, "I'll wait until you're dressed, and then I'll knock on Aria's door. If she needs help…"

"I'll assist her," said Frodo.

"You spend too much time with her as it is. Let me assist her, for once," said Merry.

Frodo nodded. "Fair enough."

o-o-o

When Frodo and Aria were decent, they followed Merry to the kitchen. Indeed, Sam had made breakfast. Pippin was already eating when the three arrived. Ronnie and Elijah entered the kitchen at a rush. Seeing the five were already eating, Elijah decided he would cook food for him and Ronnie, which Ronnie nearly detested. The meals were big, but they were enough to last the group a while.

As dawn approached, Frodo and his friends said their farewells to Ronnie and Elijah. Aria hugged Elijah, but shook Ronnie's hand. Elijah then passed to Frodo the map, which Merry took and looked over. The group set out of Glamïre a moment later. Elijah watched the group leave until they were out of sight. Ronnie shook his head.

"They're going to get themselves lost out there," said Ronnie. "I told them they should have brought me along."

"Come on, Ronnie. I'm sure they'll be fine," said Eljiah.

"You don't understand. I may be a hacker, but I'm also an excellent navigator," said Ronnie.

"I didn't know that," said Elijah.

Ronnie gestured, "They'll be lucky if they reach five miles away from Rhyme's house and garden. Her hedge maze is something else."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Let's go back inside," said Elijah.

Ronnie shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this. They don't know what they're getting themselves into."

* * *

ARIA'S POV

The hobbits and me spent much of the day walking through the forest. I wondered if we were lost, but Merry was certain he knew the way. Frodo and Merry often checked the map to make sure we were on the right path. So far, this was the only dirt road I had seen, so there wasn't much to celebrate. I nearly thought we were lost. How big was this forest exactly? We did stop to eat lunch. I didn't get much into the conversation, lost in what the hobbits were saying.

"We shouldn't be too far away from Rhyme's house," said Merry.

"It's over there," said Pippin, pointing to the stone house with the tall wooden fence.

"Are you sure it's safe to go over there? We should focus on finding the Wall of Memory," said Frodo, "and getting Aria's memories back."

"Pardon me, sir, but shouldn't we focus on other matters? There are villains out there," said Sam.

"That don't know Aria is with us," said Frodo.

"Yet," said Sam. "Look, she shouldn't be the only person we should think about. No offense."

"None taken," I said. "I know I'm not the important person here."

"You are to me," said Frodo.

"I think what Sam means is, after this, we find out what the villains are doing," said Pippin.

"Yes. Let's all just charge in on the villains when they aren't looking," said Merry, sarcastically. He told Pippin in a serious voice. "Pippin, let's be serious. We don't want to go head in and catch the villains off-guard. They might bring out their armies."

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" asked Frodo.

"Yes and no," said Merry. "I understand Aria is important, but Pippin and Sam are right. We can't just focus all our attention on her. I know she means the world to you, Frodo, but this isn't about her."

"But according to the prophecy…"

"The prophecy said you, didn't it?" asked Merry.

"Not exactly. The prophecy spoke of a Ring-bearer and the girl that would assist him," said Frodo.

"Or her," I said, correcting him. "Who is the girl from the prophecy?"

"You know about it?" asked Merry, stunned.

I shrugged. "Only what I've written down. I even heard that I was in a number of prophecies."

"Well, one of those prophecies was about a Ring-bearer and a girl who helps him," said Frodo.

"Or her," I said.

"You're not a Ring-bearer, Aria," said Frodo.

"We have one obstacle standing before the Wall of Memory? How do we get past Rhyme's house?" asked Merry.

"Who's Rhyme?" I asked.

"She's a flower guardian, one of the Guardians of the Elements," said Frodo.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked.

"We don't know that," said Merry.

I made an outburst, "You've been in this forest longer than me. Shouldn't you have known…"

"Aria, we only know Glamïre. We don't know this forest as well as the Elves," said Merry.

"Sam, what do you think?" asked Frodo, turning to his friend and gardener.

"I think we need to be careful. It's not wise for us to rush straight to her house," said Sam.

"Maybe I should…" I was stopped by Frodo, who grabbed my wrist in a tight grip.

"You're not rushing head on. That's reckless," said Frodo.

"You're one to talk," I said, remembering when Frodo rushed off when the Fellowship weren't looking.

"That was a different situation. Besides, I had to think of the others. They couldn't risk falling prey to the One Ring. I was thinking like an adult, Aria," said Frodo.

I felt offended by this. "And you're saying I'm an immature for my age."

Frodo paused. "I'm not saying that." He added, "Look, this isn't something you're used to. We've had experience with adventures. You're new to this."

"What about Pippin? He's around my age group, isn't he?" I asked.

Pippin looked stunned. "The difference between us is I grew up fast. I feel like I'm ready for adulthood. Are you?"

I felt like the outcast at that point. True, each hobbit had an importance on their quest, and maybe the quests afterwards that weren't written in the books. What use did I have to this group? I was now the newbie and I wasn't even a hobbit. The only difference was I was shrinking to a smaller height in a slow manner. I was drawing closer to Merry and Pippin's new height, but that still didn't make me feel relieved.

When the four hobbits weren't looking, too focused on their conversations or their own thoughts, I decided to make my escape. Really, I was curious about this Rhyme and why it was important to avoid her. I did hear Frodo calling my name, but I ignored him.

I looked at the front of the house. Yes, there was a wooden fence that surrounded the larger flower garden to my left, but to my right stood the stone house. There was a smaller flower garden to the right of the house, surrounded by a white-painted fence. The roof of the house was thatched, with a stone chimney. Beyond the house was a lake, where I could make out the sun, which was at high noon.

Seeing nothing wrong with the house, I opened the gate, closed it after me, and made my way across the cobbled stone path. When I reached the wooden front door, I almost felt like I was intruding. Was it worth the trip? What was wrong with the woman named Rhyme? Bravely, I knocked on the door, just seconds into hearing rustling and twigs snapping behind me. The door opened to reveal a woman with locks of curly brown hair and wearing a cook's dress with apron. The dress had flower patterns on the gown.

"May I help you?" asked the woman.

"Are you Rhyme?" I asked.

"Yes," said Rhyme in answer.

"Maybe I should just leave," I said, about ready to back out.

Rhyme stopped me. "Where might you be headed?"

"To the Wall of Memory, of course," I said.

Rhyme pulled me towards her. "Oh no, darling. You should come inside. I have a nice apple pie baking in the oven. You like apple pie, don't you?"

"I guess. I really should return to my friends," I said.

"No, dear. Don't be silly. You look exhausted. Don't worry. We'll get you all tidied up, dressed properly, and give you some warm food to eat. That's what a girl like you needs: safety, order, and a feeling of home," said Rhyme. She closed the door behind me, before I had the chance to look back.


	20. Chapter 18: Rhyme's House

Inspiration for Rhyme came from the fairy tale _The Snow Queen_, especially where the woman takes Gerda in during the spring season. Also, the three fairies introduced came from "The 10th Kingdom".

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Rhyme's House**

FRODO'S POV

Frodo watched the scene unfold. He wanted to get Aria away from Rhyme, but found it no use. The door closed before he had a chance. Gathering his courage, Frodo walked to the door and knocked. No one answered, in spite of knowing that someone was inside. Frodo tried again, but found it no use. The woman Rhyme spoke harshly from the other side of the door:

"Go away! There'll be no more visitors today," said Rhyme. "You've worn out your welcome, Halflings!"

Frodo tried again, but received a similar response. Rhyme spoke, "Go mind your own business! We seek no travelers this day."

"Now what do we do?" asked Merry, who stood behind his older cousin.

"We get Aria out of there." Frodo asked, "How is it that Rhyme let Aria inside, but she locked us out?"

"Maybe she doesn't like men, or gentlehobbits," said Pippin.

"I'm not leaving Aria," said Frodo.

"We need to stay away from those plants," said Merry. He pointed out the flowers in the larger garden, as well as the flowers in the smaller garden. "Elijah warned us they might be dangerous."

"I don't trust this place altogether. Somethin' about it just don't feel right," said Sam.

Frodo looked back at the door as he followed his cousins and Sam down the cobbled path. The four hobbits stopped when three fairies, wearing green dresses, perched on a smooth rock.

"Well, look at that. Fairies. Wasn't there a Took who fell in love with a fairy?" asked Pippin.

"They weren't warned, were they?" asked one of the fairies.

"Warned what?" asked Frodo, confused.

"You're at Rhyme's place. The woods near her house have berry bushes, but you must not eat the berries," said a second fairy.

"There's the lake also to concern yourself, but don't drink its water," said the first fairy.

"And don't get lost in the forest," said a third fairy.

"Those are good reasons to get Aria out of here," said Sam, concerned.

"What happens if we do those things?" asked Frodo.

"Goodbye," said the fairies. They darted away.

"They weren't much help," said Pippin, heading out past the gate.

"Well, we can't eat the berries. Who knows what might be in them?" asked Merry, warning.

"How is our supply of food?" asked Frodo, turning to Sam.

"We have enough for this day and the next few days. It's hard to say what the next couple of days will bring. Let's hope Aria gets out of there," said Sam, troubled.

"Let's find a place to set up camp," said Merry.

"Do you think we can eat some of these berries, off from this berry bush?" asked Pippin, pointing out the blue berries.

"No Pippin. We don't know if they're safe to eat," said Merry.

Frodo looked back at the house. He knew Sam was right to be concerned. Whatever Rhyme was doing to Aria meant nothing good. He just wondered how long he would have to wait until she showed up and found them, waiting for her.

"Why didn't she just listen to us and stayed put?" asked Frodo.

"She's reckless and impulsive. Doesn't know when to listen to orders," said Merry.

"She chose a bad time to be reckless," said Frodo.

"Whatever did we say to make her leave us like that?" asked Merry.

"Whatever we said, it made her take off," said Frodo. Concerned, he added, "I hope she comes out soon."

* * *

ARIA'S POV

The days were passing, yet I had hardly noticed. How long had I been in Rhyme's house? Sure, she was nice and a little possessive, but I also felt as if she were hiding something. I was reminded of my hobbit friends and wondered what became of them.

"Aria, I think it's high time I show you the garden. There are so many wonderful fruits and vegetables there, and flowers too, but you must be careful of the flowers," said Rhyme.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"The flowers are the enchanted wild sort. If they spot a trespasser, they'll clobber you in their vines until you can't get out," said Rhyme. "We wouldn't want that pretty face of yours to get caught in those flowers."

"Why don't I ever see roses?" I asked.

Rhyme gave me a stern look. "Darling, if you so much as go near the roses… well, it wouldn't do my heart right."

"What became of my hobbit friends?" I asked further.

"You ask one too many questions. It's not wise for someone as young as you to ask so many questions. The wise thing to do is ask less and accept more," said Rhyme. "It is how everything works in these realms."

I wanted to ask about the realms, but then I realized it was too many questions. Yet the questions persisted. When we came out to the garden, the first vegetable I saw was the carrots. As I looked at them, I glanced at Rhyme who was shooing the roses away. Although Rhyme dragged me to the house, I jerked away, telling her that I wanted to stay out longer. She suspiciously accepted and returned inside her house. After Rhyme was inside, I searched for a means to escape the garden, but the door was locked tight. As I searched for the exit, the roses clamped to my wrists and ankles, forcing me to the ground.

"We're here to help you, Aria," said the roses.

"Do you know where my friends are?" I asked.

"Your friends aren't here. They came two weeks ago, hoping to get you out of Rhyme's house. Now they've gone missing in the woods. Frodo, Pippin, and Merry are lost, but Sam is not," said the roses.

"I have to find them," I said.

"Sam is drinking the lake water. He was warned not to drink the water, or be lost in a drugged, dazed state," said the roses. "You must get to him soon."

"I have to leave," I said.

"You'll find the lake on the other side of the house. There's a fence door open just behind you," said the roses. "Good luck."

After the roses released me, I rushed over to the nearest fence door. As the roses said, the door was open. Now was my chance to escape. However, Rhyme caught me. "Going somewhere?"

"I have to find my friends. The ones you shooed away. I can't believe two weeks has passed," I said. "My friend Sam is by the lake."

Rhyme looked flabbergasted. "Why don't you come inside? We can have a nice fire brewing, some fresh vegetable cooked…"

"No. If I go back inside, you'll only keep me. That's what you want to do, I know it," I said.

"Wait. If you go the Wall of Memory, you'll not only lose yourself but maybe your memories of this life. It's not worth the trip. I've been there before. The bargain I made was suicide," said Rhyme.

"Maybe I'll get lucky," I said.

"Why do you risk your life to find these friends of yours?" asked Rhyme, serious.

Admitting even to myself, I told her, "Because one of my friends brought my heart back. I can't abandon them."

"Then you'll find one of your friends by my lake. Here, take this. It should snap him out of his trance, same for the others," said Rhyme, passing to me a gardener's sprayer. She corrected me when she saw I was concerned, "Don't worry. It's just water."

"Thank you," I said.

"If you wish to find your friends, then follow the path that leads into the forest. You won't lose them then," said Rhyme.

"Thank you again," I said, heading out through the first open door.

The flowers in the next garden block kept their distance from me. Seems they were afraid of the sprayer. I found the door leading out to the lake was also unlocked. When I came out, I saw the back of the house, the backyard with tall grass, and the large lake where Sam was sitting on the shore, drinking the lake water from a wooden mug. I rushed to him, catching my breath when I approached. Sam hadn't noticed I was there.

"Sam, I'm glad you're all right!" I said, excited. "I wondered what became of you, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin." Sam didn't respond. "Sam? _Sam?_ Can you hear me?"

"Who are you?" asked Sam, in a drugged state.

"Sam, it's me. Aria. Don't you remember me?" I asked. Then I remembered the spray can. "Sam, I really don't want to do this."

I sprayed the water into Sam's face. Releasing my finger from the button, I found Sam was rubbing his eyes. For a moment, I thought he was going to turn violent, but then he gave me a new look. The look he gave me was not violent, but more dazed and alert at the same time. Sam felt his forehead as he fell to the ground. I set the spray can down as I helped him up.

"What happened to me?" asked Sam, concerned.

"Rhyme's lake-water. Something tells me you were drinking from it," I said, grateful Sam was back.

"I ran low on water. I was parched. So, I disobeyed what the fairies warned me and ran straight to the lake. I don't remember what's been going on. How long have you been with the Flower Guardian?" asked Sam.

"Two weeks," I answered.

"I lost sign of Frodo, Merry, and Pippin when our food supply dwindled. I remember they were eating the berries… well, beg your pardon, but Pippin ate them first, then Merry only because he was hungry. Frodo didn't for a long time, being as concerned as I was on what those berries did. I never ate those berries. I didn't want to take the risk," said Sam.

"I'm glad I found you, but Frodo…" I looked depress.

"You miss him," said Sam.

"I hardly thought of him in those two weeks," I said.

"Let's go and find them," said Sam. "We might as well take the sprayer with us. We may need it to snap Frodo, Merry, and Pippin back to their senses."

"Good idea," I said, carrying the sprayer.

When Sam and I left Rhyme's property, I informed Sam that we needed to find a path into the woods. Sam looked at the dirt road as the only path, but I felt sure there was another. As soon as I spotted the dirt path, I pointed it out to Sam. Taking our chances, after finding our packs, we walked down the path.

o-o-o

Eventually, the path ended at a measurable sized opening. There were tall trees surrounding the opening, but also a vast amount of bushes. I wasn't sure if the bushes were safe. Before I could look at the berry bushes, Sam grabbed me, shaking his head.

"Those berries are what got Mr. Frodo, Mr. Merry, and Mr. Pippin into this mess," said Sam.

"Right," I said. "Where are they?"

It didn't take Sam and me long to find them. Frodo returned to the opening with a handful of berries. Behind him were Merry and Pippin, who looked like they had also collected a handful or two. From the looks of things, the three hobbits were enjoying themselves, but they also looked like they were high. I wasn't sure what the berries did to them, but I knew it couldn't be good. I shook my head.

"It's time one of us got through to them," I said, charging forward.

"This reminds me of Old Man Willow, except under different circumstances," said Sam.

I called to the nearest hobbit, "Frodo! Hey Frodo!"

Frodo sat down on the stump next to him. When Sam and I approached, Frodo said in a drugged voice, "Ah, come to join us. Hullo Ari, Sammy."

"Sammy?" mouthed Sam, confused.

"Frodo, we have to leave. You know, the Wall of Memory?" I asked, completely serious.

Frodo clapped an arm around me. "Why should we go to that place? We're having so much fun as it is here." He offered, extending his other hand. "Berry?"

I slapped my free hand at the hand he held towards me. By doing this, the berries were thrown all over the place. I told him, flat out, "Frodo, those berries are the reason you're lost in the woods. We have to go now."

Frodo looked at me, a little angered, "I don't have to go anywhere with you."

Sam explained, "Mr. Frodo, Aria means to tell you is that we can't stay here. It's been two weeks since we saw Miss Aria and…"

Frodo moved away from me and, instead, put an arm around Sam. "Has it really been that long, Sammy?" He ate a few of the berries, before offering some to Sam. As soon as I passed to Sam the sprayer, Frodo asked, "What's that sprayer for?"

"Mr. Frodo, as my friend, you should snap out of this trance you're in," said Sam. He held the sprayer up to Frodo's face fast and sprayed the water in his eyes.

Frodo dropped the berries as he rubbed with eyes with a clean hand. As Sam chased after Merry and Pippin, using the sprayer to his advantage, I watched Frodo. He didn't look drugged anymore, but instead had an apologetic look across his face. Seeing me, Frodo embraced me in a longing effort. I was relieved he was back to himself again. Our embrace stopped the moment a new voice came into the opening. The voice belonged to Rhyme. After Pippin was sprayed in the face by Sam, Rhyme told me and Sam:

"I see you found your friends," said Rhyme. "I'll have the sprayer back." Once Sam passed to Rhyme the sprayer, Rhyme told Frodo, Merry, and Pippin, "You might want to wash your hands. You don't know where they've been." She raised a hand at one of the bushes. The bushes parted to reveal a private glen, flowing with a waterfall and a different assortment of berries. She told the five of us, "There. Now these berries won't be like the ones you encountered. I'm sure you'll find everything you need in there."

"Thank you," said Frodo, grateful.

As Sam, Merry, and Pippin rushed to the glen, Frodo took me by the hand and led me towards the same place his friends were traveling. Once we were in the glen, the bushes returned to their first position. With that area of the woods no longer a concern, the hobbits and I drank from the fresh water and ate the berries to our leisure. We weren't drugged by either one, which was a relief as Frodo, Merry, and Pippin wanted to get the taste of the other berries out of their mouths. Sam felt the same. As soon as Frodo washed his hands in the cool water, Merry and Pippin doing the same, Frodo approached me.

"I wondered what became of you," I said.

"We were thinking the same about you," said Frodo. "After our supplies dwindled, Pippin was the first to go after those berries. Merry eventually followed suit, as hungry as he was. Sam and I managed for a time, but eventually I couldn't resist. I honestly don't know how Merry, Pippin, and myself got lost in the woods. How did you find Sam?"

"He was at Rhyme's lake," I answered. "I couldn't believe it had been two weeks. Rhyme just wouldn't let me go."

"She wouldn't let us in either," said Frodo.

"I nearly forgot our task while I was there." I concluded, "I guess neither of us fared well."

"You may have, a lot better than Sam, Merry, Pippin and I," said Frodo.

"How much of the supplies do you still have?" I asked.

"Not much. From what Sam reckoned, we've only had a day's supply. I'm not sure if we ate the food or it's old," said Frodo. He grinned at me, "I'm glad you found Sam, and came after me."

"It was the right thing to do," I said. "I guess this is the first time I've saved you."

Frodo touched my cheek. "It won't be the last, but I would like to save your life too."

I grabbed his hand, which he caressed mine. "You're a good hobbit." I joked, "But Sammy?"

Frodo said, as an honest reason, "Sam didn't need to hear that from me. Those berries are the fault."

"To be honest, I haven't heard you say that about me, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, overhearing.

Frodo asked me, serious, "Why did you leave us? If you had stayed with us, then none of this would have happened."

I interrupted, "I know I did. I know." When Frodo waited, I told him, "I left you lot because I was being called the newbie, the immature one." I paused. "I'm sure you don't think very highly of me, and I'm sorry I ran off like that. It would be nice if I had the chance for an adventure, but that's not all." I paused to gather my thoughts. "You already have an established friendship with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. I don't want to get in the way of that."

Frodo touched my leg. "Is that what this is about? Aria." He paused. "The last thing I want to see is you feeling like an outcast. You matter to me." He told me, "If you still feel like you want to return home, I won't stop you. The deal's still on: we get your memories back, you can either continue to live here with me or you can go home. It's your choice."

"I'll think on it," I said.

Frodo put an arm around my shoulders. "In the meantime, I'll see what I can do to make you feel less like an outcast."

"You mean that?" I said, perking up.

"Why wouldn't I? I don't abandon my friends, no matter who they are." Frodo added, last, "You are my friend, Aria. You deserve an equal share, as much as my friends."

I noticed the sad look on Frodo's face. "You really don't think about yourself. Do you?"

"Why would I have time to think about myself? I'm too concerned about everyone else's sake," said Frodo.

I knew Frodo was hiding much about himself from me. He was certainly mysterious for a hobbit. Sure, we made up for lost time, but I felt sure Frodo was thinking about his journeys, how he couldn't heal fully. Frodo did admit he was healing, but I knew some wounds would take longer to heal than others, meaning the internal wounds. Yes, our bond may have grown stronger that day, but would it be enough to keep me there with him? That was the question that remained to be seen.


	21. Chapter 19: Mixed Signals

The titans came from the 1997 animated film "Hercules" and from Greek mythology.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Mixed Signals**

_Meanwhile…_

At Glamïre, in the housing court, Elijah and Ronnie were playing a race car video game. Elijah proved he was better at it than Ronnie, beating him easily. As the two started another round, the Frost Guardian Ilsa entered the suite.

"Elijah, Ronnie." When she didn't get a response, Ilsa tried again, "Elijah Molvaro. Ronnie Baggins – or do you prefer Ronnie Buckley."

"Whatever works. In a way, Elijah and me are a Baggins of some sort," said Ronnie.

"Yeah, but Frodo wasn't very fond of technology. Actually, he might still not be, but there's a hint that he's fascinated by it," said Elijah.

"Well, whoever you two are, I have a guest that just arrived. She wanted to see you," said Ilsa.

"We don't have time for guests. We're playing video games," complained Ronnie. Ilsa grabbed a pillow and slapped Ronnie in the head. Ronnie immediately reacted, "What was that for?"

"You should be more considerate of guests," said Ilsa.

"Look, you've already helped me and Elijah find out who were are. You shouldn't have to do anymore for us," said Ronnie.

"I shouldn't have to help nobodies at all, but you two are different," said Ilsa.

"That's because we're not a part of Organization XIII," said Elijah.

The scarred lioness entered the suite, "Hello all! I'm back!" She turned to Ilsa, "Say, why did you move us here?"

"It was Father Time's idea," said Ilsa. "Besides, I have to return to the Halls of Nature."

"We'll miss you," said Ronnie, waving a hand.

Ilsa murmured to the scarred lioness, "See what you can do about them, Katrina."

"Right," said Katrina. After Ilsa left the room, Katrina approached Elijah and Ronnie. She looked at the screen in interest, "What are you two doing?"

Ronnie told her, sarcastically, "Playing a game." He snipped, "It's none of your beeswax."

"Did you hear word from the other worlds?" asked Elijah, listening while playing.

"You mean after one of the talking animals' worlds was destroyed? The rest of the talking animals have scattered, gone in hiding. Narnia is completely gone, destroyed in the darkness," said Katrina. She ignored Ronnie, "The Wizardry World remains at peace, but I think we need to be wary of that hidden world. I don't trust wizards or witches, no matter how nice they are."

"What about Gandalf?" asked Elijah.

"Him I trust. You know he went to Sea with Bilbo Baggins and the other Ring-bearers," said Katrina.

"And Frodo and Sam remained. Sam, to take care of his children. Frodo to look after Aria," said Elijah.

"I missed her return," said Katrina.

"Wow, news travels fast… I just reached a new level!" said Ronnie in excitement.

"Is that game really important?" asked Katrina, giving Ronnie a glare.

"If it means keeping me busy from the troubles of life, then I'm doing all right," said Ronnie.

"What news about Maleficent and the villains?" asked Elijah.

"You're more considerate than Ronnie," said Katrina. She went on, "Some have said Maleficent's gone soft, but that could be a false trail. Sauron is still around, waiting for his master to return. When that happens…"

"We don't need to worry about that for a time," said Elijah.

"I don't know. Word has it this could be the final days before the major war spreads to all worlds, including Earth," said Katrina.

"Let's hope we're not caught in it," said Elijah.

"We may not have a choice." Katrina said last, "I'll leave you to it." She walked out of the suite, just as Elijah beat Ronnie again at the car racing video game.

o-o-o

Just as Elijah and Ronnie made their way to the council chamber, where many of the heroes and guardians staying at Glamïre were gathering, an earthquake rumbled across the land. The earthquake even reached the glen where Aria and the four hobbits were staying. Elijah dashed into the makeshift control room the talking animals set up.

"What happened?" asked Elijah, concerned.

"We're losing the signal," said a male black cat.

"We'll bring it back up," said a female white cat.

Katrina looked out the nearest open window. In the distance, Katrina could see a rock titan in the distance. The rock titan, Lythos, was massive and appeared to be tromping around, causing earthquakes to form. Lythos was standing next to ice titan Hydros, who was freezing everything in his path.

"I found it. There are titans wandering outside the Ketterwold Forest," said the white cat.

"Titans? That's the last thing we need," said Ronnie.

"Any sign of Cronos?" asked Elijah, concerned.

"We haven't seen any sighting of him," said a male brown cat.

Elijah figured in his head, "If the titans are wandering around, it'll only be a matter of time before Cronos shows up."

"Any idea if he'll show up when Morgoth does? That's two major villains we don't want to deal with," said the white cat.

"I don't know. I have a feeling Katrina's right: we're in the last days," said Elijah. He thought to himself, _Frodo, I hope you're faring better than we are._

* * *

FRODO'S POV

"Was that an earthquake?" asked Sam, troubled.

Frodo watched from the tree he had been resting his hand against. "No, I think that was a giant, or something much larger." He returned to the others. "It's best that we head out while it's still daylight. We want to reach the Wall of Memory as soon as we can, get Aria's lost memories restored." He noticed Aria's concerned look. "What?"

"Frodo, Rhyme warned me of the Wall of Memory. She said I would lose my memories and all that I know of this life. If there was a chance I had another life, I wouldn't remember," Aria said.

"That's why we're going there. Warning or no, it's best we find out," said Frodo.

"Yes, but this could prove to be dangerous," said Aria.

"Aria may have a point, cousin," said Pippin. "Is it really worth the trip?"

"Look, we came all this way to get Aria's memories back. I'm not stopping now," said Frodo, standing up.

"Frodo, that's reckless," said Aria.

"You're one to talk," said Frodo. He told his cousins and Sam, "Come on. Let's collect as much water as we can into our water skins."

Sam approached Aria, as Frodo, Merry, and Pippin filled their water skins. "Are you all right, Miss Aria?" He told her, "I just want to thank you for finding me in time. I would have been lost for sure if you didn't come."

"Don't worry about it," said Aria.

"Will you be all right?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Aria.

Aria watched Sam leave her, heading back to Frodo. Not wanting to be useless, Aria grabbed her water skin and approached the pool of fresh water. Once they were ready, the hobbits and Aria grabbed their packs and moved out. Aria noticed she was nearing Merry and Pippin's height. Merry and Pippin also noticed, pointing it out to her firsthand.

o-o-o

As they walked, Frodo overheard Merry talk to Aria. For a time, Frodo thought the two were bonding, which was good in his opinion. In his eyes, it had been so long since Merry had been parted from his daughter.

"Soon you'll be our height, Aria. The three tallest hobbits in the Shire since Bullroarer Took," said Merry.

"We're technically not in the Shire, Merry," said Aria.

"I know. I was just making a statement," said Merry.

"So, do you know why Frodo keeps chasing me?" asked Aria, concerned.

"Ah, back to Frodo, eh?" asked Merry. "Well, if you ask my opinion, it's very common for gentlehobbits to chase after lasses they plan on courting or are already courting."

"Is courting the same as wooing?" asked Aria.

"Courting and wooing are one in the same. You've never experienced courting before?" asked Merry, surprised.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd be a part of it," said Aria.

Frodo grinned happily at the thought.

"You are the first lass Frodo's fallen head over heels for… well, the first lass in so many years," said Merry.

"Really?" asked Aria, not sure if she wanted to hear this part. "Then how come he didn't court anyone?"

"There was one hobbit lass who fell for Frodo. She had high hopes in Buckland that Frodo would court her, but it didn't happen. No, Frodo's been alone for most of his life. After Bilbo adopted him, the lasses stopped coming," said Merry.

"He didn't court anyone?" asked Aria.

"Not too my knowledge. Folk called him odd for not grieving over his parents, and he kept getting odder when he lived with Bilbo. No, Frodo hasn't courted anyone, that is before you came into his life. You and he must share the same morals, since you're not with anyone. You aren't, are you?" asked Merry, concerned.

"There was someone, but that was when I was a child. That friendship didn't last, I'm afraid. I guess I ended up alone because I figured no one would take me. I mean, how could they? I've lost too many friends over the years, but I haven't really had any close friends. I guess I've been used to the loner's life," said Aria.

"That must be sad. I mean, how does a person live without their friends?" asked Merry.

"I do remember one saying that most friends will go away, but the closer ones stay." Aria said, saddened, "I've had a lot of friends leave, but I'm not used to having close friends… at least, not for a long time. And no, there weren't any boyfriends either."

"Maybe fortune will smile upon you yet," said Merry.

"Or luck," said Aria. "That's really all I need."

"We're here," said Frodo, stopping his companions. Checking the sky, which was nearing afternoon, he said, "We wait until first light. We can't get in there now."

"Why not?" asked Aria.

"Do you see those guards? We can't get in that way," said Sam.

"Not before dusk. We set up camp," said Frodo.

Aria looked at the hedge wall one last time before following the others. Dusk fell across the wilderness. The hobbits and Aria gathered enough firewood for that evening. Once the campfire was set, the five discussed what they were going to do the next morning. One by one, the hobbits fell asleep on the ground. Frodo, waking up a few hours later, looked at Aria, who was watching the campfire solemnly.

"Can't sleep?" Frodo whispered aloud.

"I can't sleep on the ground, no," said Aria. "Suddenly, Rhyme's house is more pleasing."

"You can sleep over here," said Frodo.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," said Aria.

Frodo got up from the ground. He joined her in front of the campfire. "You're going to tire yourself. Not finding the will to sleep is bad."

"Don't bother yourself with me. I'm sure Sam would have something to say," said Aria. "He's better at taking care of you than I could be."

"You know, my wounds are healed," said Frodo. "I nearly thought I couldn't find a way to heal, or that any lass would come into my life due to my illness. Then Gandalf came and showed me this place with all these heroes…"

"I wrote that story, Frodo. You don't have to tell me how it goes," said Aria.

"Yes, but do you know what really happened? The truth behind it?" said Frodo.

"I guess that's one reason I'm getting my memories back, to remember what I missed," said Aria.

"I couldn't help overhearing you and Merry talking," said Frodo, admitting freely. "You're a loner, too?"

"I guess we have something in common," said Aria. She noticed, "You're not as forceful with your vows of love for me."

Stunned, Frodo said, "And you're not as immature as I thought you'd be." He kissed her on the forehead. "Come on. You should get some sleep."

"I thought I was keeping watch," said Aria.

"I can take over. You two need the sleep more than me," said Sam.

"Sam," said Frodo, being sympathetic.

"No, it's fine Mr. Frodo. I think Aria's watched long enough," said Sam. He turned to Aria and told her, "Go on. It's all right."

Once Aria and Frodo were situated on the ground, Frodo noticed Aria went to sleep a couple of minutes later. Frodo soon joined her, entering another vivid dream:

_Frodo walked slowly, approaching an Orc camp by the minute. When he entered the campsite, there was a titan in the form of an elderly man. The titan wore black robes and appeared to be swallowing things up. From the bonfire, the elderly man, or as Frodo said, as if knowing the name, Cronos, appeared to be helping the Orcs unleash something from a chest. Another figure was also standing there. He appeared elvish looking yet his expression was grim. Frodo knew him to be Sauron._

"_Time to bring back my old master." Sauron placed a hand on the chest. "Morgoth, rise."_

Frodo awoke before he could see what else happened. The dream felt strange to him, yet somehow looked to be in the near future. He saw Aria was still asleep and, finding it was in the middle of night, he returned to sleep. The next dream he had was just as grim.


	22. Chapter 20: The Wall of Memory

The blue troll comes from the 2013 animated film "Frozen". The magic mirror comes from the animated film "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". The cat reference in one of the magic mirror's riddle comes from the book_ Eragon_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

**The Wall of Memory**

ARIA'S POV

I was awakened at dawn's first light by Frodo, who spoke in my ear. As much as I wanted to sleep longer, I figured getting off the ground would do me some good. My muscles hurt and I felt hungry. Merry and Pippin returned with a plate filled with berries. As much as I appreciated the hospitality, I wondered if it was really worth it. However, Merry told me to take a handful, as they needed to eat too. I did as they requested.

When we were ready to set out, with me noticing I was now the same height as Merry, we made our way to the hedge wall. There were red flowers blooming in full on the hedge. As for the hedge itself, it was tall and stretched out to a great distance. We stopped in front of the guards, who let us pass. The guards, however, gave us suspicious looks. After passing through the opening, the four hobbits and I stopped in front of an oval-shaped mirror. Frodo touched the mirror, but stepped back as a face appeared in the mirror. The face had no eyeballs or tongue. I recognized the mirror belonged to the Evil Queen, or Queen Grimhilde.

"You again," said Frodo, stunned.

"Eh?" asked the slave in the mirror.

A blue troll, about our height, approached us. She seemed friendly, "It's a magic mirror that only speaks in riddles."

"I didn't have to do that the last time I encountered him," said Frodo.

The slave in the mirror spoke its riddle, in a way congratulating Frodo:

"Well done you have been  
To find the girl you were sent.  
The diadem may have been destroyed,  
But the torch has yet to be shown its rhyme."

"I think this mirror is talking to you, Frodo," said Sam.

Frodo spoke, "I know, Sam." He told the mirror, "I hear Maleficent has gone soft. Is it true?"

"You have to speak in riddles to the mirror," said the blue troll, putting her hands on her hips.

The slave in the mirror spoke in riddles again to Frodo:

"Maleficent is a mystery to unfold.  
It's hard to imagine someone so cold.  
Dare you are to find the villains.  
Only pain will reveal in tenants."

"Oh. Maybe you don't have to speak in riddles to this mirror. Very odd," said the blue troll.

"Do you speak anything other than riddles, Mr. Mirror?" asked Frodo.

"Eh?" asked the slave in the mirror, confused.

"I guess that's a 'no',' said Frodo.

"Ask it something else?" asked Pippin.

Frodo spoke to the mirror, "We're searching for a way to recover Aria's memories. Can you assist us with this task?"

The slave in the mirror spoke again in riddles:

"Many have ventured for a cure,  
But failed to find the right store.  
What you seek is before you,  
But you must choose the right bottle, or end up entombed.

"Blue can cure any illness, no matter how small or large.  
Orange will find you in a direction too slow to merge.  
Red will earn you love and redemption in seedless wonder.  
White will find the time adequate as a vine.  
Green as the setting sun is ripe with wine.  
Purple for the lost time found within, caught in a broken line.  
And black for the ripples on a lake, pained in sunder."

"I think we have to pick one," said Pippin.

"Blue or white. Which is it?" asked Frodo, looking at the bottles.

"I'm not the best at riddles," I said, feeling my head swarming.

"Bilbo was always good at riddles. I wish he was here," said Frodo.

"Well he's not," I said. "Give me time to think about this."

The slave in the mirror replied:

"Take all the time you need,  
But before dusk you must leave.  
Yes, I will be here;  
But the riddle with change, more than a cat's seer."

I thought long and hard over the riddle. While I asked the mirror for the riddle again, it was tricky to figure out which bottle was the right one for my issue. Although the blue bottle could cure any illness, it could not help with the memory issue. The purple bottle seemed more to fit with my problem, but so did the white bottle. It was a tough decision, but I figured this issue would require more than one bottle. When I tried picking up two, the slave in the mirror spoke again:

"So your problem is the missing time.  
The pieces drawn in a vivid, blank sheet.  
Request for you for more than one potion, elapsed in a line.  
For your problem, only one potion will save you, requirements meet."

"Could you be more specific on which bottle means?" I asked, unsure if the slave in the mirror would help.

The slave in the mirror spoke again, this time clearer:

"I cannot mistake your tough decision remade.  
The choices will stand the same.  
Only one bottle required for your needs  
Stems adrift against the sailing seas.

"Blue to cure most illnesses, but those of physical and mental pain.  
Orange to slow you down, it's all the same.  
Red to receive love and redemption of what you have lost.  
White to draw time out as a readied sauce.  
Green to dim the senses, weaken the foe.  
Purple to restore a measure of time long since gone, set in stone.  
And black to cause pain unmeasured, leave one feeling cold."

"Okay, it's the purple to regain my memories back," I said. As I picked up the bottle, I said, "Here goes nothing." When I drank the liquid in the bottle, my memories started to awaken. From the memory potion, I regained a lot of memories I didn't know I had. I remembered Merry was my father, a hobbit woman named Malinda was my mother, the story Frodo and them told me long ago, and my previous relationship with Frodo that I had forgotten. Other memories returned, but my heart was not yet cured. I looked at Frodo with renewed wonder, "Frodo, I remember."

The slave in the mirror spoke again: "You have chosen wisely. You may choose another bottle, for I sense a pain inside you has toppled."

Setting the purple bottle down, I picked up the red bottle. "Love potion." I looked at the bottle for a long while.

Frodo looked at me in concern. "What?"

"I can't drink this," I said, setting the bottle down. "If I drink it, I might forget the pain I had. Sure I have my memories back, but if I want to love again… it is better that it comes naturally."

The slave in the mirror spoke again. "I sense there is another task for you to perform."

The blue troll answered, "Yes, the torch-bearing ring, but legend has it it's just a torch. It can be found in the mountains, not far from this forest, the Ketterwold Forest. Should you retrieve it and return it to us here at the Wall of Memory, we may just reward you with some useful information."

"That's all we need," said Merry.

"All right. We'll go after the torch," said Frodo.

"Does this mean me as well?" I asked.

"First, we may want to return to Glamïre and tell the others," said Pippin.

"Right idea, Mr. Pippin," said Sam.

"What does this mean?" I asked, confused.

"Come on, Aria, before it reaches noon. We have a long way back to the elven city," said Frodo, gesturing me forward.

The slave in the mirror said: "I will be here, awaiting your return."

o-o-o

The walk back to Glamïre took much of the morning to accomplish. After leaving the glen to pick up fresh water from the pool, Rhyme showed us the fastest route back to the main road. We managed to make it past Rhyme's area of the forest. Pippin and I were surprised Rhyme was leading us a faster way back to the elven city. Sam remained suspicious of her, while Merry seemed more talkative. Frodo gave me grins here and there, but he didn't say much to me. Instead, Frodo's attention was fixed on Rhyme's tales.

We made it to the city of Glamïre just minutes before noon. We hadn't stopped to rest, but that didn't stop Merry and Pippin from rushing into the city. Frodo turned to Rhyme after his cousins left the area.

"Thank you for your help. We would have gotten lost if you…"

Rhyme stopped Frodo, "Don't be, Halfling. It wasn't any trouble."

I asked the question that was itching in my mind. "Why are you a hermit?" Sam looked at me in surprise.

Rhyme thought for a moment. "That's a very good question. The truth is, even though I'm a flower guardian, and much cause for why the flowers are so wild, is because I like plants more than I do people. The plants, particularly the flowers, are my livelihood. It's what makes me who I am. There's so much interest in watching flowers grow, blossom, and yes to see them leave, knowing they will return." She snipped. "I don't know why you wanted me to answer that question. I told you, asking too many questions is bad."

"I know and I'm a big-mouth. I was just curious," I said.

Rhyme looked at me quizzically. She told me, Frodo, and Sam, "As for succeeding in your quest, I'm going to make sure the flowers don't interfere in your affairs. This is a once-in-a-lifetime offer, so be grateful you have it."

"We will take it, and thank you," said Frodo.

Sam told Rhyme in respect, "You and I have something in common. I'm a gardener, myself."

"Then you must be fortunate to have such friends. A gardener's work is never done," said Rhyme.

"Thank you!" I called.

Rhyme shooed at me. "Yeah, whatever!" She walked away. As she did, the flowers obeyed her command.

"She's a little crabby," I said.

"Yes, but be grateful she's given us permission to pass through this forest," said Frodo.

"I am. It just would be nice if she could lighten up," I said.

"Well, you can't change her attitude," said Frodo. "Come on." He led me into the city.

o-o-o

After taking a long bath, I stepped out of the tub and looked at my feet. They were hairy and curly. I pulled on the bathrobe and went into my bedroom, while the servants cleaned up the bathroom and drained the tub. I closed the door to give me some privacy. In the bedroom, on the bed, was a lime green dress with a yellow gown on the inside. I slipped on the dress. It was just the right fit for my height… my height. I looked at the nearest mirror and found I had shrunk again, only this time my height stopped before my eyes. My feet had also become curly and hairy. The door opened to reveal one of the elven servants, who helped me with the lime green ribbon.

"How did I become this height?" I asked the servant.

"It's the wonders of this limbo world. The height you wished is what you became," said the servant, sounding chipper. "Here, let me help you with those curls." She grabbed a brush from the dresser and combed my hair.

Indeed, my hair was curly. So I had to assume this limbo world was doing it… but where was I exactly?

"Um… what limbo world am I at?" I asked, curious.

The elven servant chuckled. "You're at the limbo world Flaminus, where this city dwells. The Halls of Nature, where Father Time lives is outside this limbo world. In fact, the Halls of Nature are at a place that's entirely their own, where time itself does not exist." She finished combing my locks. "There. You look pretty."

"I don't feel pretty, or beautiful," I admitted.

The elven servant giggled. "Well, you look beautiful either way." She added as she set the comb down. "Lunch will be held in the Hall of Wonders. I'm sure you can find your way from here, if you're into exploration."

"I am," I said, leaving my bedroom.

After a calming walk, I stopped before Frodo, who was talking to Sam and an Elf. Frodo had also taken a long bath, as did Sam. Both were in a clean set of clothes. Frodo looked my way, his expression amazed. When I approached him, he said in compliment:

"You look beautiful."

"You look stunning yourself," I said.

"Let's go in," said Frodo, taking me by the hand.

As Frodo led me inside the Hall of Wonders, past the doors, I looked around for several seconds in awe. There were two stories to the hall, but no ladders in this hall to the second story. Above us was a library filled with an assortment of bookshelves littered with books and scrolls. The ceiling was arched and, thanks to the fireplaces, lit in such a way that was stunning. On the floor we were currently on, there were several wooden tables with chairs. Elves and other races were there, but so were a group of talking animals. They were eating a grand assortment of food and drinking to their delight. Frodo led to me a circular table, where Sam, Merry, and Pippin sat. Merry and Pippin were also washed and in clean clothes.

"So, tomorrow we go after that torch," said Pippin.

"Another quest," said Merry, not amused.

"We're heroes, Merry. I thought this is what we did," said Pippin.

"And this is the reason we shouldn't have gone on that excavation to find the Emerald Diadem," said Merry, serious. "Who knew you would be the one excited to go on another dangerous journey."

"It won't be a long journey, Merry," said Pippin. "It shouldn't be. Don't worry. We'll return before the summer solstice comes."

Merry rolled his eyes. "And this is why we shouldn't have looked up all that Earth stuff. You see what it did to you, Pippin."

While Merry and Pippin had their discussion, I overheard Frodo talking to Sam:

"How are you, Sam?" asked Frodo.

"If Merry and Pippin are saying is true and we're going on another quest, I would like to see it return to the Shire. I do miss Rosie," said Sam.

"Yes Sam, my dear Sam, I knew you would think of her," said Frodo.

"But I wouldn't leave you to reach that torch alone. If you're going, then so is your old Sam," said Sam.

"I'm grateful to have you as my closest friend," said Frodo.

"Well, beggin' your pardon, sir, but closest friend might be an understatement," said Sam, blushing.

My mind wandered upon hearing these words. I knew Frodo and Sam were close friends, their friendship the strongest I had yet seen. There was something wrong with this picture, as I was feeling left out again. After being passed the food, thanks to the Elves who knew we were their guests, I took the silence I received to my advantage and dug in. All the while, I couldn't help feeling that Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were going to abandon me. Now that my memories were restored, remembering how much I mattered to them, I wondered why they were still going to take me back to the world I no longer fit in. It's true, I had thoughts of home, but within those thoughts I remembered how I had no real group I fit into. I knew then my home was with people who understood me, who could see me for me and not pick on me because of that. I wanted to belong somewhere. I knew I needed to say something…

When I looked up at the four hobbits, they were still locked in their conversations. True, I was now a hobbit, but that didn't make me feel a part of the long established group. I looked around at everyone else, but it seemed they were enjoying their meals or their conversations. I knew I had no one else to talk to and the hobbits already saw me as the young one. I wondered then if I could join their journey to find this torch. Just as the four hobbits talked about their newest mission, I joined in:

"I'd like to go, too," I said, announcing.

Pippin laughed. "You're joking. You're joking…" He then saw the surprised look on my face. In a serious voice, he said, "You are joking, right?"

"Aria, it'll be dangerous. You'd be useless," said Merry.

I had to agree there. "Oh." I could only understand too well. Deciding that was the end of the conversation for me, I dug into my meal again.

Frodo looked at me. "Aria, you'd be no different than Merry and Pippin, especially Pippin. I remember those two joined the first quest, even though Pippin was too young to understand war."

"Yes, but Mr. Frodo, Miss Aria's never seen combat," said Sam.

"I've had gaming experience," I said, sounding a bit confident.

"Aria, we made a deal, remember? You get your memories back, you can go home," said Frodo, remembering the specifics.

"I thought you said I could stay. You changed the deal a bit," I said.

"That I did. Good memory," said Frodo. He explained, "Maybe Merry and Pippin are right. You are younger than Pippin when he first journeyed. You may be useless to us."

I felt abandoned. "I don't want to just sit around and do nothing. When you took me out of my father's house, I thought that would mean I get to go on a journey or a quest. You're telling me I should just go back?" I asked, "If it's all right with you, I'd like to stay, be a part of something. I know there are dangers, but I would like to still go with you."

"Mr. Frodo, we can't take her along. Look at what's happened since she's been here. She'll be a nuisance," said Sam.

Frodo thought for a moment. Then he reconsidered. He looked at me as he said, "All right, I'll make you a new deal. You help us find the torch and maybe something else along the way, you can either choose to stay or return to your home on Earth. I won't ask you to do any favors for us…"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't expect any." I shook his hand. "Deal." I added, "Frodo, I hope you still don't think I'm incapable of doing anything."

Frodo chuckled. "You may be full of surprises yet."

"Does this mean we have to save her life? She might be useless when we journey…"

"Pippin, she's my daughter," said Merry.

Sam told Frodo, "I hope you know what you're doing."

Frodo looked at me with newfound hope. "I think I do."

I continued eating my meal in silence.


End file.
